Young Justice: Saiyans of Earth
by ADecentWriter101
Summary: After The Team saved the Justice League they are now facing powerful foes, but what they don't know is that they will soon will face beings that can endanger all of humanity. With The Team outmatch they meet from an unknown stranger with the power that is far greater than anyone they seen before. Who is this stranger? Why is he here? What path will he take? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer- All property is owned by their owners, I only own the story and my OC's

 **Hello, everyone! I would like to say again sorry for not publishing new chapters a year ago. But now that I'm back I'll be rewrite the series and this is the first chapter of the rewriting phase. But hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that you all have a great day!**

 **April 16, 2011**

 **2:23 p.m.**

It's been 4 months since The Team saved the Justices League from Vandal Savage's control. Since then things have slowed down for both The Team and the Justice League. It was a sunny afternoon and The Team was enjoying their day off at the beach having fun. But what they and all of earth don't know is that their lives will change forever. Not far from Earth, there was a round spacecraft that looked to be damaged and was traveling through space with intense speed, leaving a trail of smoke. Its direction was making its way towards Earth.

After moments of traveling through space, it finally reached Earth's atmosphere. The ship crashed down to the ground making a large crater and dust surrounded the crater. In the crater was the spacecraft all damaged with dents, deep scratches, and parts of the ship missing the door opens releasing smoke and a figure emerged out of it.

A young boy who looked to be 17 and had short black spiky hair that sticks up. The young boy walked out half naked revealing his 5'12 muscular body and was limping before collapsing to the ground. His whole upper body was covered in bruises, scratches, and had blood dripping from his wounds and the corners of his mouth. He had short black hair, black eyes, a scar under his left eye and was wearing black warned gi pants, and had a brown furry belt wrapped around his waist.

"Damn you Frieza! I'll grow stronger and then I'll kill you for what...you...did." The alien teen said before his vision blacked out, falling unconscious.

A red truck stopped a few feet away from the smoking crater and can see two figures through the window. The driver's seat door open revealing and an old man who looks to be in his late 50's. He had slight tan skin, white hair, and beard, he is also wearing blue jeans with brown boots, brown leather jacket with a white shirt under it.

He grabbed a double barrel shotgun before closing his door and slowly walking towards the crater. He peeked over the crater and the damaged spacecraft and the young teen unconscious. The old man slid down the crater and slowly walked to the teen. He kneeled down and checked the boy's pulse to feel he's still alive but needs medical help.

"Adam get down here!" The old man yelled. The other door opened up revealing a young man in his mid 20's. He had short shaggy black hair and was wearing blue jeans, brown boots, and had a white tank top. Adam shut the door and quickly jogged to the old man and slid down the crater next to him.

"What is dad?" Adam asked before he noticed the young alien teen on the ground. "Oh great. Another one from space." He said.

"Yup." The old man agreed with his son. He set his shotgun aside and looked at his son. "Help me get him in the truck boy."

"W-What! Why?!" Adam yelled. "For all we know he is bad news!"

"He could be, but we don't know that." The old man told his son. "And besides it's possibly a good idea to get on his good side."

Adam stood there for a few moments and let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine! Let get him into the truck." The two picked up the alien but found it hard to pick him up. "Damn! This guy is heavy!" They managed to get him out the crater but they dropped him a few times trying. They set him on the passenger side of the truck and shut the door.

"Now… with that… out of the way, what do we do with that." Adam said pointing at the space pod and breathing hard for putting the alien in the truck.

"Let's try to load it up." The old man said as his son shrugged. "Since its round, we can just roll it up the crater and into the back of the truck."

"Yeah I guess that could work." Adam agreed. "Let me move the truck at an angle so it would be easier to move that into the truck."

"Good thinking." The old man complimented him. "I'll be down there while you do that."

After about 5 minutes, Adam moved the truck where the back of it is facing the crater. He opened the door and he quickly walked to his father to help him with the spacecraft. They started to pick the round spacecraft and noticed that it was pretty light.

"This is actually very easy." The old man said as the two pushed the pod onto the back of the truck.

"I expected us to have a hard time, and you'd hurt yourself doing so," Adam said as they two strapped chains around the pod. "but now that I think of it, wouldn't the government or the League be coming here?"

"Yeah but this fella needs help, and if he wakes up he would be very pissed if we let the government or the League take his ride." The old man said as they just finished securing the pod onto the truck.

"But what if its hostile and it kills us!" Adam yelled getting annoyed. The moment he heard his dad wanting to help this 'alien' he had a feeling that things are going to get worse.

"Like I said before,it's best to be on his good side." The old man said calmly. "Besides, I don't think he doesn't want to kill the folks that help him."

"Ugh! Fine!" Adam said as he got on the passenger side but had to push the alien between him and the old man. "Let just go home, don't want mom to get worried."

"Yup, don't want to keep your mom waiting." The old man agreed as they drove away from the crater and headed on home.

The alien slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a room on a bed. He sat up but grunted in pain until noticed that his torso was covered in bandages and still had his torn up gi pants. He looked out the window to see it was night but couldn't see the moon. 'How long was I out?' He asked himself trying not to look outside too much.

Gripping his left side of his torso since that part hurts the most; he slowly got up and almost fell but caught himself with the dresser on the left side of the bed. Slowly getting up again and with all the strength he had he limped to the door at the end of the room. He went to open the door but saw the doorknob turn and the door open revealing a man.

The man looked to be in his late 20's or maybe in his early 30's. He had brown hair in a buzz hairstyle and had a small beard. He was eating a white polo shirt, blue jeans, and had black Nike shoes.

"Ah, it's good to see your finally awake." He said as he walked into the room and close the door. "But you shouldn't be out of bed. Your body needs rest." He said sternly.

"I don't need rest, I need to know where I'm at!" He yelled but collapsed to one knee.

"See like I said, your body needs rest." The man said as he helps the alien up and back to the bed. And sat on the chair at the rights side of the bed. "And if you want I can answer your questions for you."

The alien looked at him curiously but sighed. "Fine but first, what's your name?"

"The names Matt, Matt Jones. And you young man?" The man now known as Matt introduced himself now wait for the alien to say his name.

"It's Ezcar." He finally introduced himself. "Now with introduction out of the way, let's begin the questions. First off what planet is this?"

"Well, you're on planet Earth." Matt replied.

"Dirt? That's a dumb name for a planet." Ezcar said with a slight chuckle.

"It not dirt it Earth. Listen." Matt corrected Ezcar. "Now you got any more questions?"

"Of course I do. Where am I and how did I get here?"

"Well you're in Kansas at my dad's wheat farm, and the ones that brought you here were my dad and my little brother." Matt answered again.

"Was your father the one to patch me up?" Ezcar asked and then grunted in pain.

"Actually I was the one to patch you up. I'm a doctor you see and I received a call from my father to come here immediately. At first, I didn't know why but now I know it was to help and alien." Matt explained. "Now before you ask any more questions, I got one for you. What happen to you?"

"Look what happen to me is very personal but let's just say I ran into bad people." Ezar said sternly and clenched the bed sheets.

"I guess you can tell me in another time," Matt said with a sigh. "Now any other questions you want to ask?"

"I guess one more question. How long was I out?"

"Not long actually. You were out for about 6 and a half hours." Matt said before getting up from the chair. "If that's all the questions then you should go back to resting."

"Fine! I'll rest for now." Ezcar irritatingly and getting comfortable. Matt opened the door and silently closed the door before making his way downstair of the house. He made it downstairs and saw the old man on the couch watching TV in the living room.

"So, how's our guest?" The old man asked as he noticed his son Matt.

"His name is actually Ezcar, and he's fine all he needs is rest and will be healthy within 2 weeks top." Matt said as he looked over and saw that the old man was watching jeopardy. "I still can't believe you watch this."

"It has its moments, plus it makes me tired from watching it." He said and let out a loud yawn. "Did you and the alien talked?"

"Yes but not much really, all he asked was where he was, what happened, and who helped him? I did ask what happen to him but all he said he had a bad run in with some bad people." Matt said.

"Well we're strangers to him, he a stranger to us. But we are good people, while most people would've probably let him die." The old man said before letting out another yawn. "I guess I should hit the hay, and you should get going. You don't want to keep your wife waiting do you."

At that moment Matt's face turned from a calm and tired face to a terrified face, remembering the last time he was late home. "Oh shit! You're right I can't keep her waiting. Bye dad call me if you need anything."

After that Matt quickly ran outside to his blue car and entered the car. Starting the engine he quickly stepped on the gas and sped his way back home. The old man watches with a chuckle at the fact that his son is scared of his wife, but he too is somewhat scared of her. 'Good luck on the way home my son.' He thought and walk back inside and up the stair to his bedroom before passing out next to his wife. The one thing that's been in his head all day is, what is the alien boy doing here? He asked himself before falling asleep.

 **Kansas**

 **April 17, 2011**

 **7:35 a.m.**

Ezcar slowly woke up and turned his head out the window to see its day time. 'I guess it's morning.' He thought to himself as he sat up and felt the pain against in his lower body. 'Yup, still hurts.' He slowly got off the bed and felt that his legs have mostly regained its strength.

Walking towards the door he looked around the room to see it's pretty empty. The only things were in the room were a bed, to dresser next to it and a chair. Opening the door he walked through the hallway and down the stairs. As he was walking down the stairs he can smell delicious food, making his mouth water.

Following the smell he walked into the kitchen to see and old lady. She looked to be in her late 50's and had white curly hair that goes slightly past her shoulders. She is wearing a pink house dress, white pants, and had white shoes. She turned around to see Ezcar stand by there making her jump and outing her hand in her chest.

"Oh! You scared me." She said as she then relaxed a little. "But I see you're now awake now."

"Yes I am but," he sniffed the air and his stomach growled. "is that food I smell."

"Yes it is. I'm making eggs with bacon and toast." She said with a smile.

"That sounds delicious, but where is the one who helped me?" He asked.

"Ah that would be my son Matt, but unfortunately he doesn't live here and won't come visit anytime soon." She said as she was finishing up breakfast. "However my husband and my other son brought you here mr…"

"Call me Ezcar ma'am." He said trying to be polite.

"Please, call me Wendy." She said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you. But, do you know where I can find the two who saved me."

"They should be outside in the garage but if not then they should be on the field." She said. "Oh! When you see them tell them that breakfast is ready."

"Fine." He shrugged and made his way outside of the house.

Opening the door he saw nothing but a large plain field that is full of nothing but wheat. If that's what they are. He looked around and saw another small building across the house and next to the house was a house pump.

"You're finally awake." A voice said. Ezcar turned to his right to see the old man who looks all sweaty and dirty.

"Yes I am." He replied. 'I swear not even 24 hours and that's the third time I heard that!' He thought irritated.

"I can also see you look a little better." He said noticing that he healed quite fast.

"Yes, my race heals fast but we can talk about that at a later time uh…" He said but realized he didn't know the olds man name.

"Rick Jones." The old man now known as Rick replied.

"Okay Rick, the old lady in the house breakfast is ready." He said tiredly but deep inside he was excited.

"Oh good because I'm hungry." He said walking into the door, but stopped to look at Ezcar. "Care to joIns us?"

At that moment Ezcar's stomach growled. "Sure." He said simply walking back into the house.

The two walked into the house and into the dining room to see that the food is there. Ezcar saw that there was enough food for at least 4-5 people and that there were 4 plates set on the table. That's when the old lady walked into the dining room with water and some glass cups. She then noticed the two in the room.

"Oh, I see you find him." She said to the young alien but then noticed that someone is missing. "Where's Adam?"

"He's putting away the Combine Harvester away, he'll be in here in a few minutes." Rick told his wife.

"Oh okay. But until then let's enjoy breakfast." She said with a smile.

The two males sat down while Wendy set up their plates and then placed them down in front of the two men. 'This looked delicious! But, is this it?'' Ezcar asked himself with a small frown.

"Is there something wrong Ezcar?" Wendy asked.

"No, it's just I never seen food like this." Ezcar said. 'And that this is the least most food I've ever gotten.'

"Thank you." She simply said as the two old people took their first bite before hearing a burp. They looked where the alien was sitting and saw that he had already eaten everything on his plate.

"It tastes just as good as it looks." He said with a slight smile on his face and pat his stomach. 'But I'm still hungry Damnit!' He cursed at his stomach. 'Maybe there's some food in my space pod.'

At that moment, realizing that he forgot about his space pod. "WAIT!" He jumped out of his seat and scaring the two elders. "WHERE'S MY SPACE POD!" He yelled.

"I-It's in the garage, outside." Rick said a little frighten at Ezcars change in attitude. Since he had woken up he seemed to be a calm and kind alien, but that sudden outburst surprised both him and his wife. "If you want I can show where it is."

"That would nice if you." He said and with a slight growl at the end, but luckily the two elderly didn't here. Rick got up and walked towards the door with Ezcar following. Before Rick can open the door, it opened revealing Adam.

"Oh, hey dad, I put back the harvester by the garage just to let you know." Adam said pointing at the small building in front of the house. "Now, is breakfast ready?" He asked before noticing Ezcar behind Rick.

"Yes, I would hurry before it gets cold." He said as he patted Adam's shoulder. "Now I'll be back, I'm going to show Mr. Ezcar to the garage."

Adam consciously looked at Ezcar with a slight glare before looking back to his father. "Okay, see you in a bit." He said, walking into the house and into the kitchen.

"Now then, let's hurry to the garage. I don't want my breakfast to be cold." He said making Ezcar chuckle a little.

The walked outside and to the small building across the house, which Ezcar now know it's the garage. He looked up to see the blue sky, white puffy clouds, and the sun. 'Too peaceful looking for my taste.' He thought to himself. They stopped in front the garage and Rick opened the door. Inside the garage was the red truck and the round space pod next to the truck. Ezcar walked up to his space pod and saw the damage which made him sighed in frustration.

"Great. Now I'm stuck on this planet." He said irritated, clenching his fist.

"Well, can't you fix it?" Rick asked.

"I'm a fighter, not an engineer," Ezcar said frustrated. "But I'll see what I can do."

"Oh okay. Do you want me to get anything to help you?" Rick asked trying to help.

"No, I'll figure something out." He said before turning to the old man. "And that I need to leave."

"How come?"

"I can't stay here long, for the reason that someone will come looking for me or that your planets military will attack me on sight. Putting you and your families life in danger." Ezcar said seriously. "Besides, your family saved my life and I will find a way to repay you in the near future."

Rick chuckled. "You don't have to do that, but are you sure? You still need time to recover."

"It's okay, I've been through worse a than this," Ezcar said gesturing his injuries. "I'd like to say thanks for what you did for me. I'll still find a way to repay you, though."

"You don't have to thank me, I did what I thought what was right."

"Well thank you though," Ezcar said before turning back to his space pod. "You can leave now. I'll be leaving here shortly."

"Oh, if you need anything or feel any pain again, come back." Rick said.

"I will," Ezcar said. After that, Rick slowly left the garage leaving him by himself. "Finally some alone time. Who would've thought being kind can be so tiring."

He walked up to the pod's door and looked inside of it through the the circle window. Seeing that the inside is just as much damaged as the outside, he cursed at himself. Forcing the door open with his hands he pulled out a small white box with an orange circle with a strange V-shape symbol from under the seat. He opened the small white box and inside of it was at least eleven pill-like objects with number 1-11. Grabbing one of the pill-like objects with number 1, he pressed a button on one the top end of it and threw it few feet away from him. The moment it touched the ground it exploded into a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing a white metal chest. Ezcar walked up to it and opening to see clothing and armor. He took off the clothes he has now to change into fresher clothing. After a few minutes, he was now fully dressed.

Ezcar is now wearing black upper body armor with gray abs, one gray shoulder protection on his right shoulder with gray shoulder straps. There was also gray armor pieces that protects both of his upper legs. He had black gauntlets with gray fingerless gloves under it and was wearing black gi pants, black boots with gray tips, and the brown furry belly around his waist. Finally, he had a large strange technological earpiece on his left ear and a small price of green glass connected to it and over his left eye.

He cracked his neck and had a smirk on his face. "Feels good to be wearing this again."

He turns around to his space pod and pressed a button next to the door. Upon pressing it, it disappeared into a puff of smoke and turned into one of the pill-like objects. He picked up the pills like object and put it in the small white box before making his way out of the garage.

He stopped outside and looked up to the sky. "Yup, this looks way to peaceful in my taste. Now then, let's see who is the strongest on this planet." He muttered himself before clicking a button on his large earpiece and strange writing can be seen through the green glass.

"Wow. There seems to be many beings on this planet with pretty high power levels." He said in a surprise tone, but frowned when he noticed something on his device. "But there seems to be a few decent power levels close by." He slowly hovered off the ground and then flying off with intense speed to where the power levels are at. "Now let's have some fun." He said with an evil smile on his face.

 **Well, there's the first chapter of the story and hope that you guys like it! And sure you stay tuned for the next chapter 2 of Saiyans of Earth which will be published 10/31/16.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Ecounter

Disclaimer- All property is owned by their owners, I only own the story and my OC's

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Welcome back to the rewritten chapter of the series. I planned to published on October 31 but I got caught up with school and work, so I'm planning to post chapters at least 1-2 a month. But I just read that Young Justice season 3 is confirmed and is underway production, but the release date is still unknown. There is also rumored to be new characters such as Vibe, Supergirl and Jesse Quick that may join The Team. I am actually a little glad they add some new characters but hope they give the main six more screen time than season 2. And there might be a possible chance that Wally West will return/revived! So I'm very excited to see the next Young Justice season turns out and that I might have the new heroes come into the story later on. But enough talk, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Mount. Justice**

 **April 17, 2011**

 **8:35 a.m. ET**

The Team stood in the Mission Room wearing their civilian clothes. They are waiting for Batman a mission briefing, and all looking exhausted. Few of them yawned, especially Wally who yawns every few seconds.

Wally let out a loud yawn. "Not what I wanted to do on a Sunday."

"I don't think anyone wanted to start a Sunday like this," Robin said while everyone can agree except for Kaldur who seemed to be the least tired.

"Indeed, but let's see what Batman wants," Kaldur told The Team.

"Recognize Batman 01." The zeta tubes glowed bright yellow, the gears spin around and Batman appeared.

He walked out of the zeta tubes and saw The Team waiting for him. "Good to see you all are here."

"It's too early for this. Can't we do this later or have The League handle it." Wally complained but then getting elbowed by Artemis. "OW!"

"Can we have a day where you don't complain," Artemis said as she glared at him.

Batman coughed and got their attention. "Moving on." He turned around and the hole of appeared in front of him. He typed in something and a large hop screen appeared for The Team to see Earth. "One of the Watchtower's cameras caught this yesterday afternoon."

There were a few seconds of seeing nothing but Earth and space. Then, all of the sudden a strange beam of light was caught on camera, it moved across the screen with great speed making it's way to Earth. Few more seconds later they saw it enter Earth's atmosphere before it disappeared, Batman then rewind and stopped to where they see the falling object.

"Um, was that a meteorite?" Wally asked. "If this it is then this was a waste of time."

Batman glared at him, instantly making him stop talk talking. "No, it wasn't a meteorite, but some sort of spacecraft." He saw that they were still not really paying attention besides Kaldur. "I see that you all are not taking this seriously."

"My apologies Batman, but since the defeat of Vandal Savage we all became to laid back. So to speak." Kaldur said.

"No you all did well that day. Stopping Savage and saving The League. You all deserved a little break." Batman said with a smirk but then replace with a frown. "But that was months ago and whatever or whoever is in this spacecraft can endanger lives. So you all need to focus now." He turned back to the holo-computer to zoom in on the falling object and revealing a circular spacecraft that can be barely seen

"C'mon Batman I'm sure whoever it is we can all take him down," Wally said with a smirk while everyone just sighed.

Batman sighed and turned to The Team. "You've all grown cocky." He said sternly. "Just because you defeated Savage and activity died down tremendously, doesn't mean you all need to slack off."

Ever since The Team saved The League from Vandal Savage, Light activity has been quite. There are a few calls from super villains up to something but it wasn't the Light's doing. Everyday Batman gets frustrated and trying to figure out on what the Light is planning. And it doesn't hall that The Team hasn't done anything since then. They would slack off on trading and wouldn't take missions seriously. Even though they complete the mission. He and Clark talked about it and said that they are still kids and should let them enjoy more. Well, The Team doesn't slack off that much it's just Wally who Batman is concern about. However, he takes to Barry or known as the Flash about it, he said that Wally if too overconfident.

"Okay Bats we start taking things seriously, you don't have to get too worked up about it." Robin stepped in making sure that Batman doesn't kill Wally. "Dude, keep your mouth shut for like 5 minutes!" He whispered to Wally.

Kaldur looked at the spacecraft through the screen and then looked back at Batman. "How come The League couldn't detect this?"

Batman sighs again. "It seems that it could completely pass our detection system. Since I just found about this morning whoever was in there is long gone."

"So you want us to track this?" Artemis ask gesturing to the spacecraft.

"Yes, whoever was in there is possibly gone," Batman said and type something else and a map of the US appeared. He zoomed in at Kansas and a red dot appeared. "I've pinpointed the location of the crash to be in Kansas." He turns to The Team. "Your main objective is to find the spacecraft and who or what was inside and bring it to the Watchtower."

"Why the Watchtower?" Robin asked.

"Interrogation, and if he tries to escape it'll impossible," Batman replied. "Now you all better get going."

Kaldur nodded and looked at The Team. "Get prepared and meet in the bioship in 10." The Team nodded and quickly left to the locker rooms to change in their gear before heading off.

* * *

 **Kansas**

 **April 17, 2011**

 **7:15 a.m. CT**

The Team sat in the bioship wearing their gear and with Megan or Miss Martian who was piloting the ship in camo mode. "So what the plan?" She asked.

"First we land by the destination of the crash to find anything useful to know what we are finding," Kaldur replied. "Once we find whoever this is then we will try to communicate with it and if not, then we go to plan B."

"I hope we go into plan B." Conner or Superboy whispered to himself.

"Let's just get this over with." Wall or Kid Flash yawned.

"You're still tired?" Artemis asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Yup. Sunday is my lazy day."

"Along with every day." Robin shot back making everyone laugh and with Wally fake laughing.

A bolo screen appeared in front of Megan. "Where 5 minutes away from the destination." Miss Martian said seriously.

"Everyone get ready." Kaldur or Aqualad said as everyone nodded.

A few minutes later they arrived and saw a large crater on the ground. They also noticed that the spacecraft and whatever was in it is gone. Miss Martian landed the bioship few feet away from the crater and it got out of camouflage mode revealing a red and blue ship. The back of the bioship opened and The Team walked out with Aqualad leading.

"So we just look around and find anything?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, spread out and find anything that can be useful." He said as everyone split up.

Robin slid down the crater and walked to the center with a small blue screen in front of his face. "Yup, this is where it crashed." Before noticing a small price of metal below him. He scanned the small metal piece and his eyes slightly widen. "Aqualad come here for a second!"

Aqualad slides down the crater and quickly made his way to Robin. "You find something?"

"Something like that." Robin showed him the small piece of metal. "I scanned this and it doesn't seem to exist anywhere in the periodic table."

Kid Flash used his speed to go in between the two to look at the metal. "So I'm guessing that the spacecraft is made out of this."

"I'm going to say yes," Robin said before looking at the two. "But I'm not sure we'll find anything here useful beside this." He said gesturing the small piece.

"Maybe but let's still see we can find anything," Aqualad said.

"Well, you guys don't have to look anymore." They looked up to where the voice came from to see a black haired teen wearing strange armor floating in the sky. "I see this is where I crashed." He said to himself.

"Ummm, who are you?" Kid Flash asked.

"My name doesn't concern you." He said as he glared at Kid Flash. "Just tell me what do you want from me."

"How did he know?" Wally asked but then he noticed the rest of The Team arrive where he was. "Hey guys! We found our guy!"

They look up to see the black haired teen. "I wondering where the rest left off to." He floated down to the ground in front of The Team, few feet away. He looked at each member of The Team but noticed both Superboy and Miss Martian. "So there's a Martian and a Kryptonian on this planet. But I thought every Kryptonian died on their planet and that Martians only stay on their planet."

"Wait! You know what we are?" Miss Martian asked gesture her and Superboy.

"Yes I do. Now, what do you all want from me?" He asks.

"Well first off, what your name?" Superboy asked aggressively.

"I would watch your tone if I were you Kryptonian." He said with a smirk. "As for my name, you can call me Ezcar. A Saiyan."

"Then maybe we can come to an agreement Ezcar." Aqualad said stepping forward.

"We can but," with great speed, Ezcar left hooked at Aqualad face. Sending him sliding across the dirt. "I can use a little work out right about now."

"AQUALAD!" Robin yelled but immediately glared at Ezcar and taking out his two pars of escrima sticks and charged to him.

Robin went to kick Ezcar but was blocked by his forearm. Robin then drew back his leg and launched a barrage of attacks with his escrima sticks. All those attacks failed with Ezcar dodging them as he stepped back with each attack. Robin kept going on his attacks but Ezcar saw an opening and jabbed Robin in the gut. He fell to his knees as he coughed up blood. At that moment Superboy leaped at Ezcar, tackling him to the ground and pinning him. He then began to punch Ezcar repeatedly in the face, but it seemed that the punches weren't hurting Ezcar. He placed his right hand on Superboy's chest and his hand glowed blue before it exploded, pushing Superboy off of him.

Ezcar got up and dusted himself off. "Impressive Kryptonian. You managed to make me bleed a little." He said with a smirk and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth.

Artemis was on top of the crater behind Ezcar and took this chance to strike. She quickly grabbed one of her arrows and pulling back, she launched the arrow. Ezcar quickly turned around grabbing the arrow before it can hit him.

He looked up at Artemis with a questionable look. "Really, an arrow." He said looking at the arrow and saw a small red blinking dot.

Before he can do anything, the arrow exploded in front of him as a smirk grew on her face. The area where Ezcar was at was consumed by smoke and small flames. She smirked that she got the alien buy failed to realize that it wasn't effective. He appears behind here and before she could do anything, Ezcar chopped her neck, knocking her unconscious.

"ARTEMIS!" Kid Flash yelled as he ran at Ezcar. He went to punch him but was punched in the face.

Ezcar looked at the speedster and rest of The Team with a disappointed look. "I gotta say, this was very disappointing." He looked at Rocket, Zatanna, Miss Martian was left. He then saw that Aqualad up but was still shaken from the hit. "I hope that the rest of you can do something. Please do something before I lose my mind of complete boredom."

"I'm not done with you bastard!" He turned his head to see Superboy charging him with a punch.

Ezcar simply dodged the punch but saw Miss Martian above him. Her eyes glowed green as she ripped chunks of the ground and they floated in the sky. The chunks flew straight at him, be braced himself by putting his arms in an 'X' in front of his face. Superboy noticed this and took this chance to charge in again.

Ezcar slowly let his arms down and from the corner of his eye, he saw Superboy charging at him. Before he can do anything, Superboy punched Ezcar sending him sliding against the ground. He got up in anger but was pushed back to the ground by Rocket kicking him on the back of the head. He slowly got up but was uppercutted by Aqualad's water hammer, sending flying up in the air. Superboy used his jumping ability to jump towards Ezcar and punched him straight back to the ground, causing him to make a small crater.

Ezcar slowly got up, glaring at The Team. "Seems that you weaklings stepped up your game. Then again, I'm still worn out from my last fight." He fully stood up holding his left side while having a smirk on his face. "Let's continue shall we?"

"You asked for it. Zatanna." Super glared at him before he looked at her. Make clones of Superboy

She nodded and pulled out her hands. "Ekoms dna srorrim Etaerc Dik Hsalf snoisulli!"

Small puffs of smoke appeared, creating 8 Superboy's whiched surprised Ezcar. All the Superboy's charged in with punches as Ezcar blocked about half of them but was still getting hit. He managed to take out all of the clones, leaving the real Superboy standing in front of him. Grabbing his shoulders, he kneed him in the gut making him cough up blood. He fell to his knees as blood dropped from his mouth, he looked before getting left hooked by Ezcar.

"CONNER!" Miss Martian yelled in horror as flew quickly towards him.

"MISS MARTIAN NO!" Aqualad yelled to stop her but was too late.

Ezcar pointed his hand at Miss Martian and his hand glowed blue before a blue orb came out of his hand. It moved quickly towards her and before she can notice it exploded on her. She screamed in pain being knocked out of the sky and crashing onto the ground.

"M-Megan." Superboy said faintly holding his guy and seeing Miss Martian being blown from out of the sky.

"Don't worry Kryptonian she'll live," Ezcar told Superboy who sighed in relief. "For now."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Superboy yelled and went for one final punch.

Ezcar simply grabbed his hand and looked at Superboy disappointedly. "You should've stayed down." He grabbed Superboy's throat firmly while lifting him up.

Superboy tried to break free but was weak and in pain, few more seconds later he passed out. Ezcar then threw Superboy aside like trash, he turned around to see Aqualad, Zatanna, and Rocket standing. He smirked when he noticed the fear in the threes faces.

"Aqualad, what are going to do?" Zatanna asked. "We can't do anything with the whole team down."

"I've already contacted The League for backup, so we have to hold him for a little while longer." He answered as his water bearers turned into swords

"That's if we can hold him long enough." Rocket said. "How long do we need to hold him for?"

"About 5 minutes."

"I don't think we can last that long," Zatanna said with a worried look. "And I think we should do something quick!" They turned to see Ezcar floating above the ground as pieces of the ground floated off the ground and both his hands glowed red. Small red electrical sparks around his hands and then two red orbs appeared.

"I'm afraid you don't have 5 minutes," Ezcar said with a smirk as he combined the two orbs making it larger. "Now let's end this."

"SAIYANS WRATH!" He pointed his arms at them and pushed forward, creating a large red beam blasted from his hand, making its way to them.

Rocket moved her arms out creating a large force bubble that covers the three of them. She managed to stop the blast from hitting them, but the blast was still going. "I'm not sure this will hold out much longer."

"I got you Rocket," Zatanna said as she pointed her hands out. " **Ecrofnier S'tekcor elbbub htiw ym skcigam**!" Zatanna's spell helped stop the blast from breaking through Rockets force bubble

Ezcar grew tired and bored, even a little frustrating at the situation he was in so he pushed his arms forward again but more aggressive. Upon that, the blast became bigger and both Zatanna and Rocket tried their best to hold the shields up.

The blast broke the shield and it crashed between the three heroes and the entire area covered in smoke. Ezcar floated back down and walked towards the smoke, as he was waking it cleared up to see the three heroes on the ground. He then saw Aqualad slowly getting up and looked up to see Ezcar over him with a smirk on his face.

Ezcar looked around him seeing the unconscious team and back to Aqualad. "You all fought well for weaklings."

"W-We are not weak." Aqualad said angrily.

Ezcar quickly grabbed his throat. "Yes you are, but you all show promise." He let go of Aqualad's throat and stood up and walking towards the two unconscious females. "That's why I decided to spare all of you."

Aqualad stood back up but barely standing. "So we can fight again in the future."

"Yes." He said and turned towards Aqualad with a small smirk. "I should get going before more of your friends show up."

Aqualad glared at him. "They'll be here any minute and they will come after you."

"I know." He turned away looking down at Rocket with an evil smirk. "That's why I going to need some leverage."

Aqualad realized what he meant about that. "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" He charged at him but was punched in the gut making him fall back to the ground, coughing up blood.

"I won't hurt her as long as you or your friends don't bother me." He said kneeling down, eye level to Aqualad. "So let your friends know who's life is at stake."

Before he could say anything, Ezcar kneed him in the face knocking him unconscious. Ezcar walked back to Rocket and picked her up over his shoulder. After that he floated off the ground and flew up into the sky and leaving the area with The Team unconscious, only to have the Justice League arrive moments later.

* * *

 **Mount. Justice**

 **April 17, 2011**

 **1:22 p.m. ET**

The Team laid on beds unconscious in the medical bay recovering from the battle with Ezcar. They were bandaged up especially the ones that took the most damaged, Batman was monitors The Teams vitals when he and Aquaman saw Aqualad waking up.

Aqualad slowly opened his eyes to see Aquaman. "M-My King?" He shot up from the bed.

"It's okay Kaldur'ahm you and The Team are recovering," Aquaman said as he placed his hand on his protégés shoulder.

"I see." Aqualad looked at his fallen comrades and noticed that someone was missing. "Wait. Where's Raquel?"

Aqualad looked at Batman and let out a sigh before turning back to Aqualad. "That what we need to talk about with you and others."

"It would be best to tell all of you at once but since they're still unconscious it seemed that whoever you fought, it took Rocket," Batman said making Aqualad eyes widen. "Don't worry. The League is searching for her and whatever took her."

"Is there any luck of finding them since we've been out?"

"I'm afraid we've found nothing on their whereabouts," Batman said. "We can't contact her, but we believe she is still unconscious like you all."

Aqualad growled at that and went to get up but was stopped by Aquaman. "Easy Kaldur'ahm. You're still injured and still need to rest."

"I'm sorry my king, but a member of my team is missing and we need to get to her before it's too late!" Aqualad yelled.

"Calm down Aqualad." Batman sternly said as he forced Aqualad back to the bed. "As soon as you and The Team are fully recovered, we can begin searching for her. But for now, you need rest."

Aqualad sighed. "Alright, I'll rest."

"Good." Batman simply said. "I have some questions. Do you know what he is?"

"Batman, you said he needs rest, so let him." Aquaman said as he walked to Batman.

"I know, but we need all the information in order to know what we are dealing with and finding Rocket."

"I'm sorry my king but he's right," Aqualad said as he sat up. "His name is Ezcar, and I think he also mentioned his race, Saiyan. He is able to fly like most of the Leaguers, and he's able to make some sort of attacks that look similar to my magic and that of The Conservatory of Sorcery. But I believed he was holding back a great deal of his power, he may have used more power in his last attack to break through Zatanna and Rockets shield."

"I see. I'll ask Hal and Jordan if they know who this Ezcar is and anything on Saiyans." Batman said. "Is there anything else we should know about?"

Aqualad sighed. "I'm afraid that's all I know so far."

"Alright then, I'll be up in the Watchtower to talk with Hal and Jordan." He said to Aquaman before turning back to Aqualad. "You should get some rest, you'll need it." Was all he said before leaving the room.

"Thank you Kaldur'ahm," Aquaman told him. "I'll let you know if we find anything." He then left the room, following Batman.

Aqualad looked at his fallen comrades gripping the bed sheets. 'I'll make you pay for what you did.' He said angrily as he saw an image in his head of Ezcar with an evil grin, which is only making him angrier. Not only was he angry, he was more frustrated with himself that he let his Team get injured and Rocket being kidnapped. But he knows that he can't do anything now due to his injuries and that both Batman and Aquaman told him he should rest. He laid back down and tried to get some rest but was still angry at both himself and Ezcar, so he got up and made his way to the workout room.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

 **April 17, 2011**

 **3:28 p.m. ET**

Batman was currently in the Watchtower on the holo-computer searching for anything that helps finding Ezcar. He was currently waiting for Hal and Jordan, who are both the Green Lanterns. He contacted both of them to meet him in the Watchtower as soon as possible. He continued searching when at the corner of his eyes, the Zeta-Tubes brighten up and gears turned.

"Recognize Green Lantern 05." A white skin male with short brown hair appeared from the Zeta-Tube. He is wearing a dark green domino mask to hide his identity and a green and black costume. The torso and shoulders are green, while the legs, arms, and armpits are black. The forearms and hands of his costume are white, the feet green, and the Green Lantern symbol on his chest. This Green Lantern is known as Hal Jordan.

"Recognize Green Lantern 14." A dark skin male with a slender build and short black hair appeared behind the other Green Lantern. Unlike the other, he does not wear a mask to conceal his identity. His costume is mostly black, except for green parts on his wrists and on his shoulders and upper chest. He also wears the Green Lantern symbol on his chest. The other Lantern is known as John Stewart.

The two Green Lanterns walked over to Batman as he continued to be on the holo-computer. "You needed to see us, Batman?" Hal asked.

"Yes, I did." Batman said as he turned around to face the two lanterns. "Do any of you know anything about Saiyans?"

The two looked at each other before looking back at Batman. "Yeah we've heard of them." John said. "How do you know of them?"

"It seems that whoever was in that spacecraft is a Saiyan." He said making both Green Lantern's eyes widen.

"What makes you think it's a Saiyan?" Hal asked nervously.

"Because he was the one that took down The Team and kidnapped Rocket," Batman said sternly. "Now tell me what you know."

"First tell us this Saiyans name." Hal said.

"His name is Ezcar." Batman said.

"Alright, Well none of it is good," Hal said. "From what we know and what we've heard they are barbaric warrior race, that enjoy fighting and killing."

"So he willing to kill without hesitation then?"

"Yes but goes much more than that." Hal said. "They are much like mercenaries but their main job is…" Hal stopped as he began to shake and clenched his fist.

"There job is to wipe out all life." John said for Hal and making Batman's eyes widen.

"No," Batman said breath taken but looked at the two. "Then this Saiyan is a much more of a threat than I thought."

"They are, but it seemed that this Saiyan survived." Hal said.

"What do you mean he survived?"

"a few years ago their home planet was destroyed, we believed that a large asteroid was the cause," Hal said. "And that every Saiyan was on their planet when it happened."

"But he managed to survive the explosion?" Batman asked.

"Actually there are a few Saiyans that weren't there when their home planet exploded. We're not sure how many survived or where they're at, but their one of the Green Lanterns Crop top priority." Hal said.

"And why haven't you guys done anything to find them and stop them from doing any harm?" Batman said sternly.

John sighed. "We've tried but their so dangerous that they killed thousands of Green Lanterns, and enough to have the Corp started to fear them."

"But now that their home planet is gone they can anywhere in the galaxy. And out of those few survivors, he ends up on Earth." Hal said irritated.

"Then we should get to work," Batman said before turning away and went back to the holo-computer. "I want the two of you to search for the Saiyan."

"Alright, we'll see what we can do," Hal said as the two Lanterns began to walk away to the Zeta-Tube but stopped and turned back. "Wait. How's Icon? You know…with Rocket missing."

Batman sighed and turned back to Hal. "He's not taking this well. Ever since Rocket went missing he's been out there looking for her. I tried to talk to him to rest but he won't stop until Rocket is found." He explained. "Now you two should get going."

"Okay then." Hal looked back at Jordan. "Let get going."

The two Lanterns walked up to the Zeta-Tubes and the two walked into it before disappearing. Batman remained there, still on the Holo computer doing anything he can to find Rocket and Ezcar. 'You'll suffer the consequences Saiyan.' He thought to himself as he sighed in frustration, finding nothing on their whereabouts. He turned off the holo-computer and went into the Zeta-Tubes to try and help with the search.

* * *

 **Well, there's the second chapter of the story and hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And I will try to post chapters at least 1-2 times a month. I hope you guys like and follow the story and that you guys stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Break In

Disclaimer- All property is owned by their owners, I only own the story and my OC's

 **Sorry for late updates everyone it's hard to write while in school and work long hours at work. But I try to take advantage of my free time to write as much as I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Colorado**

 **April 18, 2011**

 **10:35 a.m. MT**

Rocket slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a dark room and that she was laying on a cold hard surface. She then noticed a bright and warm sensation next to her, and a smell of something being cooked. She looked over to see a small fire and about four fishes on sticks over the fire and pre-eaten fish around it. 'That's a lot of fish.' She thought to herself as she sat up but gripped her head in pain, and at that moment she realized something. 'Wait a minute, where am I? She asked herself as she looked around to see she was in a cave of some sort.

"About time you woke up." A stern voice said from the shadows.

She turned to wear the voice came from to see a shadow figure walking towards her. As the figure was walking closer, the light was showing who it was. The moment it walked into the light Rockets eyes widen and move back to see who it was, Ezcar, the one that attacked her and her friends. He just looked at her before she noticed that he had pieces of wood under his right arm.

"YOU!" She screamed as she got up and charged at him, but then fell to her knees.

"You're to weak to move at the moment." he informed her as he dropped the wood on the ground.

"No thanks to you." She said angrily as she glared at the alien in front of her.

"Guess you're right about that," Ezcar said with a chuckle, but only making her glare at him. "But, I gotta say that was an interesting fight, boring, but interesting."

"Gee I feel much better about myself." She sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't supposed to." He said as she sat down in front of the fire, across from Rocket. "But you should be grateful that I didn't kill you or your friends."

"Like I'll thank you for that!" She growled at him.

Ezcar chuckled. "You don't need to." He said as he grabbed one of the fishes and started to eat it and finished within a few bites. "Since I still have a use for you. But before we continue our conversation, what's your name?"

"Rocket." She sternly said. "What do you mean 'you have use of me'?" she asked as Ezcar grabbed another fish.

"You're going to help me get off the planet." He said before eating the fish.

"I will never help you!" She screamed as she slowly stood up and leaned against a rock. "And there's nothing you could do to make me help you."

"Actually there is." He said as an evil grin appeared on his face and tossing the eaten fish. He stood up and walked towards Rocket Who tried to walk away. "If you don't aid me then all your friends will die." He simply said as he cupped her chin to look at her eyes and starting to see the fear in them.

Rocket then slapped his hand away and glared at him. "I don't believe you have the power to face the entire League."

"So that little group I fought is called the League?" Ezcar asked. 'Where have I heard something close to that?' He thought.

"Not yet, but I still don't think you can win against the League." She said as she crossed her arms and chuckled at Ezcar who is fuming with anger.

"YES I CAN!" He yelled punching the wall of rocks next to him. "Just tell me where I can find something that can get me off this planet!"

"Alright, alright I'll tell you, but on one condition." She said. Ezcar sighed and gestured for her to continue. "Just don't kill anybody, please." She said almost begging for him to not kill anybody, especially her friends.

Ezcar glared at her but then sighed. "Fine I wont kill anyone. Now tell me!"

"It's a research facility called Star Labs." She said. "There are multiple labs but I'm not sure where the closest one is."

"I'll find one on my own. But first," he pulled out the small white box and opened it. He pulled out a blue pill like object and pressed the button on top of it before tossing it few feet away. It exploded into a puff of smoke and a few moments later it cleared up revealing the damaged space pod.

Rocket eyes widen in shock as she witnessed the space pod appear out of that small pill like object. She looked at Ezcar to see him walking up to it with Rocket following. "How did you do that?"

"Did what?" He asked as he opened the space pod.

"How did you make this just appear?!" She gestured at the space pod.

Ezcar sighed and opened the small white box to have her see a dozen of pill-like objects, each with a different color. "There called DynoCaps, created by a small company on some planet." He put away the box.

"Oh. Do you the name the creators?" She asked.

"No, mostly everything about the attack was kept secret." He simply said opening the door of the space pod.

"Mostly? Do you know who was the one responsible for their deaths?" She asked.

"Yes." She noticed the change of expression as he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. "But I'm not going to tell you."

She then glared at him. "Why not?"

"It best of you don't know." He sternly said.

She sighed in frustration at the attempt on getting information. "What's that? Did they made that?" She pointed at the device on his face.

"It's called a Scouter. It reads power levels or what most beings call it ki energy anywhere on this planet, and they didn't make it." He answered.

"Power levels?" She asked confusingly.

He sighed in annoyance pinching the top of his nose before looking back at Rocket. "The reading of a person's ki is converted into numbers of an unspecified unit, and the resulting number is the "Power Level", or an estimation of that person's physical capability. For example," He pressed the small red button and strange writing appeared on the green glass. "your power level is 475. Which is pretty high for a human, but not even close to mine." He said proudly.

"Oh really. What your 'power level' tough guy?"

"My power level is about 12,000." He said making Rockets eyes widen slightly.

"O-Okay, what about the others?" She asked.

"If I can remember correctly that Kryptonian has an impressive power level of 4,000. Hell, there's a lot of people on this planet that is stronger than Raditz." He laughed at the last part.

"Who's Raditz?"

"Just a weakling." He said with a smirk but got a disapproved look from Rocket. "Now for the rest of your friend's power levels. The Martian has a power level of 2,260. Fish Boy has a level of 1,500 while the yellow speedster is 1,400 which is pretty close to the other. Boy in tights is 450 and the magic girl is about 800 and last on is the archer who has a power level of 450. There all done, is there anything else you wanted to ask?" He sighed after telling the earthling girl her friend's power levels.

"Not right now." She said simply.

"Good, now get in the pod." He said sternly and gesturing for her to get in the space pod.

"There's no way I'm going in there." She said still glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"Oh yes, you are." He simply said and pushing her into the pod and closing the door.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed banging at the door.

Ezcar found this amusing and chuckled at the scene. "Can barely hear you! The pod is completely sound proof!" He smirked.

Rocket stopped banging and glared again at him as he had a smirk. She got comfortable and flipped the bird at Ezcar. He laughed before eating another one of the cooked fish and noticed the look on her face that he recognized. The face of hunger.

"I can see your hungry." He said eating his fish but let out a sigh and opened the door and handing her the last fish. "There, just be happy I decided to give you that." He closed the door and walked away, leaving the cave to find this Star Labs.

"Thank you." She whispered to herself in the space pod as she slowly ate the fish that was hidden to her.

* * *

 **Taos**

 **April 18, 2011**

 **11:40 a.m. MT**

After looking for an hour he found a pretty large building in some town south of where he was hiding out. Observing the building to make sure this was the building he was looking for until he saw a sign that says Star Labs. 'Bingo.' He thought to himself with a smirk, now he had to find a way in. Of course, he would just bust in full force and take what he needed, but he promised the earth women that he'll not harm anyone. Trying to find a way to get in without harming anybody is proving to be difficult but eventually gave up. 'Screw it.' He flew towards the building, pointing his hands towards the building, a blue energy orb flew to the top of the facility.

Upon impact it caused a massive explosion creating a hole for Ezcar to enter. Landing inside Star Labs he noticed a few bodies on the ground which he presumed they were dead. Just seconds later the facilities alarm system went off, meaning he doesn't have enough time before Rockets friends show up. He began to walk towards the door but before he can continue his search he heard coughing from the rubble. Ezcar walked to where the coughing came from and began removing the rubble, only to see a middle age man in his late 30's. The man had golden brown hair, with cracked glasses, blue button shirt with tan pants and a lab coat. He was all bruised and bleeding from the cuts but one injury made Ezcar knew this man will never recover. Both of the man's legs were completely crushed.

"H-Help." The man struggled to say before coughing out blood.

Ezcar kneeled down next to the man. "I'll help but first you have to help me." He said as the man looked at him with blood dripping from his mouth. "You tell me where you keep all your technology prototypes or anything that gets me off this planet." He waited for the man to answer but then heard men closing in from the other side of the door and seemed to be armed.

"W-W have an underground s-storage room under the facility." The man barely said.

"That's a good human, but as promised I'll help you." Ezcar pulled out a white syringe with green liquid inside. He then injected the syringe into the man's arm. "This will numb the pain for a few hours, that give you enough time for someone to help you." Ezcar bluntly said before getting up and walking away.

"T-Thank you." The man said.

Ezcar stopped and looked down at the man. "Don't thank the one that crippled you."He said coldly but with a smirk before walking to the door.

That's when the doors burst open, revealing a dozen armed guards aiming their guns at Ezcar. They looked around to see bodies and a teen with strange armor standing right in front of them. They easily presume it was him so they all opened fire. He stood there catching each bullet that flew directly at him, and a few moments later they stopped firing. Their eyes widen in fear to see Ezcar with an evil grin and dropping all the bullets he caught.

He cracked his neck giving the guards an evil grin. "My turn now." He said before charging in taking out each guard one by one and fighting his way to the storage room under Star Labs.

* * *

 **New Mexico**

 **April 18, 2011**

 **11:50 a.m. MT**

Just mere seconds after the alarm went off the Justice League were aware of the situation and took immediate action. Batman was in the Watchtower when he got the alarm and saw that there was an explosion at Star Labs in Taos. So he decided to send both Green Lanterns, The Flash, and Captain Marvel to scout and see what's going one. The Green Lanterns and Captain Marvel were flying towards Stat Labs as fast they could while Flash running from central city to Taos.

"Flash how far are you from Star Labs." Hal asked Flash thought the communicator.

"I'm about a minute out. And you guys?" Flash asked.

"We just entered Taos, heading to Star Labs now." Hal replied.

"So what the plan?" Captain Marvel asked.

"We don't know what happen at Star Labs but knowing them it was probably another failed test. So we're going to help anyone who was harmed in the explosion." Hal Explained before they noticed that Star Labs more damaged than what they saw before heading there. The facility had more holes that could only be caused by explosions and it was starting to catch on fire.

They already noticed police car around the building keeping civilians out while there were firemen trying to put out the fire and ambulances helping everyone who was in Star Labs. That's when the Flash came out running using his super speed to drop off people before running back into. The three heroes quickly landed next to the chief of police and Flash came running back with two out her people.

Paramedics came running to help the two workers and Flash noticed the other three heroes and ran towards them. "That should be everyone." He informed them getting a nod from Hal.

"What happen here chief?" John asked. "Is this another Star Lab accident?"

"That's what we thought but after asking questions to the workers, it seems that this is a break in." The chief explained as the heroes continued to listen.

"That explains the knocked out guards I've found everywhere." Flash said.

"Do they know who it was?" Asked Hal.

"None of them couldn't get a good look at it but one of the head scientists managed to get a good look at him, though." He continued and noticed the heroes listening. "When the Flash saved him and before he went unconscious, he said that he was there when the attack started. However, the attacker managed to the man before his wounds were got worse by injecting some green liquid. But what shocked me more is that the attacker was just a kid wearing strange armor and had a brown furry belt." After that, both of the Green Lantern's eyes widen as they looked at each other with scared looks.

"It fits the description The Team told us about the Saiyan." John said to Hal.

"It does. That only make this more dangerous so I'll call for backup." Hal said and turning to the chief of police. "Chief guard the area and whatever comes out and if it's not, try to hold him until the rest of the Justice League arrive."

"You got it Green Lantern." Chief said before walking away and talking to other officers through his walkie-talkie.

"Flash help them put out the fire." Hal told Flash.

"You got it." He used his speed to move to the front of the flaming building. He spun both of his arms in circles with great speed, making it look like he had mini tornadoes around his arms. The fire began to get sucked into the Flashes mini tornadoes, in just seconds the fire was completely gone. "Huh. Should've done this first before going in to save the workers." He said to himself.

"Way to go Flash!" Captain Marvel said excitedly and patted Flash on the back.

"With the fire gone we need to head to the storage room under Star Labs." Hal told them.

"Why would he go there?" Captain Marvel asked.

"He might think that there is something here that can get him off Earth." John said.

"Isn't that what we want so he doesn't hurt anyone?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Yes but if there is something that gets off of Earth than he will continue wiping out life on every planet he lands on." John told him getting a bid from him.

"With that out of the way, we should move fast. Flash you go ahead, we'll catch up as fast we could." Hal said to Flash.

"What should I do if I run into our intruder?"

"Try to hold him till we get there I'll quickly call Batman for backup." Hal said as Flash already used his speed to run in Star Labs hoping to catch the Saiyan.

 **Ezcar P.O.V**

Ezcar blew a hole in the ground on the lowest floor of Star Labs and noticed there was another hallway so he flew down. 'Where the heel is the storage room!' He thought to himself angrily. The search for the storage room was making him irritated and it didn't help he fought a handful of untrained guards and scientists getting in his way. Of course, it would've been easier if he killed them but it promised Rocket that he wouldn't kill anyone, even if it's driving him insane. He was about to blow another hole in the ground until his Scouter went off, detecting something. A trail of yellow lighting ran past him and he looked to see a man wearing a full-body suit that is all red but has two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrists. The strange man in front of him also has yellow lightning bolt logo on his chest and boots.

He looked at his scouter to see this man power level had a smirk on his face. "A power level of 7,500. Not bad at all earthling, but what do you want."

"Look kid just stop what you are doing!" Flash yelled demandly.

"I can't do that until I get what I want."

"What do you want?" Flash asked.

"All I want is to get off this planet, and the Earth women said that there might be something that can help me here." Ezcar explained.

"Do you mean Rocket?!" Flash asked angrily and getting a nod from Ezcar who had a smirk. Flash calmed down and asked, "Let's make a trade. You hand us Rocket unharmed and we help you." Flash offered hoping the young Saiyan will accept.

"Tempting but I won't accept. I already promised here that I won't kill anybody and I saved a man's life, which I don't like doing." Ezcar got into a fighting stance. "So I'm going to get whatever is down there even if I have to go through you, which shouldn't be too hard." He said mockingly. Ezcar was about charge at the Flash but was stopped when his Scouter went off again. He turned around to see where the power level is coming from, but before he can do a full turn he was left hooked in the face and send flying to where Flash was. Ezcar crashed into the wall and Flash used his speed to move away and ran next to the one who punched Ezcar, Captain Marvel.

"Do you think that did it?" Captain Marvel asked.

"No, Saiyans take much more than one punch." John told Captain Marvel.

"Okay! That one hurt!" Ezcar yelled as he walked out of wall holding his face while glaring at Captain Marvel until he noticed the two Green Lanterns. 'Great, Green Lanterns.' He thought annoyingly.

Hal walked towards to Ezcar. "We know who you are so if I were you I would surrender. Unless you want to fight us then you should check our power level since your race loves to read them." He said almost mockingly.

Ezcar glared at him but did what Hal said and checked their power levels. His eyes widen at the three power levels and he began to shake, not out of fear but out of excitement. Both of the Green Lanterns has a power level of 8,000 while Captain Marvel has a power level of 10,000. Ezcar then laughed confusing the heroes.

"Uhhh why is he laughing!" Flash asked nervously.

Before anyone could say anything, Ezcar laugh died down as he stares at them with an evil grin. "Do you really think I will surrender Lantern, especially when all four of you have high power levels, I can easily get a workout in this." He got into his fighting stance while the four heroes ready themselves. "This is going to be fun."

Ezcar charged at them with a punch ready, but both Lanterns put out their arms and their rings glowed making a shield for them. He punched the green shield the Lanterns made but didn't last long as the one punched shattered it. Before he can recover, both Flash and Captain Marvel took this opportunity to attack. CM went to right hooked Ezcar but grabbed his arm and throwing against the wall making a small hole upon impact. His Scouter went off and saw Flash running towards him so he quickly spun around roundhouse kicking Flash in the face. Both the Green Lanterns charged in as both had green hammers over their hand and with one quick motion they hit him, sending flying up to the upper levels.

Ezcar cleared the rubble off of him but the ground collapsed as Captain Marvel flew up punching him in the gut. He coughed up blood and held his gut stepping back but Flash used his speed to makes his super punch. However, the punch did little to Ezcar as it only made slide a little, he just stared at Flash with an unimpressed look. Flash rapidly punched Ezcar repeatedly hoping to do something but he stood there, disappointed at the red speedster hoping that he'll give more of a challenge then the other speedster he fought yesterday. He ducked down from one of Flashes punch and elbowed him in the gut making him cough out blood, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Pathetic." He said as he stood back up until glowing green chains surrounding his body. 'What the hell!' He thought to himself as he tried to break free.

"Do it now Captain Marvel!" Hal yelled as the two Lanterns try to keep the young Saiyan from moving.

Captain Marvel flew at Ezcar and with all his strength he right hooked him in the face sending flying through the wall and outside of the facility. Slowly getting up from the punch he had blood dripping from his mouth and glared at the heroes as the came floating down. Flash ran up to the heroes still holding his gut from the guy he got from Ezcar.

He stood up a little shaken from the right hooked but then began to laugh again. "Now this is a real fight! I'm actually getting a little worried."

"Never underestimate the Justice League!" John said as the four heroes prepare to attack.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ezcar said with a smirk as he got ready himself. "But now it's time to get serio-huh?" He stopped when his Scouter went off again. "What now!" He growled as he looked around but saw that there was dozens of high power levels above him. Looking up his eyes widen to see 18 more heroes with high power levels, enough to make most Saiyans seem like weaklings. They all floated in the air while some were standing on a glowing cross and stared down at him.

But there was one power level that made Ezcar shake, not out of excitement but out of fear. It was a tall muscular male with vivid blue eyes and short black hair with a curl over his forehead. He has a blue uniform with a red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape. This man was known around the wile as Superman, the man of steel. What made Ezcar scared of the man of steel is his power level, which was at 100,000.

'H-How does he have a power level of 100,000!' He thought to himself scared but his eyes widen when he saw the "S" symbol. 'He's a Kryptonian!' He yelled mentally.

They all landed onto the ground surrounding the young Saiyan. "You are out numbered. I recommend you surrender." Batman said sternly.

Ezcar clenched his fist to calm him down but he did hard enough to make his hands bleed while glaring at them. He noticed that some of them were glaring at him with hatred and revenge, which wasn't uncommon for him to see. "I never surrender." He growled at him.

"You are making a grave mistake." Batman said as all the members of the Justice League prepare themselves to strike.

Ezcar chuckled as he removed his scouter. "No, all of you are making a grave mistake." He smirked as a white energy orb appeared over his right hand which is the size of his head. "NOW FACE THE FULL POWER OF A SAIYAN WARRIOR!" He laughed as he tossed the whiter energy orb up to the sky.

When the orb was high enough Ezcar closed his hand and the orb enlarged and brighten up, blinding the Justice League. The light died down and the League looked at the large energy orb glowed and then they looked back to the young Saiyan and noticed that his eyes are completely white. He laughed maniacally showing that his fangs sharpen and his body began to twitch. His body then began to grow at a fast rate, his laugh slowly turned into a deep monstrous laugh. His head slowly turned into that of an ape and his body grew bigger than Star Labs, far bigger. All their eyes widen as they see in front of them a young Saiyan turning into a 50 feet ape wearing the same armor he had in his normal.

"MWAHAHA!" He laughed with a monstrous voice. "NOW IT TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO SUFFER FROM MY GREAT APE FORM!" He roared as all the Justice League charged at him but they don't know is that this is going their hardest fight yet.

* * *

 **BOOM CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry I'm planning to have the next chapter be all action between the Justice League vs Great Ape Ezcar. Also I hope you guys like the power levels I gave to the DC characters, but if they seem too low or too high then let me know. I tried to make sure they have good power levels to make sure that Ezcar doesn't seem to OP. And some of you might ask that Ezcar and simply look at the moon since it hasn't been destroyed but in order for them to transform is the full moon. And there are only 12 full moons in a year and I'm sure you can't see a full moon during the day depending on the light of the sky.**

 **But here are the list of some of the power levels:**

Rocket: 475

Superboy: 4,000

Miss Martian: 2,260

Aqualad: 1,500

Kid Flash: 1,400

Robin: 450

Artemis: 450

Green Lantern(Hal): 8,000

Green Lantern(John): 8,000

Captain Marvel: 10,000

Flash: 7,000

Ezcar: 12,000

Great Ape form: 120,000

 **These are some of the PL's but they will change in the future since I'm planning on them to grow stronger. Until next time on Young Justice Saiyans of Earth!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ezcar vs Justice League

Disclaimer- All property is owned by their owners, I only own the story and my OC's

 **Hey Guys sorry for the delay Ive been busy and I had to rewrite the chapter because it was too short and wasn't how I wanted to be. This chapter is shorter compared to the other chapters but its longer the the old version of this chapter. But I hope you all enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

 **Taos**

 **April 18, 2011**

 **12:25 a.m. MT**

"MWAHAHA!" He laughed with a monstrous voice. "NOW IT TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO SUFFER FROM MY GREAT APE FORM!" He roared as his eyes went from white to blood red and immediately seeing him, the whole town began to panic as sirens erupted all over the town.

All their eyes widen as they stared at the 50ft giant. "Uhhhh, did you two know he can do that?" Flash asked nervously.

"No, we didn't. There's not a whole lot of information on then since they kill everyone, not even other Green Lanterns can survive from them." Hal explained nervously and gulped as he stared at the giant in front of him.

"THAT'S RIGHT LANTERN!" Ezcar roared as he looked down at Hal, who was surprised that he heard. "ALL YOU PESKY LANTERNS WOULD ALWAYS GET IN OUR WAY SO WE DECIDED TO KILL THEM LIKE PESTS!" He said as laughed but then calmed down. "AND ALL OF YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE!"

The giant ape opened his mouth showing his fangs but what caught their eyes is that a glowing white orb appeared in his mouth. However Captain Atom eyes widen when he realized what it was, a large amount of energy building up. Ezcar opened his mouth wider as the white orb turned to a large beam, it was heading towards them with intense speed. Before any of the League members could react Captain Atom was the first, he flew in front of it and pulled out his hands. He managed to stop the blast but not only did he stop it, he is actually absorbing it. Which surprised Ezcar.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He roared with his eyes widen as Captian Atom completely absorbed his attack and his body glowed yellow.

"Take this!" He yelled as he fired a large yellow beam at the giant ape. Ezcar was still shocked that he absorbed his attack and didn't realize before it was too late and it caused a massive explosion when it hit him. The entire area was covered in smoke, making it hard to see.

"Did that do it?" Flash asked he tried to see if that did anything. But he then got his also when he appeared charging at Captain Atom and punched him to the ground making a small crater. He slowly got up but was then got crushed by Ezcar who stomped on him and a few moments later he lifted his large foot off to reveal Captain Atom covered in rubble.

"Atom!" Superman yelled worriedly but then glared at the giant ape. He then flew straight at him slamming his fist directly into his chest making crash onto Star Labs, destroying it completely.

Ezcar slowly sat up chuckling. "NOT BAD KRYPTONIAN!" He went to punch Superman but was brought back to the ground by both Green Lanterns as they chained both of Ezcar arms to the ground. 'DAMN LANTERNS!' He thought annoyingly as he tried to break but doing so, both of the Lanterns are putting their power rings to it's limit.

The Justice League knew that the Green Lanterns power rings can only have so much energy and that they might use all their rings energy. So all of them were attacking Ezcar or doing anything to stop him from doing any harm to any innocent civilians. As they were attacking Ezcar he started to get irritated to have both Lanterns hold him down while getting beaten down by the rest of the League. Ezcar was getting more furious so he roared in anger as white aura surround his body and it caused a powerful gust of wind which pushed all of the Justice League away from him except the Lanterns who were still floating. With the rest of the League office him with one strong pull, he broke the chains and swatted both Lanterns from the sky like a fly. The two managed to stop themselves before they crash to the ground. They looked back at Ezcar only to see him charging at them and before they can pull out their rings he grabbed both of them aggressively. Grabbing them in a death grip making them scream in pain and put more force as he chuckled evilly.

"YOU LANTERNS ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ANNOYING TO US SAIYANS. SO I HOPE YOU TWO ENJOY YOUR LAST BREATH OF LIVING!" He laughed as his grip tighten making the Lanterns scream more in pain as their bones getting crushed can be heard. "BUT YOU'RE LUCKY I MADE A DEAL WITH THAT EARTHLING ROCKET, SO YOUR LIFE IS SPARED!" He said unamused as he dropped the Lanterns to the ground.

Icon eyes widen of Ezcar saying her name and his eyes went from shock to anger. "What did you do to Rocket!" Icon yelled in anger charging at him and pulled back his arm.

Ezcar stood there as Icon punched him on his chest but wasn't fazed. He looked down at Icon with a sly grin. "I DID NOTHING TO HER. WE JUST HAD A LITTLE BARGAINING IS ALL AND MAYBE AFTER I FINISH WITH ALL OF YOU I CAN HAVE A LITTLE FUN WITH HER!" He laughed.

"You get your hands off of her you son of a b-!" Before Icon can finish he was punched to the ground but caught himself and moved out of the way before Ezcar can make a move. Icon. Charging back in but this time he had the League to charging at the 50ft Saiyan.

"I'M FEELING A LITTLE CRAMPED WITH ALL THESES BUILDINGS. LETS FREE UP SOME SPACE!" Ezcar roared as he raised his right hand up and his two index fingers in the air. His fingers glowed white as the ground shook as the ground started to crack and little pieces were floating off the ground. The ground around Ezcar shattered with parts of the ground flying off from the ground. With the ground shattering the League who couldn't fly couldn't get any closer to Ezcar without being crushed. But what they didn't notice is that the earthquake was expanding towards the Taos. Not only did it destroy Star Labs more, it was destroying neighboring buildings. Screams can be heard as the earthquake grew more and more out of control, destroying more buildings. Upon the hearing the screams, the Justice League made their way to Taos, leaving Ezcar."EARTHQUAKE EXPLOSION!" Bright white beams appeared from the ground through the cracks.

 **"Yb eht rewop fo rotcod etaf tropelet enoyreve erehwemos efas!"** Doctor Fate yelled as a glowing ankh symbol appeared behind him and the entire League and all the citizens of Taos glowed yellow and disappeared. The ground exploded under Ezcar and Taos disintegrated the ground, destroying the building and covering the entire with smoke.

The smoke started to clear up only to reveal Ezcar in the center of the explosion unharmed, but the whole town around him was in ashes. He looked around and saw the destruction he's done and so he laughed while hitting his chest like an ape.

* * *

 **Justice League p.o.v.**

The Justice League and all of the citizens appeared in the middle of nowhere and the only thing there was sand and large rocks. The citizens looked around confused on what just happen, they were running for their lives and the next thing they knew, they are in the middle of nowhere. While they were all trying to process on what just happen the Justice League have grouped up to discuss the situation.

"Did he just destroyed all of Toas?" Flash asked disbelief as he sat on the ground.

"I'm afraid so." Doctor Fate said breathing heavily. "I managed to teleport all civilians from the battle and luckily no one was killed from the explosion." He said continuing to breathe heavily.

"Are you alright Fate?" Superman asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but I'm not what you should be worried about." Fate said.

"He's right, we have to come up with something to stop the Saiyan." Batman said. "With Captain tom out he won't be able to absorb his attacks along with Hal and John who knew more about their race." He explained while gesturing towards their unconscious League members in front of them.

"Indeed. With Hal and John unable to fight we don't know how to stop this Saiyan." Wonder Woman said.

"And with most of us can't do much against him we have to send out some of our strongest League members," Batman said getting the attention of the others. "Superman. I want you, Icon, Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman along with both Hawkwoman and Hawkman to try to stop him. While the rest of us stay here and help relocate the civilians." He explained.

"Are you sure that we're able to stop him?" Captain Marvel asked.

Batman sighed. "I'm afraid I answer that Billy."

"So we're walking into our deaths then?" Wonder Woman asked bluntly.

"Don't say that," Superman said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We've managed to get out of impossible situations before and I'm sure we'll find a way to stop him."

"True but I'm sure he won't kill us." Icon said.

"What makes you say that?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Well, at first I thought he was going to kill me when he got a hold of me, but before he let me go he mentioned something about Rocket." Icon continued. "He said something that he made a deal with her, I'm not sure what the deal was but it might have something to do with not killing us."

"Maybe but we'll talk about this later right now we have work to do." Batman said before turning towards Doctor Fate. "Teleport them back to Taos."

Doctor Fate nodded and raise his arms out. **"Tropelet meht kcab ot eht enecs fo eht elttab!"** A large ankh symbol appeared in front of him as it glowed. "Alright it's all set." Superman nodded as he and the rest walked into the ankh symbol teleporting them back to what used to be Taos.

* * *

 **Ezcar p.o.v.**

Ezcar stood there in the center of the destroyed town and still in his great ape form. He continued to laugh at the destruction he caused but his laughter died down when a large stable symbol appeared in front of him. Just second later seven members of the Justice League appeared and walked forward.

"SO YOU'RE NOT DEAD AND DECIDED TO COME BACK TO FACE YOUR DEATH!" He roared as he also laughed. "AND WHERE'S THE REST OF YOU?! ARE THEY TOO SCARED TO FACE ME?!" He continued to laugh.

Superman looked up straight at Ezcar glaring at him. "They're helping the people whose homes you destroyed!"

"OH BOO HOO! YOU ALL SHOULD'VE LET THOSE WEAKLINGS TO DIE!" Ezcar roared.

"What about the promise you made to Rocket!" Icon yelled.

"IT WASN'T A PROMISE, MORE LIKE A DEAL."

"And what was a deal?" Icon asked.

"THAT SHE TELLS ME WHERE I CAN FIND SOMEWHERE TO HELP ME GET OFF THIS PLANET AND IN RETURN I DON'T KILL ANYBODY. WHICH FOR ME IS VERY DIFFICULT TO DO." Ezcar explained.

"Why would Rocket say Star Labs? Let alone try to aid him." Wonder Women said disappointedly.

"He must've threatened her to talk. We can't easily accuse Rocket without her explaining." Icon said defending Rocket.

"He's right it's best to let Rocket explain herself when we find her," Superman said. "But first we have to stop him." Gesturing the 50ft Saiyan.

"YES ENOUGH TALKING AND JUST START FIGHTING ME!" Ezcar roared as he leaped towards them, throwing his fist at them.

They all flew away as Ezcar threw a pinch at them and it crashed into the ground destroying it. Superman quickly charged in and punched him but was only blocked with his forearm. As He was occupied with Superman, Wonder Woman power punch Ezcar in the gut making him cough out blood. He held his guy for a moment and managed to regain his breath as he had a smirk on his face. Ezcar was quite impressed that the in front of him grew larger and grew intrigued that humans possessed interesting abilities.

He smirked staring at the large human in front of him. "TELL ME KRYPTONIAN, IS THERE ANY MORE OF YOU WITH ABILITIES THAT ISN'T IN YOU LITTLE CLUB?!"

"Why are you asking that?" Superman said as he was curious on why he asked that.

"JUST SO I KNOW IF I HAVE TO DEAL WITH MORE OF YOU!" He laughed as he charged in at Superman pulling back his right arm.

He right hooked Superman but he braced himself for the hit and as it hit him he was sent flying but quickly stopped himself. Ezcar then charged again but this time Wonder Woman grabbed his wrist with her lasso and pulled him back making him move towards her. The 50ft Saiyan stomped onto the ground as he was sliding towards her, his feet was going through the ground from getting any closer. With another strong pull from Wonder Woman, Ezcar was sent fly through the air towards her. Both Superman and Captain Marvel took this opportunity and flew towards Ezcar and both uppercut him. He grunted in pain as he was sent flying up to the sky again, where he saw Icon above him with both his hands glowing blue. Raising both his hands towards Ezcar and a large blue beam erupted from his hands, moving toward the giant Saiyan. Ezcars eyes widen so he put his arms into an 'X' over his face as the blue beam made contact causing a massive explosion, covering the sky with smoke.

Ezcar came out of the smoke as he roared flying towards Icon with great speed and can see his armor had cracks and some pieces missing with parts of his clothes under his armor was torn. He then opened his mouth as it glowed white and a large white beam came out of his mouth moving towards Icon. He flew aside dodging the beam and burned part of his cape but before he can react Ezcar grabbed him. Icon tried to break free as Ezcar grip tighten before he threw Icon down to the ground. He crashed into the ground creating a small crater, he slowly got back up moving chunks. As he was getting up Ezcar flew back down landing on Icon, crushing him with his foot. Before he can crush him two red beams hit him on his leg, making him grunt in pain as he stepped off of Icon. He looked but saw both Hawkwoman and Hawkman flying towards at him, swinging their maces they hit Ezcar directly in the eye.

"AGH! GODDAMNIT!" He roared as grabbed his eyes, rubbing them to get rid of the pain and trying to open his eyes. Opening his eyes his vision was all blurry, but saw a figure in front of him flying towards him. Wonder Woman righted hooked Ezcar making him move slightly back and went to throw another punch but Ezcar quickly punched her. Wonder Woman was sent crashing into the ground, she quickly got back up but was punched back down by the giant Saiyan. She screamed in pain as she was getting crushed and trying to push his fist off of her.

"Wonder Woman!" Superman yelled worriedly as he watched Wonder Woman getting crushed. With his super hearing, he can get screaming in pain and that she was struggling on breaking free. Superman then glared at the large Saiyan before charging in.

Ezcar smirked hearing the scream of pain from his enemies but with his vision still blurry from Hawkman and Hawkwoman, he didn't see Superman charging at him. Superman then punched him in the face knocking him down onto the ground. He grunted as he got back glaring at the Kryptonian but Captain Marvel and both Hawkwoman and Hawkman flew next to Superman and seeing that his vision is back to normal. He looked back and saw that Icon and Wonder Women were not moving, either unconscious or bodies were too damaged.

"TELL ME HOW DOES IT FEEL TO SEE TWO OF YOUR COMRADE DOWN?!" Ezcar asked while laughing only earning a glare from the four standing heroes.

The four of them charged at the Saiyan, Superman's eyes glowed red and two red beams shot out hitting Ezcar in the upper leg. The laser went threw his leg making him scream in pain as he held his leg as it was now bleeding from the wound. Hawkman flew towards swinging his mace at Ezcar but dodged it while gripping on his wound. Ezcar quickly grabbed Hawkman wing and crushed it, he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Katar!" Hawkwoman yelled worriedly as she flew down next to him.

"Hawkwoman get him out of here!" Superman commanded dodged a punch from the 50ft Saiyan. Hawkwoman nodded and put his arm around her shoulders and wrapped her arm around his waist before flying off.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ezcar yelled as he opened his mouth but before it can glow white Captain Marvel uppercut him.

Ezcar brought his head back down and headbutted him and then slamming his fist on top of him, sending crashing onto the ground. He looked back up to see Hawkwoman gone with Hawkman in her arms. Captain Marvel slowly got up but was then stomped to the ground by Ezcar. He looked at the man of steel with a grin on his face. "JUST YOU AND ME KRYPTONIAN!"

Ezcar walked towards Superman limping his way due to injury he has on his leg. He slowly increased his pace before leaping at him throwing a punch. Superman simply caught his punch and lifted the 50ft Saiyan into the and slamming him onto the ground. He lifted him up again and spun around in the air still holding on to Ezcar and then throwing him. Ezcar grunted as he was sliding across the ground and before he can get back up, Superman punched him in the gut. However, Ezcar managed to grab a hold of Superman and threw him up into the air. He opened his mouth and the white beam came out as it made its way towards Superman. He saw the beam and braced himself by putting his arm over his face as it moved closer to him. The beam made contact with him, causing a massive explosion in the air and covering the sky with smoke. The smoked cleared up to reveal Superman still standing but had cuts and his suit had torn holes and half of his cape was gone. He put down his arms to see Ezcar wasn't in front of him anymore, he looked right and left. But the moment he looked behind him Ezcar already slammed his fist into him sending him crashing into the ground.

He dropped down from the sky and landed on top of Superman, making him groan in pain. Superman pushed his giant feet off of him making him fall back, he jumped in the air and landed on top of Ezcar punching him in the gut. Ezcar coughed up blood and quickly swatted Superman off of him, sending him flying but this time was able to catch himself. Getting back up he can feel the pain in his leg getting worse as it was bleeding uncontrollably. 'I HAVE TO END THIS!' He thought angrily as he roared and his whole body was cover in white arua.

Ezcar then charged at Superman with his full speed, catching the Kryptonian off guard not expecting a 50ft ape to be this fast. Ezcar rapidly threw punches at the Kryptonian as he tried to dodge them but couldn't keep up with his speed. Superman was getting punched repeatedly before Ezcar threw one last punch sending fly into the ground causing a massive explosion upon impact. The Saiyan walked over to Superman slowly while limping, once he got closer he saw him all bloodied up and most of his clothing was off showing that he had burn marks. The Kryptonian was unconscious but looks like he's dead. Ezcar looked up at the giant white orb and snapped his fingers as it disappeared. The moment it disappeared Ezcar started to shrink back to his normal size. He two had some cuts and bruises while his armor had cracks and some pieces missing as his clothes under his armor were torn.

"Not bad Kryptonian." Ezcar complimented. "Maybe next time we fight it's just you and me." He simply said before flying off into the air making his way back to the cave.

However, Superman barely opened his eyes to see Ezcar flying off from the distance. "D-Damn you." He said weakly before he fully passed out.

* * *

 **BOOM! There we go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter since it took me forever to write because it was a little hard to write the fighting but I manged to get threw with it and I liked how it turned out. I had to rewrite this chapter because the first version was way too short and it took more time for me to do. Some people been talking to me and been PM me and someone from the comments said that Ezcar isn't named after a veggie, but I did. I named Ezcar from escarole but another name for it is endive. But** **again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

Disclaimer- All property is owned by their owners, I only own the story and my OC's

 **Hello, guys! I would like to say thank you for staying tuned to this story and that you all are liking it. Before the story continues I forgot to put the Power Levels of the Justices last chapter, but if you want me to show you the power levels then let me know. But other than that hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Colorado**

 **April 18, 2011**

 **1:45 p.m. MT**

Rocket sat in the pod patiently for Ezcar to come or hoping that The Team managed to track her. She sat there in the dark as the fire went out not long Ezcar left to go to Star Labs. She felt the ground shake about 30 minutes ago making her worried that the Saiyan must've caused it. As she time went on she waited for someone to show up so she doesn't have to be alone in the dark cave. That's when she saw the fire came back, looked next to the fire she Ezcar sitting there as he removed his scouter and placing it next to him. Noticing that he had cuts, blood, dirt, bruises on him and that his armor had cracks on it with his clothes he's torn. Banging on the small window of the space pod, she hoped to get the attention of the Saiyan to let her out.

Looking at his space pod, he noticed that Rocket was still in there banging at the door. Slowly getting up he limped his way to the pod and opening it for Rocket. She walked out of the pod and stretched before looking at Ezcar and noticed that his leg was bleeding.

"What happen to you?" She asked calmly.

"The Kryptonian shot me in the leg when I was fighting the so called heroes." He explained and sitting back down gripping his wounded leg.

She sighed before kneeling next to him. "Let me help you with that wound."

"I don't need help!" Ezcar said but let out a groan in pain.

"Alright, I won't help you. But if you want to lose your leg or bleed to death then be my guest." Rocked coldly said as she stood up and started to walk away.

"Fine! The should be a med pack under the seat in the space pod." He growled pointing at the pod.

She smirked as she walked back to the pod, lifting the seat and pulling out a red box before walking back to Ezcar.

Opening the box she pulled out a roll of bandages a small container of ointment and a bottle of alcohol. "You guys have this stuff too?" she asked holding the bottle of Isopropyl alcohol.

"Do you really think your planet was the only one to create it." He said bluntly. "Just hurry up with the wound!"

"Alright, brace yourself. This is going to hurt." Rocket warned as she poured the alcohol on Ezcars wound and making him scream in pain. After pouring it, she gently dried it with the bandage before opening the ointment and gently rubbing it on his wound. Ezcar groaned in pain but can feel the wound slight feeling better as she was running his wounds. After she put enough of the ointment of his wound, she wrapped the bandage around it and tied it. "There, all done."

"Thanks." He said quietly as he moved his leg to feel it still hurts but not as bad before. "Hand me that syringe." He pointed at the small needle.

She grabbed it and handed it to him. "What is it?" She asked as he inserted the needle above the wound.

"It's a special serum that numbs the pain and quickens the healing process." He said. "I used one on one of the scientist when in broke into Star Labs, but he won't be able to walk again since part of the building collapsed on top of him."

"I don't like how you broke in but you did try to help, in your own way." She said. Now that your wound his patched up, why don't you tell me what happen out there."

"Well, I didn't kill anyone if that's what you wanted to know." He chuckled but getting a cold stare at him and making him sigh in annoyance. "Okay fine, I may have severely injured quite a few people. Especially to those heroes who interfered with me."

"What! Who?!" She yelled.

"Like I know their names. But I do know that one of them is more worried for you." He said as her eyes slightly widen, knowing that he was talking about her mentor Icon. "Me being in my Oozaru form I may have nearly beaten him to the brink of death."

"You did what!" Rocket yelled at pushing Ezcar to the ground. "You promised you won't kill anyone! We had a deal!"

"I didn't kill anyone!" He yelled back. "No matter how tempting it was, I never break a deal." He said calmly before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" She growled and glaring at him.

"I may not have killed anyone but I did destroy an entire town where that Star Lab was." He laughed before earning himself a hard slap on the left cheek by Rocket. "OW! What was that for!" He yelled angrily while holding his left cheek.

"How can you laugh on destroying an entire town! Do you not know how many lives you possibly ruined!"

"I had to, I felt all cramped up with all the building in my Oozaru form." He said calmly while rubbing his cheek numbing the pain. Never once in his life, a normal slap would ever hurt him, even punches didn't hurt this bad.

"First, that should not be an excuse to destroy a town and secondly, what is this Oozaru form?" She asked.

"Another name for it is Great Ape. It's a special transformation that my race has and what it does is when we look at the fool moon, we can transform in a giant 50ft ape and increase our power levels 10 times." Ezcar explained as he got comfortable laying on the ground.

Her eyes widen in shock. Ezcar was hard to deal with in his current form but him being a 50ft ape made her worry for her friends and the Justice League. She then thought of the thing that didn't add up, though. "Isn't daytime right now?" She asked as he nodded. "Then how's there a full moon in the middle of the day?"

"Some Saiyans have the ability to create their own artificial moon that gives off blutz waves," Ezcar explained still laying down while Rocket continued to listen. "And if you're wondering what blutz waves is, then you better listen because I'm not repeating myself." He said rudely.

"Fine." She simply said before sitting down in front of him.

"So basically blutz waves are found only in sunlight reflected by the moon. For a Saiyan to transform, we need about 17 million zero units through the eyes. However if there's anything blocking the moon then the transform doesn't work, which happened half the time." Ezcar continued to explain. "And the easiest way to get the blutz wave to create a blutz moon which is a fake moon. To create this fake moon we have to give off a good chunk of our energy so that the fake moon can give off the 17 million units of blutz wave."

"All this sounds complicated." Rocket said.

"At first but it's not very hard to do. Now that I answered you question, let me rest!" He yelled before turning from her. But right has he turned away, his stomach let out a loud growl enough for Rocket to hear and made her giggle a little. "Damn stomach." He muttered as his cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"Looks like somebody is hungry." She said almost playfully.

"Shut up!" He yelled turning back at her and sending her a glare which didn't affect her. " I go get us some food." He said grabbing his scouter and getting back up but held his wounded leg.

"Why don't you stay here and I can get us something." She said.

"I'm not stupid you know." He said blankly and placing his scouter back on his ear. "Do you really think I'll let you leave."

"Worth a shot but you should get some rest." Rocket said.

"Yes but I'm hungry and once I'm all healed I'll be a little stronger than before." Ezcar told her while he smirked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"My race has a special trait that allows us to get stronger in each fight. But whenever we survive from the brink of death our power is greatly increased making us harder to kill, knowing that we get stronger." He explained. "Even bad wounds, like the one on my leg my power may increase a little. But there are beings outta there in the universe far stronger than me, so every power boost can help me." He said but the last part had more venom in his tone.

Rocket started at him in complete disbelief. Not only is he already strong but after each fight and survive death they get far stronger than before. "That's just completely unfair. There are villains that have unfair abilities but yours probably tops them."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked.

She went to say something backstopped knowing that it'll probably be useless. "Why do you need to get stronger for?" She asked.

"Revenge." He whispered but enough for Rocket to hear.

"Revenge? Why?" Rocket asked hoping to get some information.

Ezcar then looked at Rocket. "Another time but right now let's get us some food." He simply said before walking away.

"Where are we going?" She asked following him.

"The forest to hunt our food."

"Oh." She stopped walking. "Why don't stay here while you do that."

Ezcar then stopped and turned around to look at Rocket. "Fine with me, you just have to get back in the pod so you don't go anywhere."

"Okay fine I'll go with you." She said quickly not wanting to go back in the pod but then glared at the Saiyan. "What do I look like, and animal?"

"No, but you're my hostage." He said before walking again.

"Doesn't feel like it." She talked back.

"Just shut up and follow me or you don't get a meal!" Ezcar snapped before walking faster. Rocket sighed as she catches up to him and soon the two made it out the cave to search for food.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

 **April 18, 2011**

 **3:45 p.m. ET**

Batman stood there by the window looking through it as he watched his injured comrades lying on beds in medbay of the Watchtower. He watched and made sure his injured comrade's vitals were all doing well. They were all up but in great pain, but the only ones that are still unconscious are both Lantern, Captain Atom. He was shocked that the Saiyan managed to beat the Justice Leagues strongest heroes and was more shocked that he almost killed Superman. Everyone in the Justice League has been on edge after the battle and finding out that their friends were badly beaten. After finally checking everything he let out a tiring sigh before leaving the room. Walking into a room he saw the rest of the League sitting around the 'U' shaped table, all looking uneasy.

"I still can't believe this." Flash mutter in disbelief.

"We couldn't save Taos and couldn't stop this Saiyan." Green Arrow growled but mostly out of frustration.

Everyone sat there quietly until Hawkwoman spotted Batman walking in and sitting down on an empty seat. "How's Katar?!" She asked worriedly standing up.

Batman sighed. "He's fine Shayera, but his wing his crushed and could take weeks maybe even months to recover. Even if he does heal need help trying to fly again." He replied.

"Oh dear god." She whispered before sitting back down covering her face as she started to cry.

Black Canary who started next to her to comfort her but then looked back to Batman. "How are the others doing?"

"Both Hal and John have broken arms along with five broken ribs. Icon too has four broken ribs, a crack in the skull, a concussion and with some second-degree burns. Captain Atom has a concussion with a few broken ribs. Wonder Woman has a broken radius on her right arm and suffers internal bleeding. Captain Marvel suffer from a concussion with a cracked skull, he suffered the least amount. Finally, Superman who had the worst injuries, his left arm is completely broken, internal bleeding, five broken ribs, and second degree burns on most of his body ." Batman explained their condition to Canary and the rest of the League around them. "But with him being Kryptonian he'll heal faster than the rest."

"We should've stayed and fought this monster!" Aquaman yelled in frustration. "If we all would've fought, we could stop him and would prevent our friends from suffering!"

"Yes but most of don't have the strength to match the Saiyan." Red Tornado said

"We could've at least tried." Flash said agreeing with Aquaman.

"That's enough!" Batman yelled commandingly. "We are not here to argue."

"Sorry Batman but all of us have been on edge with the Saiyan destroying all of Taos and taking down some of our League members." Flash apologized. "To make it worse it's the number one news story right now, so the whole world saw us failed to protect their home."

"Yeah, it on every channel so possible the whole world saw us failed." Atom said. (Not Captain Atom) "Which is making all of us more frustrated."

"I feel the same but right now we need to plan our next move." Batman told them.

"How? We don't know where he went off to." Green arrow said.

"That's why Doctor Fate can locate his location using one of his spells" Batman said as everyone then looked at Fate who is calmly sitting there.

"I can give you his location but without the others, I'm afraid we won't be able to stop him." Fate said.

"He's right Batman." Red Tornado said. "Without Superman and the others, we will surely fail."

"I know but it's best to know where's he's at." Batman informed them. "And we need to save Rocket."

"I'll see what I can do." Fate said as a hologram of planet Earth appeared between them. "Etacol eht noitisop fo eht nayiaS." He said as a red dot appeared close to the Rocky Mountains.

"It looks like his in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado." Canary arrow said. "But why would he go there?"

"Well, it's covered by forest and there are caves around the mountain, so it would make a safe area to hide out." Green arrow said.

"And if he's there, then so can Rocket." Batman said.

"Maybe, but we should really wait for the others to recover or," Martian Manhunter said before he stopped himself."

"Or what?" Batman said.

"Or we negotiate with him." He said simply shocking the others in the room.

"Are you mad!" Aquaman yelled furiously. "We can't reason with that monster!"

"Maybe but if we made an exchange with him." Martian Manhunter said calmly.

"Like I said, we will not negotiate with that monster!"

"That's enough Aquaman." Batman said sternly making him quiet don and turning back to Martian Manhunter. "Continue."

"If we can send a small team to his location we can offer him a ship to get off of Earth and in exchange of Rocket." He explained.

"That could work. We'll get Rocket back and he flies off of Earth." Flash said agreeing with the plan.

"But then he'll wreak more havoc on any planet he lands on and I'm sure Hal and John won't let that happen." Atom pointed out making few heroes sigh in frustration.

"It's still a possibility." Batman said before standing back up. "However we need to discuss us this with the others, so for the time being we wait." He told them and walking out of the room as the rest got up and started to walk out one by one.

* * *

 **Mount. Justice**

 **April 18, 2011**

 **4:00 p.m. ET**

The Team sat in the living room some in Mount Justice, they all had their civilian clothes while some of them had bandages around their bodies. they were watching the news and were shocked on what they watched. They saw the once known town of Taos turn to rubble and ash. It made them made to see an entire city get obliterated and couldn't do anything about it. But what made them angrier is that the Saiyan beat the Justice League. As the news anchors talked about the destroyed city and how the Justice League failed they showed pictures of the fight, taken by nearby citizens before all of Taos was destroyed. All their eyes widen when they saw a 50ft tall ape with the same armor of the Saiyan. The large ape appeared to be holding both Lanterns, the picture was a little blurry but can tell who he was holding.

"He is something we never faced before." Kaldur said as he looked at the picture of the 50ft Saiyan.

"Yeah, even the entire Justice League couldn't stop him." Wally said as Artemis rested her head on his shoulder. "If they couldn't beat him then how can we."

"Don't give up Wally." Artemis said comforting him. "We always managed to pull it off."

"I guess your babe." He said with a smile and kissed her on her forehead.

"I wonder what they are talking about up there?" Robin asked himself out loud, talking about the Watchtower.

"Me too." Megan said thinking of the same thing. "I guess we could ask Red Tornado or Black Canary when they get back."

"Like they'll tell us." Cinder aggressively said before standing up. "What are we still sitting around for?! We should be out there finding Rocket!"

"I know you want to save our friend, we all do. But right know we all need to recover." Kaldur told himself. "And we all need to train, for we are not ready to face someone like him."

"Like we got time for that" He muttered before sitting back down and being comforted by Megan.

Kaldur let out a sigh and turned back to the TV. "We'll stop him, no matter what." He said as the others agreed before changing the channel to watch something other than the news. However, every channel they go on the destruction of Taos is the number one story. This only made The Team more frustrated yet more frighten on what the Saiyan can do. Not just to the town but what he can do around the world if he is not stopped.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

 **April 18, 2011**

 **6:00 p.m. ET**

It was a dark room, nothing can be seen but a large dark figure standing there. As the figure stood there six large screens appeared, and on the screen were six individuals. Their faces were hidden as their faces were covered in light and impossible to tell who they are. Not only is there six figures, there was another screen that showed the 50ft Saiyan.

"Whatever this is will only complicate our plan." A robotic voice said.

"Indeed, we should perhaps do something about." A female voice said.

"Let's just kill it!" A childish voice said. "Kill it and our problems are solved."

"Don't be mad that he's doing a better job than you." A man said with a businessman tone and making the boy growl. "If it can take down the Justice, mainly Superman. It will be harder to do so."

"We will need to make a plan without letting the Justice League know of our operation." Another male voice said

"Agreed but what if we use this our advantage." The figure said getting the attention from the others.

"What do you mean?" Asked the female voice.

"In saying if we can get our hands on this being then it can of use to us and our plans for the future." The figure said.

"Interesting." The businessman said. "Maybe we can use him for our benefits." He said as all the others agreed except for one.

"I hate this!" The boy yelled but then a meow was heard in the background making the boy sigh. "Fine, I'll go along with the plan."

"Don't worry Klarion, once we have no use of it, you can personally kill it." The figure said making the boy now known as Klarion chuckle. "But as of now, we need to show the being the Light." The figure said as he smirked in the shadows as all the other members too chuckled before their screens went black leaving the figure standing.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter 5! Hope you all liked this chapter and that you all let me know if you want to see the power levels and I'll be sure to write them down in the next chapter. See you all next chapter and hope you all will stay tune for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: History of the Saiyans

Disclaimer- All property is owned by their owners, I only own the story and my OC's

 **Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Saiyans of Earth. This chapter took time since it has over 5k words, but I could've finished earlier but got caught up with school and recently working late. But luckily I had time off of both when I got sick for a few days and managed to finish this chapter. Now that I'm finished, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Mount Justice**

 **April 24, 2011**

 **6:20 p.m. ET**

* * *

It's been a few days since Rockets been kidnap by the Saiyan who too is responsible for the destruction of Taos. The Team were healed from their last battle against Ezcar but their bodies were still sore. But after the Justice League faced the young Saiyan, they too have been on edge. When the young heroes that Ezcar managed to beat most of the strongest members of Justice League it shocked them. They were not expecting of Ezcar able turn into a giant ape and destroying all of Taos but now know what he can do they may have a shot of stopping him. They knew that there were going to be some heroes injured from the battle, but to have Superman, Icon, and Captain Marvel get beaten, it shocked them. With the whole League busy protecting their city but one thing that they're not doing is trying to save Rocket. It made them angry that the League isn't doing anything to go save Rocket from the Saiyan. They had enough and decided to do something about it instead of waiting for the League.

Currently, they stood in the hangar by the bio-ship wearing their hero outfits waiting for Robin and Zatanna. Moments later the two walked into the hanger wearing their hero clothes. "Did you find Rockets location?" Squalid asked as the two walked towards them.

"Yes, it seems a that Ezcar took her to the Rocky Mountains in Colorado," Robin answered. "Smart place to hide out when you have the League looking."

"Except for they're not doing anything right now." Superboy said angrily.

"They must have a reason to it make a move yet Conner." Megan said.

"She might be right. I overheard Batman and Red Tornado that they're waiting till all of the League is ready." Robin explained. "And he mentioned that Superman is still unconscious, who is the best chance there is to stop him."

"Maybe but right now we need to go and rescue Rocket without alerting Ezcar." Aqualad said.

"You do realize we can get in serious trouble for this." Kid Flash said. "I don't want to deal with Batman when we get caught and don't want another lecture from Flash."

"That's why we're leaving now with no one here. With Red Tornado in his room and Batman not here, they won't catch." Robin told him. "Plus I deactivated all sensors for five minutes until they turn on so they won't get alerted, but we have to leave right now."

"Then let's get a move on," Aqualad said before The Team entered the bio-ship and flying towards the Rocky Mountains.

"So, what's the plan?" Kid Flash asked.

"First, we need to find Rocket's position without alerting Ezcar. But my guess is that he has her locked up somewhere and is probably guarding her." Aqualad explained.

"Okay, but what are we going to do about Ezcar?" Kid Flash asked. "If you were forgotten we got destroyed by him."

"That's why we need to lure him away from Rocket Wally." Aqualad said calmly turning towards him. "While were distracting him, you will go rescue Rocket from wherever she is."

"How long do we have to distract him?" Artemis asked.

"Well depending on how fast Wally is I'd say a minute," Robert answered as he was on his holographic computer. "But if Rockets in some sort of cell it can take and extra minute or two."

"Then that's how long we need to hold him off, and once he gets her we will have to leave." Aqualad said.

"Alright, but let's just assume we need hold him off for a while and saved Rocket, we still need to outrun him." Superboy said.

"Conner is right." Zatanna agreed. "Once we rescue Rocket, he'll probably chase after us."

Aqualad then turned to Artemis. "Artemis do you have it?"

"Yes, I do." She said as she pulled out an arrow with a gray cylinder tip from her quiver.

"Uh, what's that arrow supposed to be?" Kid Flash asked staring at the arrow.

"This particular arrow has sleeping gas in it." She said. "So when it it hits him it will explode and he will breathe it in."

"And when he does then he'll pace out, nice." Wally said with a smile complementing Artemis.

"Not only that, we captured our guy and send to to Belle Reve." Robin said.

"But what if the arrow doesn't work?" Miss Martian said worriedly as she piloted the bioship.

Aqualad then sighed in defeat. "Then we'll call the Justice League."

"Dude, if they find out we snuck out they be beyond furious." Kid Flash said worriedly as he thought about what Batman and the rest of the League would says but then sighed. "But if that the only way to get out of the situation, then I'm cool with it."

"I still don't like what we're doing, but if it's to save Rocket then I'll face any consequences." Megan said as the others agreed on if nothing works they would have to call the Justice League.

"I'm in too, but I just want payback for what he did to us and everything else he did these past few days." Superboy growled as his fist together.

"We all now you're still losses about it, but none of us stand a chance." Kid Flash told Superboy.

"But he's gotta has a weakness, everyone has a weakness." Superboy said bluntly.

"Maybe but we can't find out what it is now. Our main objective is to rescue Rocket." Aqualad said as he turned to Robin. "How much longer till we reach our destination?"

He check his holographic computer. "We're about five minutes from the destination."

"Alright, Team be ready when we land and make sure we save Rocket without letting Ezcar spotting us." Aqualad said finally as the rest of the Team nodded and silently waited till they reached the Destination.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Colorado**

 **April 21, 2011**

 **7:35 p.m. MT**

Rocket sat there across the fire watching it avoiding eye contact with the young Saiyan as it cooked a deer Ezcar killed while hunting for food. She has been waiting patiently for someone to rescue her since her multiple attempts of escaping the last two days, heck she even made an attempt when both decided when they both first went hunting food. Knowing that Zatanna and Doctor Fate can locate her using one of their spells, she would have to wait a little longer. So in the meantime, she decided to know more about Ezcar and maybe something about his race to help find a way to stop him.

Looking up to the young Saiyan, she saw him rip one of the legs off of the deer with his mouth watering. She looked disgusted on how he ripped it off but then quickly shook it off before speaking. "So… how long do you plan to keep me here?"

"As long as I need to." He said bluntly before taking a large bit of the leg. "You should have some, I don't want you to starve to death."

"No I'm good but thanks, though." She said uncomfortably.

"Suit yourself, more for me." He said as he continued to eat the leg. "Have any plans to escape again?"

"No, there's no point in trying if you keep catching me." She said bluntly.

"So you're just going to wait till your friends come and rescue you?" He asked as she nodded in response. "Ha, good luck for to them."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She glared at him.

"Did you forgot what I'd did you and to your friends, I beat the crap out of them." He said mockingly as he smirked to see Rocket glaring at him.

"Yeah, because we didn't know what to expect and you basically ambushed us, so we weren't prepared." She said defensively.

"You keep telling yourself that." He said with a smirk before taking one more large bite finishing the meat on the leg. "But right now if were you, I would just have a little food before I eat all of it."

"I said I'm good." She growled at him But the. Laughed a little. "Besides, after you finish eating this you'll be going out again to get more food."

He chuckled at her response. "You're right, but it not my fault that your planets animals are some small that they don't have a lot of meat." Ezcar said before he grabbed and ripped off the ribs of the deer and started to eat.

"Do you mind telling me on how you can eat so much and still be hungry." She said hoping to get some answers.

"It not just me but it's my whole race that eats so much." He said simply. "Since we are a warrior race and go to planet to planet doing our jobs, that we burn a lot of calories. So we need to eat a lot, especially meat since it's our favorite. Then again we did kill and ate every animal on my planet so we had to go to other planets for our meats." He laughed at the fact his race killed their animals and had to go to other planets for their number one favorite food. He continued to laugh but slowly stopped eating and his face grew with sadness.

Rocket noticed this and didn't know what to do because last few days she only saw him as a cold and emotionless being. Sure she may have seen smirk a few times and somehow made him chuckle, but to hear him laugh was different. She didn't expect him to laugh but to see the sadness on his face, it was something she thought she would never see.

"Um… are you okay." She finally said.

"I'm fine, it just… I actually miss my home." He said sigh sadness his voice.

"Is that why you want to get off of Earth, to go home to see your family?" She asked.

"I wish I can go back but… I can't, not anymore." He said before taking another bite but this time it was a small bite.

"What do you mean you can't go back? Did something happen?" She asked as Ezcar threw the deer's ribs into the fire.

He looked up to Rocket before continuing to speak. "Nothing happens but the reason I can't go back is because… my planet was destroyed." He said in sadness making Rockets eyes widen.

"I-I'm sorry." She said as she moved next to him to comfort him.

"It's alright, there was both special about my planet." He said simply.

"But it was your home, though." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It is and will always be my home, but there were many bad memories there." He said looking away from Rocket.

"Do you want to talk about it." She asked hoping for him to talk.

He turned back and looked at her. "No, I'm fine."

Rocket sighed in frustration. "Look, I know we both despise each other but you don't have to tell me what happen, but you could at least tell me about your planet." She said hoping that was enough to convince him to talk.

Ezcar sighed, giving in before speaking. "Fine, I'll tell you." He said bluntly as Rocket celebrated in her head. "First off my planet's name is called Planet Vegeta. It was a harsh desert world with yellow red skies and has greater gravity of ten times than this planet. With my planet's intense gravity, it gives us Saiyans our natural physical resiliency and power."

Her eyes widen. "Ten times?! So that means you probably don't feel Earth's gravity."

"Yup, don't feel a damn thing here." He said as he chuckled at her reaction.

"Was there any other being on your planet?" She asked.

"Yes, there was, they were called Tuffles, who were smaller than a Saiyan." He answered. "But before our planet was named Vegeta, it was called Tuffle Planet."

"Was there any conflicts between the Saiyans and the Tuffles?"

"Yes, there was." He simply said in an angry. "For years they have enslaved our race treated us unfairly and we're forced to live in harsh conditions while they lived in their cities! But as years went on, our numbers grew larger and larger, until one Saiyan declared war against the Tuffles. His name was King Vegeta, he led our race to fight the Tuffles in a war known as the Saiyan-Tuffle War. We Saiyans were far larger than any Tuffle but with them having the technology, they had the upper hand in the war. But as the years went on we're then given the upper hand to win the war, and that was the full moon. On my planet there is only one full moon every hundred years, so because of the war we Saiyans discovered our transformation. We later won the war that night and obliterated the Tuffles and took over the planet, renaming it Vegeta after our king." He explained to her.

"Wow." Rocket simply said with her eyes widen. "What happen after the war?" She asked, wanting to know more.

"We took their technology and used for ourselves to improve our strength, but then we were discovered by another race called the Arcosians. They found our race strong and had a love of fighting so, they began to employ use to destroy races of people in order to take over their planets for the organization." He said.

"Wait. So you're telling me that you going a race that enslaved your kind to only be enslaved again?"

He laughed. "You're right, we did get enslaved again. But we had freedom and got to do what my race was born to do, to fight." Ezcar said answered chuckling before his face showed anger. "However, as the years went on my race grew stronger with each passing day, it worried one Arcosian. A tyrant, a monster who wants to rule the universe, his name is Frieza who saw a threat to my race and wiped out my race by blowing up our planet. Luckily I wasn't on my planet at the time."

Her eyes widen in shock, hearing that someone in the universe blew up a planet, especially to a race that is giving the Justice League a challenge. "I'm sorry to hear that." Rocket said in a soft voice comforting him. "Were there any survivors?"

"Yes, me and a few others survived since they too weren't on the planet at the time, so I went ahead and grouped up with them on a planet they finished wiping out." Ezcar answered calming down a little bit, thanks to Rocket.

"Do you now where the rest of the Saiyan are?" She asked.

"No, some things happen so we are in and turns so I went solo on my mission, while they get missions from Frieza. However, that was a mistake when Frieza sent his men after me to kill me." He said as Rockets eyes widen again.

"Why are you and the rest still following him if he was the one that destroyed your planet." She said almost angrily

"That's because he told us that an asteroid crashed into our planet to make sure we don't turn into him." He said.

"Then how do you know that he destroyed your planet?"

"That's because his moron of his right-hand man told me, thinking that will be the last thing I'll ever hear before killing me. They thought I have died but I was on the brink of death, and that's how I got this strong. But when I left the planet they noticed me and tried to shoot me down, only damaging my ship and that's how I crashed landed on your planet." He told her.

Rocket sat there next to him still intrigued with the story and wanted to know more. "But if your race is strong how come you and the other didn't team up to face this Frieza?"

He sighs in frustration. "That because he is far too strong for us, he makes me and the rest of the Saiyans look like child's play. Not only that but he is the most feared being in the galaxy, even the Green Lanterns are to scared of facing him." Ezcar said as Rockets sat there quiet.

"That's why I need to get off this planet since he knows I'm alive and will likely send a squad to kill me. And once I get off I have to start training and prepare to face him." Ezcar said. Rocket cheered in her head finally getting an answer on why he was trying to get off of Earth, but then grew worried since there will be aliens coming here to finish Ezcar off.

"What if you regrouped with the other Saiyans to help you?"

"Like I said before me and the other Saiyans are in ha terms right now." He bluntly answered. "Plus we Saiyans usually fight alone."

"But what if I can help you that." She simply said shocking the young Saiyan.

"And why would you do that?" He asked confusingly.

"Well as much as you should pay for what you have done but if there's someone out more dangerous than you, then we need to stop them." Rocket said.

"As much that could help me stop him but I can't." He said calmly but still shocked that she offered to help him. "Plus I'm sure your friends wouldn't help me."

"But I'm sure if they know that there is a greater threat they could put their differences aside to help you stop this Frieza. All you have to do is turn yourself into the League and explain to them what you told me." She explained to him.

"Like I'll do that! They probably hand me over to the Lanterns and imprison me!" He growled. "Even if I did join your little group and we went and stop Frieza, does your group have why it takes to kill him." Ezcar asked.

"No, we wouldn't kill him. Maybe the Lanterns could lock him up since they have some of the galaxies most dangerous aliens in prison." She told him.

"Well you're wrong. If you so called heroes ever want to bring true peace then it's best to get rid of the problem, permanently." He said before turning and reaching back to the cooked deer and grabbing another piece.

"But if we do kill then we're no better than all the villains we faced." She said as Ezcar simply ate the piece of deer meat.

"And what do these villains do that make you and your little group do to stop them?" He asked.

"Well, most of them possess powers like us that can match us while some use advanced technology against us. They always give my Team and the League a hard time by always threatening lives and multiple attempts on harming the planet." Rocket informed him. "When we stop them we show them and the world that we are not like them by sparing their love and instead we send them to prison."

"So when you do stop them you decide to spare their lives and imprison them, only for them to escape and do the same thing all over again." He explained. "I think you all know they will break out of prison no matter what and you all don't do anything about it. Explain to my why you and your friends always let this happen, unless you don't do anything because you all want to be known as heroes that save the day."

She sat there next to him silently, lost of words from his explanation. "We spare their lives because it's the right thing to do." Was all Rocket was able to say. She knew it was the right thing to do but deep down inside she kinda agrees with Ezcar. Whenever The Team and the Justice League stop a villain from doing any harm they would always lock them up, especially in Belle Reve Penitentiary. But since Superboy and Miss Martian went undercover on one of their mission, more villains have broken free. No matter how much the security increases at Belle Reve they always find a way to break out and always manage injure few guards and sometimes kill them. Whenever the Justice League get the alert that they escape, they always loose track on them and do nothing till they get another lead on them, which can take weeks or even months. It actually irritates her that they would wait so long to catch the villains but would never overthink it, until now as Ezcar explained to her.

"Which is stupid to do." He added. "There's going to be one day that all of you will realize that killing will be the best and only option. Hell, maybe even all the villains you all faced can do something to make you all regret not killing them. If not then I think the time will come when you will face Frieza and he'll destroy everything or when I start wiping out everyone on this planet."

She shot up standing over him. "D-Don't you dare think of harming millions just to prove a point! No matter why we will never kill!" She yelled a little frightened on what he's planning.

"Then you and your little group should kill me, stop me from harming your people. And if you all can't then I'll start wiping cities out and all life on this planet. Maybe I won't be the one to do that, it can be those who are far stronger than me, more vicious, crueler than me." Ezcar said bluntly as Rockets eyes widen and her body began to shake in fear.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"You're the one who started asking questions, I just simply answered them." He reminded her. "Besides, now you know that I'm not the only one that threatens your planet, or strongest out there."

She started to shake in fear as the young Saiyan continued to talk, and scared to face a being stronger than the Saiyan. Facing something that's stronger only made her worry for her planet and her friends and that they couldn't beat them would be much harder. Not only is she scared of what could happen until she grew more frightened as she than realizing Ezcar, who completely beat her team and the Justice League is not the strongest. If there are beings out there stronger than him, then what chance do they have on facing them, including this Frieza. He didn't say much about this guy but from what little he said is that this guy is stronger than anyone, especially if he can blow up planets.

Taking a few deep breaths she managed to calm herself a bit before speaking. "Then why run? From what you told me that you Saiyans love fighting, and from the sound of it you are running from it."

"That's because I'm just one person," Ezcar said. "I will need the aid of hundreds of planets to kill Frieza, but even then that can be challenging since he as an army of millions at his disposal."

"But like I said before, we can help you." Rocket said to him as he stood up and looked down since Ezcar was taller than her. Rocket can tell that Ezcar is 6'0 while Rocket is 5'6, so she had to slightly look up at him.

"I need those that are willing to kill without hesitation, those who are loyal as will listen to what I say." He said to her as he placed both his hand on her arms and chuckled evilly making her shake nervously. "And I just found use of you after all."

"Why do you mean? I thought you were just keeping me around for leverage?" She asked.

"Yes, that too but I think you will be able to help me, and if you don't then I'll destroy an entire city. You wouldn't want that would you?"

She turned away and stood there silently for a few moments before turning back to him glaring at him. "Fine I'll help you, but just don't destroy anything." She said as he glared at him. "So what is it you want me to do?"

He chuckled. "I'll explain it when we get more food." He said as his stomach growled again.

Rocket simply rolled her eyes. "Your such a fat ass, you know that right." She said but earning a laugh from the young Saiyan.

"We Saiyans burn calories fast when we fight so we need to eat a lot." He simply said as he started to walk towards the exit of the cave with Rocket walking next to him. "Do you want me to show you what's under my armor to prove that I'm not fat." He smirked as he noticed Rocket blushing.

"S-Shut up!" She stuttered as her face grew redder. "J-Just tell me what I need to do."

"I said we'll talk about it when we get more food." He said as the two left the cave and went to find food from the wilderness.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 **Colorado**

 **April 24, 2011**

 **3:45 p.m. MT**

It's been a few days since her talk Ezcar and was successful in getting some valuable information. But since then she tried multiple attempts to see if she could get more information, only for him not saying much that can be useful. However, even though she couldn't get anything out of Ezcar the two had small conversations. At first, she was skeptical since he was the one to start the conversations they had. She thought Ezcar was trying to get information on her like she did to him so she didn't say much at first. Later on, Rocket started to talk with him more and then the two got to talk more they became more comfortable around each other. Letting her guard down and getting comfortable around him, she scowled herself. The only thing she regretted on telling him is that each hero has a secret identity and why they keep it a secret from the public. But right now the two were in the woods searching for food but with no luck.

"We've been searching for half an hour and found Nothing." Rocket said as she looked around.

"I guess your planets animals knew we were going to eat them, so they left the area." Ezcar said irritated.

"Yeah but I'm glad." She said getting an odd stare from the Saiyan. "What? I'm getting sick of eating the animals and it's sad."

"Why would you be sad over a dead animal?" He said bluntly.

"The animals you kill are deers and I think you probably killed all of them in the area and I think other animals grew scared of you and is probably hiding." She explained. "Plus I'm getting sick eating the same thing we've had these past few days."

"Then what would you prefer to eat? Unless you forgot we can't find any food." He said gesturing around showing no animals in sight.

"I don't want to eat anymore animals here." Rocket said as Ezcar looked at her confused. "Why don't we go somewhere that has a Big Belly Burger."

"Big Belly Burger? What the hell is that?" He said confusingly.

"It's a fast food restaurant, and is my favorite place to get a burger." She quickly explained. "If we go to the nearest town or city then they're going to have one since it's the most popular restaurant."

"You do forget that I may be wanted since I did destroyed an entire town a week ago." He reminded her.

"Oh, that's right." Rocket sadly said as she looked to the ground disappointed, but then looked back to the Saiyan. "Wait! What if you just hide somewhere while I get the food."

"Nope." Ezcar simply said. "That would be the perfect opportunity to escape. Besides, don't you so call heroes have secret identities or something."

Rocket then sighed in frustration. "I guess you're right." She said sounded defeated. "Let's just head back to the cave."

"Yeah, I guess we're not eating tonight." He said angrily as his stomach growled loudly.

Rocket then looked around quickly to find where the noise came from but then looked at the young Saiyan who looked away. "I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing your stomach Ezcar." She said as she giggled.

Ezcar chuckled as he blushed a little but luckily Rocket couldn't see him. "Well, you might as well since we're not going to eat anything for awhile." The two laughed as they walked back to the cave

About twenty minutes the two made it back to the cave, It was dark in it but Ezcar quickly got a fire going to brighten up the cave. But right before the two can sit down Ezcar's Scouter went off. "What the hell?" He said as he pressed the button on it to show and arrow pointing behind them, making it way to them.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Ezcar stood there with a serious expression.

"From what my Scouter says there are a few power levels making it's way here." He said before turning towards Rocket. "I think it's your friends are coming to finally rescue you, they'll be here in about ten minutes or so."

Rockets eyes widen in shock. "What?!"

"Do you know how they found us?" He asked seriously.

"No, I don't." She lied knowing that Zatanna or Doctor Fate must've used their magic to locate them. "What are you going to do?"

"At first I was going beat them down like I did last time, but I think this could be a great opportunity." He said.

"Opportunity for what?" Rocket asked.

"For you to help me." He said chuckling. "Unless you forgot that I would hurt people if you don't cooperate."

"Look I said I'll help you but I'm not going to fight my friends!" She yelled angrily getting to his face.

Ezcar chuckled again before placing both hands on her shoulder as she flinched. "No no no no, I don't want you to fight them." He simply said earning a confused look from Rocket.

"Then what do you want me to do?" She asked as the Saiyan moved his head closer to the side of her head and whispered something. Her eyes widen in what he was telling her to do but had to agree if she wanted to protect the innocents. "O-Okay, I'll do it."

"Good. Now that you know what to do take this with you." He handed her a small round device with a blue center.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"When you're done on what I asked for, use this to contact me and we can meet up at the destination I've placed on it. The communicator should transmit the location on the rondeau point." He explained. "All you need to do to contact me is that small gray button on the side. It should be linked with my Scouter so you could have an easy time contacting me."

"Alright, this doesn't seem to hard to do." She nervously laughed. "But in the meantime, you don't show your face around and go harming innocent people!"

"Fine, I won't do anything." He growled at being told what not to do. "But, I want you to get what I asked for within a week. Got it!"

"Yes, I get it." She simply said looking away from him placing the communicator in pocket. "I-I just feel like I'm betraying the League and my friends."

"As long as they don't find out what you're doing then you're fine." Ezcar bluntly said walking behind her and grabbing her hands. Rockets eyes widen in shock as her cheeks redden a little. But before she can get her mind cleared, Ezcar grabbed her hands in a tight grip and walking out of the cave.

"Why are you doing?! Let go of me?!" She yelled angrily while trying to break free from his grip.

"Stop moving! I'm just making it seem like you're a hostage so they won't suspect anything." He said aggressively as Rocket stopped trying to break free before nodding. "Okay then, let's go meet your friends shall we."

The two made their way out of the cave as they waited for the heroes to arrive. Ezcar stood there holding onto Rocket as he mentally hope that his plan will work. On the other hand, Rocket stood there hoping nothing goes wrong and that she doesn't like what she has to do. The two stood there for a few minutes waiting for the heroes arrive and for Ezcar's plan to proceed.

* * *

 **Phew! Done! Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and liking the story so far. I've got great plans in the future for the story and hope you all will stick around. The only issue I have is the time to write since I go to school and work, but once I do have time off I get distracted on playing Horizon and Battlefield 1. I appreciate you all being patient and I promise to try to post new chapters at least every 2 weeks or so. Other than that hoped you all are enjoying the story and I'll see you guys next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Rocket

**Disclaimer- All property is owned by their owners, I only own the story and my OC's**

 **Again sorry for the wait, this chapter was a bit tricky to write and had to rewrite parts of this chapter until I felt confident about the chapter. But you guys waited long enough and hoped you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Colorado**

 **April 24, 2011**

 **4:02 p.m. MT**

The Team sat on their seat in the Bios hip getting ready as they were arriving the location of the Saiyan. They know that saving Rocket was going to be a challenge since Ezcar fought and won against them and the League, but don't care if that since their main objective is to save Rocket. After a week of recovery, they had hoped that the League would do something to rescue her at the time or at least find out their location. At first, they were furious with the League not doing a thing to save Rocket, but Red Tornado informed them to be patient until the League are fully recovered and helping the people of Taos. They didn't want to be patient with their friend being held hostage by a monster so they took actions into their own hands.

As they were getting Aqualad turns to Miss Martian. "How far are we from the location."

Miss Martian looks at the small holo-computer next to her showing a map that has their location and a red dot that shows their destination. "We're about less than a minute away."

"Are sure we can still do this?" Zatanna asked worriedly.

"Yes, we can," Aqualad said seriously before standing up and face at The Team. "Alright listen up! We're about to reach our destination so everyone gets ready, and remember we're here to rescue Rocket not to have a full battle with Ezcar."

The red dot on Miss Martian's holo-computer began to blink. "Alright we've made it," She announced. "I'll be landing within the forest for better cover in case things go wrong."

"Good idea." Aqualad complemented before looking back to the rest of The Team. "Let's go save Rocket." The others nodded as Miss Martian landed the bio-ship in the middle of the woods.

The Team then exited the bio-ship as Robin brought up his arm as his holographic computer appeared, showing the map similar to Miss Martian with a red dot on it. "From what it shows here, they should straight ahead."

"Then let's move out." Aqualad simply said walking ahead with the others following. After walking towards to where Ezcar may be holding Rocket, they noticed a cave. Looking back at his holographic computer, it seems that their location is in that cave.

"Looks like they're in that cave straight ahead," Robin said before he noticed the red did slowly moving towards them. "Wait! They're moving towards us now."

"Does he know we're here? How?" Kid Flash asked as he nervously laughs yet also a little scared.

"I'm not sure but everyone take cover and stay out of his sight." Aqualad commanded as The Team immediately went hiding.

Just seconds later, two figures can be seen through the shadows walking out of the cave. They then saw Ezcar holding onto Rocket rather aggressively, but it looks like that Rocket seems to be unscratched. The two stopped a few feet away from the cave entrance as the young Saiyan looked around.

"Alright Earthlings, I know you're here so come out of hiding!" He shouted making The Team's eyes widen in shock.

"What?! How?!" Kid Flash silently yelled.

"I'm not sure," Aqualad said silently before turning towards to Miss Martian. "Megan set up a telepathic link."

She nodded as her eyes then glowed green for a split second. 'Telepathic link up. So what do we do?'

'Well since he knows we're here, shouldn't we just do what he says before this gets out of control?' Artemis asked through the telepathic link.

'I believe we might have to.' Aqualad thought. 'Proceed with caution.'

'Why don't few of us just so ourselves while the rest stay hidden and jump him.' Kid Flash explained.

'But he did manage to find out we were here without even seeing us.' Robin told him through the telepathic link. 'Besides, he has Rocket and can harm her if we do anything that can anger him.'

"Come out Earthlings! Unless you value your friend's life!" Ezcar yelled again.

"Alright, we'll come out." Aqualad calmly said as he walked out of hiding with the rest of The Team doing the same.

"Are you here for your friend?" Ezcar asked but knew the answer.

"Yes, just let her go. That's all we want and nothing more." Aqualad said.

"Then you all attack me the moment I hand your friend to you." Ezcar simply said.

Aqualad sighed in defeat. "No, we won't." He said shocking The Team, even Ezcar was a little surprised. "If you managed to beat the Justice League then what can we do against you. But all we want is Rocket back."

"I'm actually a little disappointed that you don't want a fight, but then again, I did beat the crap out of you." Ezcar mockingly said, angering Superboy. "However, it is admirable that you care about your comrade's safety."

"So are you willing to hand us Rocket?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes, I will." Ezcar simply said as Aqualad went to grab Rocket but was stopped by the young Saiyan. He put out his hand gesturing Aqualad not to get closer. "But like I said, I was hoping a fight or to at least be entertained."

Aqualad growled. "Even if we did fight, you would've won."

"True, but I was still hoping something from you all." Ezcar said bluntly.

"You want a fight! I'll give you a fight!" Superboy yelled angrily as he walked forward to the young Saiyan.

"Superboy stop!" Miss Martian yelled worriedly as her and The Team tried to calm him down but failed with him walking past them.

"That's more like it," Ezcar smirked before looking back down to Rocket. "Remember what you got to do." Ezcar said as she nodded in response and letting go of her. Right after releasing her Ezcar moved aside as Superboy leaped forward at him.

"Bastard!" Superboy growled as he leaped at him again and throwing a right hook.

The young Saiyan simply moved back as the half-Kryptonian was throwing punches. Superboy roared in rage as one of his punches made a hit on Ezcar's face. Smirking at finally landing a punch he threw another punch but this time his Ezcar grabbed his hand, stopping his punch. Looking at the Saiyan, Superboy saw that he was unfazed from the punch and didn't have a mark on him. He then felt a sharp pain in his gut making him cough out blood, looking down he saw that Ezcar's fist deep in his stomach. Retracting his fist back from Superboy's gut, he fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"It's a shame it only took one punch to take you out." Ezcar's said unimpressed as Superboy glared at him. "However you did managed to land a punch on me, so don't feel too bad." He chuckled as he went to knock Superboy out.

But upon instinct, Miss Martian used her telekinesis powers to rip a giant rock from the ground and launched to the Saiyan. From the corner of his eyes, he saw something move by towards him, instantly he braced himself as it then crashed into him. Still standing there unharmed from the collision he looked at The Team who stood there in front of them. They started to sweat as they grew more nervous and that Ezcar continued to stare at them.

Ezcar chuckled before speaking, "So you finally decided to jump in."

"I-I didn't want you to hurt him." Miss Martian said nervously but worried at Superboy, who was still holding his stomach in pain.

"He attacked me and I just fought back, I just hoped it took more than one punch to stop him." He said bluntly. "Maybe you guys want to be next."

"We don't want to fight you, you big idiot!" Artemis yelled earning a glare from the young Saiyan. "We came here for Rocket!"

"Then maybe you should've controlled the Kryptonian better or don't bring at all." Ezcar shot back. "But since you got her back I guess you got what you came for."

"I-I'm not done with you yet." Superboy grunted as she slowly got up.

"You don't stand a chance against me," Ezcar said angering Superboy. "Hell, the only one that can really stop me is the other Kryptonian. So why don't you go back and let him fight me."

At saying that Superboy was beyond piss to be treated like a weakling, so he threw one punch at Ezcar's smug face. However, the young Saiyan simply tilted his head back, avoiding the punch and then grabbing his arm. Ezcar then raised his arm up before slamming his elbow onto Superboy's elbow, breaking his arm. Feeling the intense pain, probably the most he ever felt in his life, he scream in pain as Ezcar let go of his broken arm. Superboy held his arm as he walked backward, away from the Saiyan, he couldn't feel or move it and began to scream more in pain. The Team's eyes widen in shock watching someone breaking their friends and.

"Superboy!" Miss Martian yelled completely scared for her boyfriend, but then send a death glare to the young Saiyan who had a sly smile as he did the 'bring it' gesture.

Miss Martian says glowed green as she used her telekinesis powers to rip large rock from the ground and launched them at Ezcar. Raising his arm towards the flying rocks, his hands glowed white and multiple small white orbs shot out from his hands and flying towards the rocks. Colliding with the rocks it caused multiple explosions and covering the area between him and The Team with dirt and dust. He then saw Aqualad jump through the smoke as he pulled out his water-bearers and making them turn into two swords. He landed in front of Ezcar and quickly swung his swords at him, who just simply stepped back. Aqualad continued to swing at him as he continued to live out of the way, but Artemis took this chance and moved behind him before grabbing an explosive arrow from her quiver. Placing the arrows on her bow she pulled back and released it towards Ezcar who was focusing on dodging Aqualads attacks. Aqualad noticed and jumped out of The which confused the Saiyan a bit before he felt something land on his back and causing it to explode upon impact.

Ezcar simply walked out from the explosion still unharmed, which annoyed Artemis so she pulled out the sleeping gas arrow from her quiver and launching it. However, Ezcar sighed in disappointment as he grabbed the arrow just inches away from his face but then noticed that the arrow looks rather strange. Noticing that the tip wasn't a sharp edge but rather it is a gray cylinder. Confused on what type of arrow this is, the arrow tip then exploded cover the area around into gray smoke.

"Did the sleeping gas work?" Kid Flash asked as running up next to Artemis using his speed.

The smoked started to clear up to see Ezcar walking towards them unaffected by the sleeping gas. "What?! How?!" Artemis screamed in disbelief.

"Do you really think a little sleeping has can knock me out? I've been exposed to it many times to grow immune to it." He explained before letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes. "Yet it still makes tired."

"At least it kinda worked." Kid Flash nervously laughed trying to lighten up the mood but earned a glare from Artemis. The Team regrouped in front of Ezcar as they prepared to charge in. He then noticed that Superboy with them as he held his broken arm.

"It's good to know you have a little more fight in you Kryptonian, I'm almost impressed," Ezcar said with a grin on his face. "Perhaps I may have use of you in the near future."

"What do you mean by that?" Superboy asked weakly holding his arm as The Team grew confused on what Ezcar said.

"In due time my friend." He said simply with a smirk. "But really right now I've grown bored of this fight, so I recommend you all leave."

"Do you really think we'll leave for what you did to Superboy!" Miss Martian yelled angrily as The Team nodded in agreement except for Rocket, who has stayed out of the fight.

"But wasn't the reason you all are here is for her?" Ezcar asked as he pointed at Rocket. "Plus, Fish Boy over here didn't want to fight at all."

"Until you decided to break my friend's arm." Aqualad said angrily.

"He was the one to attack first," Ezcar said. "Maybe if he can control his anger towards then I wouldn't have to be brutal, but that probably wouldn't matter since we Saiyans are a brutal race." He said proudly.

"Still, we can't ignore for what you did." Aqualad said as he and The Team got into battle position, even Superboy got ready letting his broken arm hang. The only one who isn't in position is Rocket, who is behind The Team with a worried look.

"But fighting me wasn't your plan was it you just wanted your friend back and you have her," Ezcar explained. "The only reason you want to fight is because I broke the Kryptonians arm, and now you all are pissed at me."

"And now we want payback for what you did to Superboy!" Kid Flash said angrily.

"You all can't fight a battle you can't win, so I would back off if I were you." Ezcar said sternly but then let out a loud yawn. "Beside, I think that sleeping gas is slowly getting to me."

Aqualad glared at him before relaxing a bit. "Fine, we will leave," Aqualad said giving in as the rest of The Team did the same. "But we will come for you and you will pay for your actions." He warned the Saiyan.

Ezcar smirked and let out a chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind, but it's going to take more than you little organization to stop me." He said before he hovered from the ground and shot up to the sky, leaving the scene.

Aqualad sighed in frustration before turning back to The Team. "Let's head back to base." He simply said as they nodded as Miss Martian flew next to Superboy and helped him back to the Bio-ship.

"Did he do anything to you?" Zatanna asked as she and Artemis walked up to next to her.

"No, he just kept me in a space pod the entire time." She answered telling the somewhat truth.

"Really? Did he tried to get answers from you?" Artemis asked. "And did you learn anything from him?"

Rocket sighed. "I'm afraid not, the entire time we rarely spoke and it was just small pointless talk." She lied again but luckily they are believing her.

"I think the questions can wait when we get back to base." Robin said from behind. The Team then made it back to the Bio-ship and they started to enter it.

"Yeah, but are you guys ready yelled at by Batman? I know I'm not." Kid Flash said as he laughed nervously and a little frighten.

"Don't worry Wally, I'll do all the talking as the leader," Aqualad said as he sat down. "But it won't be fun." The Team sat in their seats while Miss Martian got in the pilot seat and taking off and heading back to the base. As they were making their way back, they are not ready for the loud lecture from the League, mainly from Batman.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

 **Mount Justice**

 **April 24, 2011**

 **7:45 p.m. MT**

"YOU DID WHAT!" Batman yelled angrily as the time shivered in fear. Never once have they seen Batman this mad and was mad enough to make them frighten, but the only one who isn't scared is Aqualad who is calmly taking in all the yelling. Batman wasn't the only one waiting for them, Red Tornado, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman and both of the Lanterns were there but still looked beat up. "What you did was completely reckless! You could've have gotten yourself and The Team killed!"

"I know, but we couldn't just stand around while the Saiyan was holding Rocket prisoner." Aqualad answered calmly.

"We were going to attempt a rescue later after Superman and the others recovered from their injuries." Batman said sternly.

"And how long that would've taken? A couple weeks, we had to do something while we know his location." Aqualad shot back almost angrily.

"Calm down Kaldur'ahm." Aquaman said intervening before Batman hurts his pupil.

"Sorry, my king." He said as he bowed. "I know you had plans but why food are we if we don't help."

"Yeah, what point of having us around if you all do the work for us." Wally said.

Batman sighed in frustration. "Look, you all are part of the League but you all are still young and are not strong enough to face the Saiyan." He explained. "Look what happen to Superboy, he's in the med bag recovering and has a broken arm, which will mean he will be out of commission for a few weeks."

"And Rocket might be traumatized." Flash said as he stared towards Rocket who was being held by the injured Icon.

"I'm actually fine." Rocket said breaking free from Icon. "Nothing really happened to me, he just locked me up in this space pod."

"Hmm, did you tried to to get any information about him?" Batman asked.

"Nothing about him or his race but he did mention someone." Rocket said. "And the way his tone was it almost sounded like hate but there was also a small tone of fear."

"Who was it." Hal asked.

"I think he said his name was Frieza." She said as both of the Lanterns eyes widen and started to shake in fear.

"Do you two know something about of him." Batman said as he and everyone notice the look of fear on the Lanterns faces.

"We don't know anything except what he's capable of." Hal said frighten. "But I think it would best if we discuss this later."

"I guess you're right." Batman simply said before turning back to The Team. "We will discuss this later but right now you all are excused."

Batak and rest of The Leaguer walked away from them and made their ways through the Zeta-tubes. After the bright light died down The Team sighed in relief. "That wasn't bad as I thought." Wally said.

"Yeah but I think they went to talk about this Frieza guy." Robin said before turning to Rocket. "Are you sure you don't know anything about the guy?"

"Nothing at all but Ezcar did say that this Frieza enslaved his race but then later wiping them out and his planet." Rocket said as The Team's eyes widen.

"He destroyed an entire planet!" They all said in disbelief.

"I was shocked too but what shocked me more was that Ezcar said he was far weaker than this Frieza." Rocket added.

"So the one person none of us or The League can beat is not the real threat?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm afraid so, that Ezcar managed to flee and hide out on Earth so we may not have to deal with him. We just have to find a way to get Ezcar off this planet." Rocket said before she noticed Artemis giving her an odd look. "Is there a problem Artemis?"

"No, but you said earlier that neither of you two didn't talk except for 'pointless talk'." Artemis said emphasizing the last part as Rocket started to panic.

"Come on babe, let not interrogate her and just celebrate and relax." Wally said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure after a few day being held you must be tired and hungry."

"Yeah but I think I should just head home and call it a day." Rocket said tiredly as she yawned. 'That was a little too close.' She thought and mentally thanked Wally.

"That would be for the best, so go on and head on home," Aqualad said. "I think it would be best if all of us went home." He said as they all nodded except Megan, Zatanna who currently lives in the base. Rocket was the first to enter the Zeta-tube and appeared in an old phone booth.

* * *

 **Dakota City**

 **April 24, 2011**

 **6:52 p.m. CT**

Exiting the booth she looked up and breathed in the air of her home, Dakota city. She remembered that her hometown was filled with nothing but criminals, especially her neighborhood in Paris Island. But ever since she convinced Icon to be a hero, most of the crime in her home city dropped down. Hovering off the ground and she then flew off to her home and then looked around and saw the sun was starting to set and the cities lights were growing brighter. Looking back down to the ground she recognized the familiar neighborhood before seeing her house.

Hovering down to the ground and landing at the front of her home and getting a good look at her home. The house wasn't too fancy or too poor but more run down since her neighborhood still had crime and that the houses around were much older. Deciding not to enter through the front door, she walked to the side of the house and flew over the fence and made her way to her room's window on the side of the house. Luckily her window wasn't locked so since she opened it she silently enter her room. Realizing she still had her hero outfit on she quickly changed into her pajamas which were a black tank top on gray sweat pants. After a long day and a few days being out she jumped on her bed while she smiled and sighed in relief, feeling good to be back home. But then she realized that she had to come up with an excuse with her parents on where she has been the past few days but decided not worry about it. Deciding to think of an excuse can wait till morning as she slowly drifted off and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter and again sorry for the long wait, this chapter was a little tricky to write but managed to pull it off. But hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and will see you guys next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Possible New Threat

Disclaimer- All property is owned by their owners, I only own the story and my OC's

 **Welcome back to another Chapter! You all didn't have to wait too long or longer than my updates. But like I said I'm busy with work and school, and with work overworking me and need time to do and catch up on my homework. However, I am almost done with school and will be done with it in the next two weeks. And once I'm done I'll be focusing more on writing, but enough of me talking and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **April 28 2011**

 **6:22 p.m. ET**

It's been a few days since Rockets rescue and since then there has been no sighting on Ezcar. Rocket sat in the living room watching TV with Megan and Superboy, who has an arm cast thanks to Ezcar and they were wearing their civilian clothes. While watching TV she thought about the last few days and how crazy it's been for her and sighed in relief.

After her return, Rocket had to come up with an excuse on where she's been the last few days but it turns that her parents got a call from her school that she went on a camping trip. Thinking that Batman may have something to do with it but luckily her parents bought it. Another one she forgot is that she had missed a few days of school and had to think of something. Once she reached school she had to make up that she and her family went to visit family in Metropolis. They bought it but missing a few days of school she had to make up homework and take a few test/quizzes. For the next few days, she had to focus on catching up on her work but finished quickly.

But now that she finished she had to focus on doing what Ezcar asked for unless things go bad. Right now she is actually worried about the guy, not for his safety since she knows he can take care of himself, she is more worried about the people he could hurt and the lives he can easily destroy. It didn't help her case that they don't know his whereabouts or any clue on where he is.

"Is there something on your mind Raquel?" Megan asked as she sat close to Superboy.

"No, just wondering where Ezcar could be." Raquel answered.

"Why are you wondering that?" Megan asked confused.

"Well, we don't know where he is and could possibly hurt innocent people." Raquel said worriedly.

"I guess you're right but for right now he hasn't done any harm so we have to wait for something that can help us track him." Megan said.

"Can you guys not take about that bastard!" Conner growled as he clenched his fist in anger. Ever since Ezcar broke his arm he's grown a hate for him, more than he hates monkeys every time someone talks about him it always made his blood boiled in rage. But what he said that he had use of him, it actually scared him knowing the Saiyans is planning something.

"Sorry." They both apologized. After an hour of watching TV, both Megan and Conner got up and stretched.

"Are you guys going somewhere." Raquel asked.

"Yeah me and Conner are going to the mall. Care to joins." Megan offered.

"Thank you but I think I should stay here." Raquel politely declined the offer.

"Oh okay well see you later." Megan said as she and Connor left the living room and entering the Zeta-tube.

Raquel sighed and looked around and realized that she was the only one in the base. Forgetting that everyone is doing something since there aren't any missions available, or no criminal activity going on. Aqualad was visiting Atlantis, Wally is probably at home stuffing his face with food while Artemis is spending time with her mother. Both Robin and Zatanna are on a date as Megan and Connor just left to go hang out at the mall. Even the Leaguer who left were supposed to be at the base weren't there, like Black Canary and Red Tornado, so she had the base to herself. But she wasn't going to enjoy her time alone because now was the perfect opportunity to get what Ezcar wants.

Turning off the TV she walked out of the lounge and made her way to the mission room. Exiting the room she quickly made her way to the center and turning on the holographic computer. But before she could continue she need to turn off the security cameras. She spends ten minutes figuring out how to do so but managed to do it and now that she turned off the cameras she can continue. Opening the computer files she searched for the one specific file that contained information that Ezcar needed. After searching for fifteen minutes she stopped searching when saw the file she was looking for. The folder was the 'Villain Archive'. Clicking the file it showed every or known information about each villain The Team and The League have ever faced. She looked at the file for a moment think about what Ezcar asked her to do. 'I want you to give me information on your little organization and everyone you have faced.' She remembered what he wanted but she didn't want to give him information about her friends, her family so she was only going to give him information on the villains they fought.

Placing a USB drive into the holographic USB port of the computer and started to copy the file onto the USB. It took about two minutes to fully download the file onto the hard drive and the moment it was done she pulled it out.'Thank you Robin for teaching me a thing or too on hacking.' She thought thanking Robin. But before she finished she went ahead and deleted all footage during the week to make it seem like it was a glitch in the system.

"Now with that out of the way mind as well finish the job." Raquel said to herself bluntly as she pulled out the small device Ezcar had handed her to communicate with him. But before she could communicate with him she heard the Zeta-tube turned on and knew someone was coming so she put away the device.

"Recognize Artemis B07." The computer announced as Artemis appeared wearing a white shirt with a black sweater and blue jeans.

"Hey Raquel." Artemis greeted.

"Hello Artemis." She greeted back as she walked up to her. "I thought you were with your mom."

"I was but it was more doing my homework and when I finished she wanted me to come hang out with you guys." Artemis said looking around. "Where is everyone at?"

"They're out doing their own thing." Raquel answered.

"So you're at the base by yourself?"

"Yeah but I was just about head out to grab a bite to eat." She lied but now that she mentioned it she hasn't eaten all day, so she might as well get something and finish the job another time. "Care to join me?"

"Yeah I guess I can come with." Artemis said. "So what will be going to."

"Probably the best burger joint ever." Raquel said with a smile as Artemis looked at her confusingly. "Big Belly Burger." She finished as they entered the Zeta-tube.

Watchtower

April 28, 2011

6:15 p.m. ET

Batman stood there watching his him planet through the windows of the Watchtower. He's been searching for the young Saiyan for the past few days but hasn't had any luck. So he and The League had launched a full search for him since he proves to be dangerous to innocents and the world. He continued to stare as he thought about what the Green Lanterns talked about and found out there is someone out there far worse than the Saiyan, and much stronger.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 **Watchtower**

 **April 24, 2011**

 **8:15 p.m. ET**

The Justice League sat around the 'U' shape table but the only one who's still recovering and is still unconscious is Superman, while others have recovered but will still require time to heal. Hawkman too will have to wait long before getting back to the field as one of his wings is broken, but managed to join the meeting. As for the rest, Icon, Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, and Captain Atom, they are now able to walk but needed time to fully heal but not as long as Hawkman and Superman. As they ball sat down both Hal and John walked to the center between all of them.

"So will you two tell us who this Frieza is and why you two seemed so terrified of him?" Batman asked.

"Well first of this is what he looks like," John said as turned on the holographic computer and showing them a menacing looking alien. The alien now known as Frieza appeared to be very small, with two black horn and has long tail with a purple spike at the end of it. He is also weary black shorts and armor similar to the Saiyans they fought, except his is purple rather than black. "This is why Frieza looks like."

"Doesn't look that scary with his height." Flash said earning a hard glare from the Lanterns. "Sorry, continue."

"He may not be tall or large but he is incredibly powerful, powerful enough to wipe out planets effortlessly, and is by far more powerful than the Saiyan race. Especially the Saiyan we fought." John said as The League's eyes widen in shock.

"Not only is he stronger he has an army that is like no other and his numbers are growing each passing day." Hal added. "He is known as a tyrant throughout the universe and is worse than all of Earth's tyrants and dictators combined."

"And the Green Lantern Corps haven't done anything to stop him?" Batman asked.

"No, we tried, multiple times." John said a little sadden but enraged. "The Guardians sent thousands of Lanterns to fight him but, Frieza and his army easily overwhelmed them that thousands of Lanterns died, and those who survived were brutally tortured and then released only to commit suicide."

"Sure the Lanterns had a problem with the Saiyans but Frieza is by far worse than the Saiyans, we even suspected that they took orders from Frieza." Hal said as they continued to surprise the rest of The League.

"Is there anyone else besides Frieza that can be a threat?" Batman asked.

"We know is Frieza has a father and an older brother but nothing is known about them or what they even look like or even where they are," Hal answered. "Not knowing how strong they are or where they are. The entire Green Lantern Corps on edge for the past few years."

"And now we have another problem to worry about." Green Arrow said bluntly.

"Agreed, has Frieza ever tried to attack the Corps directly?" Batman asked.

"No, but the Guardians are prepared to do so in case he does." John explained. "But in order to be prepared, they had to stop sending Lanterns to take on Frieza and said to everyone to avoid Frieza and his army."

"So you and the Green Lantern Corps are running and hiding from the threat instead of going full out." Wonder Woman said bluntly.

"You wouldn't understand," Hal said to her. "The Corps tried and tried again, but each time it's a failure and we end up losing countless of lives. Not only that but with his large army, they easily put number the Green Lanterns.

"How long has he proven to be a problem for the Green Lanterns?" Batman asked.

The two stood there for a few moments thinking. "From what we read, Frieda been a problem for the past 50 years." John answered shocking the League.

"50 years?!" Black Canary shouted. "The Corps couldn't do anything to stop him! How many lives were lost because you were too scared to face him?!" She asked angrily.

John sighed, "Billions," He simply answered. "and with each planet he conquers his empire will continue to grow. But right now he has a large enough army that he even kills his own just for fun."

"Frieza is someone we shouldn't mess with or even bother on stopping." Hal said as The League was shocked on what he's saying.

"So you're expecting us on not trying to stop this monster?" Wonder Woman angrily asked.

"I know it breaks our code on saving lives but if we mess with him and he finds out planet, then our home will be erased." Hal said worriedly. "That why the Guardians stopped trying to stop him for the past 20 years. There been multiple time where Frieza almost wiped out the Corp."

"So we just don't do anything and hope he doesn't show up?" Flash asked.

"Yes, if we really want to prevent our home from destruction than we hope Frieza doesn't show up." John answered.

"But you mentioned that the Saiyans must have been working under Frieza?" Batman asked as Hal nodded. "Then that means Frieza must've sent him here and to possibly to his job for him, and could call for back up." Batman bluntly said shocking the Lanterns and everyone else.

"Then we are in far more danger than we thought." Wonder Woman said worriedly.

"That may not happen though." John said getting strange looks. "Like we explained, Saiyans are a warrior race that tends to fight battles on their own. So it will be unlikely for him to break that."

"Perhaps but he's proven to be more of a threat and needs to be dealt with." Batman said standing up as The League agreed. "This meeting is now finished."

"But what do we do now?" Aquaman asked him."

"I'll be trying to track him since Fates detection spell only works on other magic users or on someone's energy he recognized."

"He's right." Date agreeing. "I've tried multiple attempts on tracking him but couldn't do his his energy that I can't seem to locate."

"So I'll do what I can but I'm launching a full League search for Ezcar." Batman said. "He is now The League's number one priority to track him down and detain him and get out more information about him and the Frieza."

"Okay, but what do we do with Superman still unconscious. We won't be able to stop him if you all forget he destroyed Taos and defeated some of our strongest members. No offense." Flash said looking at everyone not minding that comment. "And they said and he turned into a giant ape and proved to be even more dangerous."

"He may be a threat but I want both Hal and John to go to the Corp to find if Saiyans have a weakness," Batman explained. "So for a mean time, we need to find him and know his every move."

"Yeah, I guess that could work." Flash said but still not certain.

"With business done here, me and Hal will head to the Corp immediately." John said as he and Hal walked out of the room. It was not long that members began to leave and decided to track Ezcar now or try too. Batman sighed as he opened the holographic computer with the map of Earth and use satellites to try and locate the Saiyan.

* * *

 ***Flashback End***

 **Watchtower**

 **April 28, 2011**

 **6:15 p.m. ET**

Batman remembered their meeting but for the next few days since they haven't even found a clue in where he went. He thought he found a lead somewhere in China but the trail went cold and went back to square one. But recently he's been on edge when he realized or thought that The League wasn't the only one to find out about Ezcar. Turns out that The Light might know of Ezcar and might make an attempt to recruit him. He growled in anger as he thought about what they did to The League and is still trying to figure out what he and few of the Leaguer did in the missing 16 hours.

Continuing to search for Ezcar he heard the door open behind him, turning his head slightly he saw that Superman was up and walking towards him. He still had bruises and scratches on his face and had a hard time walking as he continued to walk towards Batman.

"You should be resting Clark." Batman said sternly as he turned back to the holographic computer.

"Don't worry about me Bruce, I just need to get closer to the sun and I'll be completely healed within a day." He explained. "But I'm worried more about you."

Bruce sighed as he turned around and took off his mask. "I'm fine." He said sternly.

"That's not what I've heard." Clark said. "From what I've been told since you launched a full-scale search for the Saiyan you stayed here for the past few days."

"You weren't there when both Hal and John explained to us that there is a far greater threat than Ezcar." Batman said angrily as he faced back to the holographic computer.

Clark sighed and walked next to him. "I may not be up and date but you will need to be at full strength and well rested once we find Ezcar."

Bruce smirked. "I've been through worse but right now we need to find him before our enemies do."

"You mean The Light?" Clark said knowing the answer. "Now that you mention it there could be a chance that they know of him and might be tracking him like we are, but may be looking in recruiting him."

"That's why I'm trying to find him before they do." He said. "But I sent both Hal and John back to the Corp and hope they find some sort of weakness on the Saiyans, or anything that can help us stop him."

"Yeah, lets hope they do," Clark said as he noticed a part in the screen started to blink red, Batman noticed it too and made his way towards the Zeta-tubes. "What going on?" He asked still standing there.

"I forgot I have a late meeting with the executives at my company, so I'll have to attend and hope it doesn't take too long." He replied turning on the Zeta-tube as Superman chuckled in amusement. "We'll talk later but for now recover and hope to see you back." He said before disappearing.

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean**

 **April 28, 2011**

 **6:47 p.m.**

Ezcar is currently flying through the Pacific Ocean as he continued to explore this dirt of a planet, which he realized that there's more water than there is land. For the last few days, he decided to kill time by exploring while waiting for Rocket to get him his information he needed. He found some pretty remarkable cities that he may come back later and found quite a few spots to hide out. So far he hasn't run into any of those heroes yet, which is surprising since he destroyed an entire city. But he knows that they are possibly trying to figure out a way to stop him, and the one thing they all will ignore is trying to kill him. He scoffed at the thought of them ignoring the fact that sometimes the best option is getting rid of the problem, permanently. That's what he would do but from what Rocket explained that they have locked up people they supposedly beat, only for them to break out.

But as he continued to fly and was in train of thought he saw a bright yellow beam heading straight for him. Upon instinct he simply swatted the beam away with his hand as it crashed into the water, causing a massive explosion. Looking up from where the attack came from he saw two humans hovering above him. It was hard to tell what they looked liked due to the setting sun but can tell they were both humans. He can tell that one is quite short, probably shorter than him and another that looks slightly taller than him and with the wind he can tell that he has long wavy hair that goes past his shoulders. Turning his scouter real quick to see their power levels he was disappointed that they only have power levels of 1500 and 1400. Ezcar smirked as he thought that they may have tiny power levels, weaker than the heroes he faced, but one of them possess the abilities to create Ki blast.

"This may be a little interesting." Ezcar said to himself as he got into his battle position and the two strangers did the same. "Now then, let begin this shall we." He said to the two strangers as he chuckled menacingly.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't hate too much for the cliffhanger. But other than that I hope you all stay tune for the next chapter and don't forget to Fav and Follow. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Turtle Hermit

Disclaimer- All property is owned by their owners, I only own the story and my OC's

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean**

 **April 28, 2011**

 **6:53 .p.m.**

Ezcar was in his battle position, hovering over the ocean as he started down the two humans that dare to fight him. They both have a power level of 1500 and 1400, which was a great disappointment for Ezcar who is starting to believe that the only one who can take him down on this planet is the Kryptonian, Superman. However, one of them possess the ability to launch Ki blast similar to him.

"Do you mind moving out of the sun so I can get a better look at you both." Ezcar said as the two slowly hovered down to the same level of him as he knows has a better look of the two.

One was a short boy, and he means really short, the guy was probably 5ft high. Mentally laughing at his height he noticed that he was bald and had six dots on his forehead. The bald dwarf seems to be wearing an orange Gi shirt with a blue shirt under it, along with orange Gi pants along with blue wristbands, black belt, and black shoes.

The other one next to the bald dwarf is taller and is slightly taller than Ezcar. He had long black hair that goes past his shoulders and his face was covered in scars. He also is wearing clothes similar to the dwarf, orange Gi pants and shirt, blue wristbands, black belt and black shoes.

"So you're the one with the large energy we felt a few days ago." The tall one said.

Ezcar chuckled, "It's good to know that there someone on this planet that can detect power levels." He said and noticed that they didn't have a scouter. "Which questions me, where are your scouter or device that detected me?"

"Scouter?" The short said confusingly. "Look man we didn't use anything to detect you."

"If you didn't have a device to find my power level than that must mean you did some sort of training to help you detect power level." Ezcar said. "I'm impressed, Earthling."

"We don't want your gratitude! We want to know why you're here and if you're the one responsible for Tao's destruction?" The tall ones asked demandingly.

"Yes it was me, but it was never my intention to do so." Ezcar said calmly as the two grew enraged and got in a battle position. "But I was too mad and frustrated at this so-called Justice League that I had to destroy the city to get me to call down."

"What did the Justice League did to get you destroy Taos?" The short one asked still in a battle position.

"They got in my way from getting off this fame planet." He replied irritated. "I didn't even get started to find a damn thing."

"Um, you're an alien?" The tall one asked.

"Of course I'm an an alien, but a race called the Saiyans." Ezcar said.

"Saiyan? What are they? What is the reason you're here?" The short one asked a barrage of questions, which Ezcar is slowly strung to hate.

Ezcar crossed his arms, "Like I'll tell you anything. I already told someone why I am here and I don't really want to explain again." He said lazily.

"The I guess we have no choice then to stop you." The tall said as he and the bald one got prepared to charged at him.

"Alright then, but before you do, I have one thing to say to the both of you," Ezcar said as the two listened. "good luck."

After saying that he disappeared and appeared behind them, but right before he went to attack the both, they immediately turned around and punched him. Luckily Ezcar was quick and covers his face by placing his arms in an 'X' so the twos punches collided with his arms, sending him flying away a little. Quickly, the two stranger's hands glowed yellow and sent two large yellow at Ezcar. The beams collided with the young Saiyan, causing a massive explosion in the sky above the ocean.

Both strangers body glowed white and rushed into the smoke as they saw Ezcar and launched a barrage of punches and kicks. The attack proved to be ineffective as Ezcar quickly reacted and simply dodged them. He sighed in boredom and punched the short one on the top of his head sending him flying down into the ocean.

"Krillin!" The tall yelled as he watched his friend crashed in the ocean and given Ezcar the name of the bald dwarf. The young Saiyan took this chance and right hooked him in the face sending flying through the air.

The tall one recovered by spinning in the air and stopping himself from going any further, he wiped the blood dripping from his mouth with his hand and glared at the Saiyan angrily. That's when the short one, now know as Krillin came out of the water and flew next to the tall one.

"You alright Krillin?" The tall one whispered worriedly, but with Ezcar's hearing, he was able to catch every word.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yamcha." Krillin said as he tried to catch his breath, slowly regaining it. "Do you think we can beat him."

"I don't think we stand a chance." Yamcha admitted. "But if we power up to our max the maybe we can do some damage to him."

"Alright let's do this." Krillin said as he and Yamaha's body glowed white and air erupted around them.

Ezcar felt the wind from their power and was almost impressed that they suppressed their power. His scouter beeped as he saw that their power levels were increasing. 'Hmm, that Yamcha's power level is now 1773 while the dwarf is 1857.' He thought reading their power levels.

"Gotta say, I'm a little impressed that you managed to suppress your power level." He said but then laughed historically. "But your power levels are still so puny compared to mine."

"Like we care about that!" Krillin shouted as he place his hands in front of his face. "Take this! Solar Flare!" His body glowed bright and bright enough. To bliind Ezcar.

He closed his eyes as moved his arms over his face, trying to block the light. "Son of a-Ah!" He was cut off when Yamcha slammed his fist on the top of Ezcar head sending him flying down into the ocean. Luckily he stopped himself, inches from touching the water as he tried rubbing his eyes to recover from the blinding light.

"Alright Let's show this bastard to never underestimate your opponent!" Krillin shouted as Yamcha agreed.

They both moved their hands close together and moved their hands behind them. "Ka Me!" They shouted as a blue orb appeared in their palms. "Ka Me!" The blue orb expanded and grew brighter. "HAAAA!" They shouted as a large blue beam erupted from their hands as the beam made its ways to Ezcar with intense speed.

Still pretty blind from that one strange move by the bald dwarf he was slowly starting to get his vision back. He barely saw the two beams making its way towards him but wasn't quick enough so the blasts collided with him, causing a massive explosion. Just moments lasted Ezcar came flying out of the ocean and hovered a few feet away from the two as they started at him with shock, noticing that their attacks didn't leave a scratch on him.

"Not bad at all for a human," Ezcar said with a smirk. "But you two don't seem to be that strong compared to the little Justice League. That little trick to blind me was quite impressive."

"We don't need your gratitude!" Yamaha shouted as he charged at Ezcar. "Wolf Fang Fist!" He shouted and through a barrage of punches.

Ezcar simply kept dodging the punches with a blank and bored face before he grabbed Yamcha's wrist, making him stop. He then kneed him in the gut, making him cough out blood and then right hooking him straight the face. Krillin then appeared behind the Saiyan but was slapped in the face by Ezcar's tail. The two fighters recovered and looked to see his tail wrapped back around his waist, the two didn't know what just happen but ignored it and both charged at the same time. The two threw a barrage of punches and kicks again hoping to land hit, but Ezcar just kept dodging them by just moving away. He then screamed as his whole body glowed white and created a shockwave around him, pushing the two fighters away from.

"Geez! We can't lay a hit on him." Krillin growled in anger but was starting to freak out.

"I think we screwed ourselves on this one." Yamcha said as too was starting to freak out. "B-But we have to do something."

"I agree but I think we should retreat." Krillin suggested. "If he manages to beat the damn Justice League then maybe we shouldn't even try to fight him."

"Ooh is that a hate tone I heard about the Justice League." Ezcar said smirking liking the fact that he wasn't the only one that hates the League.

The two were a little shock he heard them taking since the two were whispering to each other. "W-We don't hate the League, but don't like their method."

"And is that method to spare the lives of these so-called villains?"

"Y-Yes, but we know that they want to make an example and all but there are some people out there that shouldn't be spared. Like the Joker." Krillin said.

"Who's the Joker?" Ezcar asked.

Yamcha laughed nervously but in relief with him not trying to kill them. "He's by far the worst person to ever live. He's an insane man and has killed countless lives and destroyed parts of cities and a world terrorist."

Ezcar hovered towards as the two flinched. "I didn't ask what he did but I got the gist on what type of person he is." He stopped in front of them as they started to shake a little. "I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted too, you both would've been dead the moment you picked a fight with me."

The two sighed in relief but is still on their guard. "Then what do you want?" Krillin asked.

"Well first off I wanted to see you two fight, which I was disappointed at." Ezcar said plainly earning a glare from the two. "But I have a feeling that the League is probably hunting me down and right now I am looking for somewhere to make my base of oppression. Maybe you two wouldn't mind to help me out."

"Like we'll help you!" Yamcha shouted angrily.

"Unless you both want to die right now then I don't see any option. Or you two rat me out to the pathetic Justice League they somehow stop me and imprison me, which would be a grave mistake. I would the breakout to only wreck havoc and you two will be the first to die." Ezcar threatened. "But right now I need somewhere to stay for a few days until someone does what I asked for." He said mentally hoping Rocket does what he's asked for.

"Well, I don't want to die." Krillin said cowardly as Yamcha agreed with his short friend. "I guess you have to ask our master."

"And is his master the one thought taught you?"

"Most of them yes." Yamcha answered.

"Then show me the way there." Ezcar said gesturing them to go ahead. The two looked at him caustically before flying off with Ezcar flying off.

After about five minutes of flying, he noticed a tiny island ahead of them with a small house. Getting closer he noticed the house was light pink with red roofs and has the word 'Kame House' on it. They landed on the tiny island and not far from them, he noticed a man sleeping on a beach chaise with a rather naughty magazine on his face.

The two fighters cheeks redden in embarrassment as Krillin moved closer to him and moved his face close to the sleeping man's ear. "WAKE UP!" Krillin screamed walking the man up as he shot up terrified and fell over. Ezcar now saw that the man was old with a bald head, white mustache and beard, and with sunglasses.

"Why'd you have to do that for?" The old man shouted angrily. "Can't you just let an old man meditate."

"You weren't meditating!" Krillin shouted back before calming down. "Plus we have someone with us."

"Hmm." He said as he looked next to the two and noticing Ezcar. "So this was the strange energy I felt."

"Yeah, this it was him," Yamcha said. "And turns out he's an alien."

"I can see that with his strange armor that I've never seen before or even recognize." The old man respond. "As I can feel your strong power, I can also sense something else."

Ezcar and the two were now intrigued. "What do you mean old man." Ezcar growled.

"An aggressive one we have here." He chuckled. "I can feel that your energy is dark and evil, something I've never felt in all my life, but I can also feel the anger, the sadness."

"You don't know anything old man." Ezcar growled. "I didn't come here to make talk."

"Then why are you here?" the old man asked.

"Let's just say I need a base of operation and somewhere where the Justice League won't find me easily." Ezcar said looking around the tiny island. "And this tiny island would be hard to track."

"Oh, so you're running from the Justice League?" He asked.

"He is since he was the one responsible for the destruction of Taos." Krillin pointed out as the old man continued to remain calm. "Plus he kinda threatened us."

"Threatening my students? That's not a wise choice." The old man pointed out. "But with your power, even I could do a thing to you, so I understand why you two didn't have a choice."

"What can I say, I love threatening people." Ezcar said. "Plus, I'm not running from those weaklings, I'm simply trying to find a place to lay low."

"And what make you think I'll let you stay here on my island?" He asked bluntly yet calm, earning a flare from the young Saiyan. "You are very dangerous, cruel and have that pure evil aura around you. But I think that there is still hope that you will change young man, so I will let you stay here."

Ezcar smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Alright, I'll let you stay on my island but, you have to be my student." He said shocking the two fighters, even Ezcar was shocked.

"Fine, I'll be your student." Ezcar agreeing to the terms, still slightly shocked. "But be warned old man that you won't have anything to teach me."

The old man smirked. "We'll see about that."

"M-Master, are you sure this is a wise decision?" Yamcha asked disbelieved.

"Yes, but let's continue this conversation inside." He said before he started to head inside. "Krillin, get my mags for me and make sure you don't mess them up." He commanded as the bald dwarf blushed in embarrassment as he grabbed the dirty magazines.

They walked into the house to see some backcourt stuff such as a kitchen a dining table, a living room with a TV with a small table. The old man walked to the living room and sat down with the three following.

"Now, before we continue our conversation, I would like to ask some questions." The old man said as Ezcar mentally slammed his face as he had to answer more questions. "But first let's introduce each other, I'm Roshi, but my students refer me to Master Roshi."

"The names Ezcar." He bluntly introduced. "So why did you want me to be your student."

"You may be powerful probably the most powerful on the planet but there will always be someone stronger than you." Roshi explained. "With you being so young, you have so much to learn."

'Tsk, you're right about someone being stronger than me.' Ezcar mentality said as an image of Frieza appeared in his head as he clenched his fist.

"But that's the point Master Roshi, he is far too dangerous," Krillin said. "At first me and Yamcha thought turning him to the League was a good idea, but he kinda explained what would happen."

"And would that reason he then just imprisoning him, but sensing how strong Ezcar is he would just break out like all the rest" Roshi said knowing the answer.

"So you despise the League?" Ezcar asked.

"I don't hate them, matter in fact I adored them as a child, but weren't called the Justice League and instead they were called The Justice Society of America." Roshi explained. "At first their way was better, but as time went on more villains started to appear, more dangerous than those of my childhood. Now there are villains that shouldn't even be breathing, for they have caused more damaged I've have ever seen."

"And that's by sparing the lives of these villains." Ezcar said.

"Exactly, since most of them don't deserve to live for all te death and destruction they caused." Roshi said. "But they do it to show that they aren't like them."

"You know, it's good to know that there are others that don't really like the League method." Ezcar said.

"I may not really like their method on how they deal with things but I appreciate what they did to our home and making us feel protected." Master Roshi said as Ezcar frowned. "I know we can have a full debate but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Then what do you wanted to talk about?" Ezcar asked bluntly.

"Well, were you or your race planning on coming to Earth later on?" Roshi asked.

"No, since me and a few of us survived my planet's destruction, our main goal was survival." Ezcar said as the three were shocked but slightly sighed in relief, knowing that there weren't more of them but a few. "However, about 15 years ago we were going to send a Saiyan until we found out your planet had high power levels that were stronger than the Saiyan. So we couldn't send to your world knowing he wouldn't stand a chance, so we just sent him to another planet with a much lower power level readings."

"Interesting. Were you planning you planning on coming here." Roshi asked.

"No, I crashed here and I am just trying to find a way off this planet." Ezcar answered.

"Why do you wish to leave?" The old man said as his two listened.

Ezcar chuckled, "Do you really think I'll start talking after we just met."

"I guess you're right but I would know more about you if you are going to be my student."

"Look you old pervert, I have fought my entire life, I've survived from the brink of death multiple times." Ezcar said. "I don't need a master or need to be trained but, you may have a thing or two so I'll stick around."

"That's good to hear you're willing to learn under the great Turtle Hermit." Roshi said proudly with a smile under his large mustache. "And maybe myself and my two students can also learn something."

"Hmm, like that'll happen." Yamcha muttered.

"W-Well as the new addition you need clothes that matches the Turtle Hermit." Krillin said still a little shocked that the person who they fought, the one who ruined many lives is no a student under Master Roshi. He didn't know why he decided to become one but as long as he's breathing he'll take it.

"I'd prefer to use my armor rather than your strange clothing." Ezcar said.

"You know, maybe showing some respect to the Turtle Hermit would be nice." Yamcha said angrily.

"It's alright Yamcha." Master Roshi said as he back down. "If he doesn't want to wear them that's fine, there's just pieces of cotton and shouldn't get work up."

"Listen to 'our' master Scar Face." Ezcar said in a mocking tone. "You may be my master but if I don't find anything useful than you can kiss your little island goodbye."

"Oh, I can guarantee you will." Roshi said calmly but from the inside, he was hoping he can teach the Saiyan something. "And if not, please don't destroy my home."

"No promises." Ezcar simply said and chuckled until his scouter started to beep, knowing what it is he chuckled again. 'About time she's done it.'

"What's that thing in your face?" Krillin asked.

"This is a scouter, it's what I can detect power levels." Ezcar said as he stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be continuing my exploration of this planet." He lied.

"Are sure that's a wise decision?" Roshi asked skeptically.

"Well, if I'm stuck here might as well get familiar." Ezcar said walking towards the door before stopping and looking back with a smirk. "And don't worry I'll be back, and when I return, make sure there isn't more of your dirty magazines lying around."

"No promises." Roshi said as he watched his new student leaving the house and flying off.

"Are you sure we this is a wise decision Master Roshi? To keep him around here and becoming your student?" Yamcha asked again walking up to his master.

He sighs. "I think it is, he is a powerful young boy with great talent and promise, but the way his energy felt. His energy is evil, cruel, he may be far from redemption but I have hope that he can change." He explained before he turned with a nervous smile. "Besides, I still got many years left and don't want to die anytime soon." Roshi nervously laughed, making his students fall down is disbelief.

* * *

 **Dakota City**

 **April 28, 2011**

 **9:12 p.m. CT**

Rocket stood there wearing her hero clothes waited for Ezcar on top of a building in the city, she started to shake as the temperature was starting to drop. After she and Artemis ate they decided to part ways and head home and call it the day, but Rocket took this chance to give Ezcar what he asked for. She started to rub herself to warm herself up as it was getting colder. She then looked down to see the small city light up as it grew darker, smiling at the sight of her home city.

"I see you've been waiting for a while." A voice said making her jump. Looking back she sees the young Saiyan with a smirk. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes, but only got you the information about the villains and not about us because there's no way I would let you get the advantage on us." Rocket said as she pulled out the USB and handed it to him.

"Far point." Ezcar said grabbing it and looked at it strangely. "What is this?"

"It's a USB drive, it has the information you wanted." She answered.

"I expected you to use the transmission device to get the the data." Ezcar said. "Then again I did forget to mention it can take and store data, but it shouldn't matter as long you give me back the device I handed you."

"Oh okay." She pulled out the small round device and hand it back to Ezcar. "So, what do you plan on doing with the information?"

"Nothing expect it's smart to know your enemies and be prepared to face them if they dared challenge me." He said proudly. "It's still a shame you didn't get me all I asked for though."

"Hey! There was no way I'll let you get the advantage of us!" She growled angrily and stormed towards him. "Just be happy I didn't rat you out to the League."

"Actually, I would've been happy to crush them again, so it would've been pointless for them to even try to fight me." Ezcar said as Rocket glared at him.

"You continue to think that but sooner or later we will find a way to stop you." She threatened. "And once we do stop you will be locked up and will never see the light of day again."

"Or until I break out because you all seem pretty good on letting people escape." Ezcar shot back. "Like I said before, getting rid of the problem is a better option."

"And doing that we are no better than the bad guys." Rocket said before calming down. "Look, you and I can continue this conversation all night but I did what you asked so now you can leave me alone."

"I can but you only did half what I asked for, so now I have to think of something else." Ezcar said smirking.

"Oh come on!" She screamed. "You held me hostage for days! You had me betray my friends and everyone I care for! What more can you ask from me!" She screamed as she wanted to cry out of stress.

Ezcar smirked as he wrapped his arms around Rockets waist and pulled against his body. She stared at him noticing that smile on his face and was starting to freak out, but was also blushing on how very close they are right now. "Perhaps there is a way for you to cover the other half." He said rather seductively as he moved his hands to her waist. He started to caress her lower body as her body began to shake upon his touch, his touch was soft yet firm. Rockets face grew redder from his touch, expecting him to continue he then let go and moved away from her, still having that smirk on his face. "Want me to continue?"

"What? No! Why in the hell did you do that for?!" She yelled angrily as her face was still red. "You had me scared!"

"Oh please. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He smirked as her face grew redder. "See, you did enjoy it."

"N-No I didn't! You just caught me off guard and it was embarrassing." She said still blushing but looked at him angrily. "If you try to do it again, then I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" He interrupted her. "You could try but I'm far stronger than you. Plus, it's not in your code to kill someone." She remains silent. "That's what I thought."

"J-Just leave me alone." She begged as he walked back to her.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, but I know from this point you and your friends will do anything to stop me." Ezcar said. "But before I leave." He placed his hands in her arms and leaned forward, placing his lips on hers. Her eyes widen that he just kissed her all of the sudden, but before she could do anything he pulled back from the kiss. Looking at her shocked reaction, Ezcar simply chuckled. "See you around, Rocket."

After saying that he floated up and flew away to the night sky, leaving a shocked hero. She placed her hand on her lips as she tried to think about what just happened. Looking up where Ezcar disappeared too, she felt something similar to the time she meet Aqualad. Her eyes widen in realization on what she's feeling towards the young Saiyan. 'Why?! Why him of all people?!' She mentally screamed in her head. Never in her life, she thought she would have feelings for a villain, but Ezcar is worse than a villain. She tried to clear her head but trying that she remembered how close they were, the way he made her body feel. The kiss he planted on her, the way it felt was soft but firm.

"W-What's going on?" She whispered herself worriedly and scared but took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Maybe it's just a moment thing and I'll need to sleep and hope it goes away by the morning." She said to herself and flew away from the tall building and flew to her place. As she was flying she still had Ezcar in her thoughts and tried to shake him off her head. Rocket made it home and entered her room and hopped on her bed and drifting off to slumber. She hoped that by sleeping all thoughts he was feeling towards Ezcar would go away, but even in slumber he was on her mind. But another thought is that she must never tell anyone what just happen, she's done to betray her friends and family and what going on with her.

* * *

 **Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and don't be mad if you all were expecting Goku and not Yamcha. But if you guys read you would've noticed a small part or something to expect in the future. I know I may have rushed the live interest but I just hope I'm doing a good job at it. Well, that's it and hope you all will continue reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hermit Students vs Ezcar

Disclaimer- All property is owned by their owners, I only own the story and my OC's

 **Welcome back and sorry for the long wait, there's been a lot of family issues that been getting me too distracted lately, but things calmed down and I am back to writing. Before we continue on I know most of you are upset that Krillin and Yamcha are weak or I'm just nerfing them, but I'm not. I was planning on making them stronger as the story would continue on. And I don't want to make Ezcar to OP where he is practically a god or impossible to beat, I want him to continue to get stronger because there will opponents that can beat or give Ezcar a tough challenge. Also at this point of the story, Krillin is 17 years old while Yamcha is 20 to let you guys know how old they are, which would affect how strong they are and made them stronger than they were in the show/manga at this age. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **May 7, 2011**

 **10:30 a.m. ET**

It's been a week since Rocket meet up with Ezcar to hand him information on the villains and still didn't know why wanted it. It seemed that The League could locate Ezcar, not even the great detective Batman couldn't even find a trace on his location. With no luck on finding him, they all called off the search and decided to wait for him to make a move. So The League went back to their duties as heroes and went back to their cities to keep the people of their home safe. However, The Team didn't like that the League decided to wait for Ezcar to make a move and wanted to do something about it. But they knew without a trace in Ezcar's location they would be easing time searching and decided to wait and hope they could find a location to start. The one who really wanted to bring Ezcar down was Superboy, who still has an arm cast thanks to the young Saiyan.

She was starting to get worried for him, thinking something must've happened to the young Saiyan. Shaking her head on why is she worried for him, but the one thing that always creeps it way back to her thoughts is the kiss. Since then that thought always appears in her head and would try everything to get that image out of her head. She wanted to ask Megan to help her but doing so, she'll know that Rocket had been working with Ezcar. Her cheeks blushed as she remembered how the kiss felt and how she actually enjoyed it. She mentally cursed at herself as she was falling for someone like Ezcar, who is considered a monster by The League and her friends. But they didn't know anything about him and kept quiet about all the information he told her, which was the history of his race and some brief talks about himself and this Frieza guy. It also didn't help that every time she goes to bed, she would always dream about the kiss, and it was slowly getting worse. Just last night she dreamt about the kiss, but was more passionate and then later getting more, immediate. Her face redden as she thought about the last dream had and mental slammed her head, trying to get the images out. Her eyes shot open as she saw that she was actually slamming her head against the wall.

"Why is this happening to me!" He yelled silently as she repeatedly keep hitting her head against the wall to get rid of the thought. "This is by far the worst thing to ever happen in my life."

"Is there a problem Raquel?" A voice said behind her, making her jump. Rocket turned around to see Artemis looking at her oddly. "You've seen distracted these past few days."

"Oh yeah it's just that school almost over in a few weeks and there's a lot on my plate." Raquel lied as Artemis looked at her questionably. "But I'm fine though."

"If you say so," Artemis said. "But if you need help, let me know and you should join the rest of us in the lounge with the rest of us." She said simply before walking away as Rocket sighed in relief.

Rocket then followed her as they walked into the lounge to see the rest of The Team relaxing as they all watched TV. The two sat down as they enjoyed watching as Rocket hoped that these feelings are temporary and wondered what Ezcar is doing now.

* * *

 **Kame House**

 **May 7, 2011**

 **11:37 a.m.**

"KAME...HAME…HAAAA!" Krillin shouted as the blue beam erupted from his palms as it moved towards Ezcar.

Ezcar simply swatted then attack away from him as it crashed into the ocean and then charged towards him. Throwing a right hook, Krillin blocked it with his arms and upon impact, it created a shock wave. Both Krillin and Ezcar launched a barrage of punches and kicks, with every contact it created small shock waves in the sky. As they continued, Krillin landed a punch directly at Ezcar's face among the short baldy smile. Ezcar looked down to Krillin and smirked before he punched him in the gut, sending flying straight up into the sky. Krillin tried to stop himself but was flying too fast for him to stop until Ezcar appeared above slamming both his fist on his back. Krillin coughed as he felt his back crack a little and was sent flying straight down and crashed into the ocean. A few moments later, Krillin appeared from the water and was swimming towards the island, where Yamcha and Roshi were spectating from. Made it to the island he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath and looked up to see the young Saiyan hovering down towards them.

Landing next to them he looks down to Krillin as he pressed his Scouter. "I'm actually impressed on how much you and Scarface improved these last few day. Your power level improved to is not at 1972 while Scarface here has a power level of 1966."

"Not bad but maybe it was from all the time you beat the living crap out of us." Krillin said rubbing the back of his head.

"That may be Krillin, but the time you two fight Ezcar you learn and adapt which will give you an advantage over your enemies." Roshi pointed out.

"But I've haven't seen any of that so far, maybe me beating the crap of you more will help me notice." Ezcar said smirking Yamcha glared at him.

"Is that a challenge?" Yamcha asked trying to act tough but only made Ezcar laugh.

"Look at you, trying to act big and all mighty." Ezcar chuckled. "I know your type, all tall big no bite. But for you, there's no bite at all."

Yamcha looked defeated but was comforted by Krillin. "Don't let him get to you Yamcha, pretty soon he'll have to know what it feels to be humiliated."

"Oh, like that will ever happen. The only thing he'll do is humiliate himself." Ezcar said as he continued to laugh as Yamcha the kneeled down, holding his knees while looking away in shame.

"You know, if you're going to stay here you could at least try to be nice and respectful to us." Krillin said.

"Sorry dwarf but being nice isn't part of my nature, and if you want my respect, then you'll need to earn it." Ezcar answered.

"Which will probably never happen." Yamcha muttered silently, still on the ground in shame.

Ezcar then turned to Roshi. "You know old man, sparing with these two is fun and all but it's getting quite boring." He explained. "Is there anyone else you know that I could fight? Plus, you promise to help me get stronger and so far, that hasn't happened."

Roshi sighed as he stroked his beard. "Well, all my training methods would do no good for you since you're already strong, but we could always try them. And there are a few techniques that I can teach you but there is someone you can spare with."

"Who?" Ezcar asked.

"He was an old student of mine and left a few months ago to train on his own with his little friend. Maybe he will be willing enough to spare with you."

Ezcar smirked. "Good, but where is he?" He asked as he tried to check with his Scouter. "With all these high power levels on this planet, it's hard to tell where he is."

"Well, I know where he is." Roshi said. "From the last time we spoke a few weeks ago he said he was somewhere training in the mountains in China. Not sure where but I think you and my students can find him in no time."

"Wait, you want us to go with him?" Yamcha asked standing up.

"Yes, with the three of you, you all can find him easier." Roshi explained. "Besides, you and all can team up against Ezcar."

"Like the sound of that." Ezcar said smirking. "And maybe Scarface here can land a hit on me."

Yamcha growled and was about to walk towards him but was stopped by Krillin, who placed his hand on his chest. Krillin turned to Ezcar and Roshi. "Alright Master Roshi we'll go with Ezcar."

"Good," Roshi said slamming the bottom of his walking stick. "Also, I don't want you to use the Scouter, this will be a perfect way on sensing Ki."

Ezcar sighs and takes off his Scouter and dropping it on the sand. "Fine, only because sensing energy could be very beneficial for me in the future."

"Trust me, it will," Roshi said. "And for the two of you, I want Ezcar to find him on his own so don't help him and follow him."

"Yes, master Roshi." Yamcha said before kneeling down to his short friend with a wide grin. "This might actually be fun to watch." He chuckled as Krillin nodded and laughed a little.

"Not like I'll need their help." Ezcar said as he sent them a glare, hearing what Yamcha. "Let's just go already." He said before flying up into the sky as the two other students followed behind.

Roshi watched as the three were flying for a few moments before turning away before grabbing Ezcar's Scouter and made his way back into the pink house of his. "Finally, with them gone I can finally catch up on my… workout shows." He said as he laughed and started to get a nose bleed before covering it with a tissue.

* * *

 **China**

 **May 7, 2011**

 **1:32 p.m.**

After a few hours of searching, Ezcar stilled had a small issue on trying to sense energy, or what they call it, Ki. He floated in the sky above the mountains standing there with his eyes closed, trying to concentrate. For the last few hours, he tried to find this other student the old fashion way but that wasn't working and tried to sense his Ki, but with no luck. Right now, he is starting to regret listening to the old man about not using the Scouter and should have at least taken it with him. But he knew that something would happen to his Scouter and he would be useful to learn how to sense energy since it was his only Scouter he had left. Both Krillin and Yamcha sat in rocks and watch Ezcar from a distance as they waited for him to finally sense Ki.

Yamcha yawned tiredly as he rested his head on his hand. "How long do you think he'll figure it out?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, he wasted quite some time on jit's trying to find him the old fashion way instead of trying to sense his Ki." Krillin said.

"Yeah." Yamcha simply said. "At first it was hilarious but now it's just sad and just boring."

"Oh yeah, don't forget that it took you a few months to sense Ki." Krillin said with a sly grin on his face. "But for me it only took me a week to master it."

"Very funny Krillin." Yamcha said dryly. "You were raised in an ancient martial arts monastery, while I was trying to a professional baseball player."

"Huh. guess you right." Krillin said before the two turn their attention back to the youn Saiyan.

"I wonder if it'll take him at least a month to start sensing Ki." Yamcah said.

"Maybe but from what he said about his kind is that they were born for battle so my guess is it may even take him shorter than that," Krillin explained. "But right now let's just wait and see."

"I guess so," Yamcha said. "Let's give him another hour before calling it because I don't want to spend my entire day watching him do nothing."

Back to Ezcar he still floated there, trying to feel something that's out of the ordinary for him or just something. Until he thought about something, he's been trying to find someone's energy but not his own. So maybe, by sensing his own energy he can possibly try to sense this person's energy and maybe everyone on the entire planet. He concentrated more as he started to power up just a little bit. As he did this, a small tiny of white energy surrounded his body, making him seem to be glowing. As he did this he felt this tingly feeling and concentrated more as this tingling feeling was growing stronger and stronger. For next few minutes, he managed to feel his own energy, which felt odd at first but pushes it aside and was now starting to sense the people around him. The reason it took him longer was that all his life he relied more on strength and physicality rather than using his energy, plus he was trained to that way since he was able to throw a punch. Sure he can control his energy but he couldn't have really sensed it since controlling and sensing was two different things.

As he continued to try to sense energy around him he felt his body glowed as it was starting to get easier for him. Feeling the energy levels off of two people behind him and knew that they were Krillin and Yamcha. Continuing to do this he decided to try and sense energy from around the globe. It only took him a minute to feel the energy around the world and was rather impressed on how strong they are. But their energies were small but thought that the closer he got the greater he can sense it. But why he really needed to do was to sense for the next closest person with strong Ki and found another high energy reading not too far from him. Immediately he flew towards the energy with the two noticing this and followed behind.

As he continued to fly towards the energy he felt, he can sense its energy grow closer as he got closer. Concentrating on sending the energy he didn't notice a bright yellow beam flying towards him. At the last second, he noticed the beam but wasn't quick enough to move out of The but instead braced himself for it as hit him, causing an explosion.

Both Krillin and Yamcha stopped and floated there as they started at the black smoke. The smoke then started to clear to reveal Ezcar was unharmed from the attack and they looked to where the attack came from to see a strong body bald man with an extra eye on his forehead. He had a large scar across his chest and seems to be wearing green go pants with a red belt, along with white socks, black shoes, and green wristbands.

"It seemed that my attack was not effective on you." The man said.

"Ha, do you really think one small attack can bring me down, bald man." Ezcar said smirking as he glared at the young Saiyan from the nickname.

"What do you want?" He asked demandingly.

"Well, your old master mentioned you and thought we could have a little spar." Ezcar said. "Plus I got bored fast from fighting the other two." He added as he gestured to the two behind him.

He looked back and noticed the two before a smile appeared on his face. "Krillin, Yamcha, it's good to see you guys again."

"Hey Tien." Krillin greeted back to the man now known as Tien. "Where's Chiaotzu?"

"I told to stay at out home when I sensed you and Yamcha close by next to a high power level." Tien said as looked back at the young Saiyan before him. "So, who's this?"

"Oh, he's the new guy learning under Master Roshi, Ezcar." Yamcha answered bluntly. "Well, more like crashing at his place and threating us."

"I see." Tien simply said.

"Now with introduction out of the way, why don't we just get to the action." Ezcar said eagerly.

"Look I can tell you're eager to fight but from what I can sense, you are much stronger than I am. So it'll be pointless." Tien said.

"Perhaps, but I'm new with this whole sending energy but I can sense you are stronger the the other two," Ezcar said. "And to hopefully make it far we'll have a three vs one. Me vs you, Krillin and Yamcha."

"Well, I'm not sorry to say this but I don't wish to fight you." Tien said bluntly.

"Now this is a disappointment," Ezcar said as he sighed in frustration. "I've come all this and spent hours looking for you and had to learn how to sense Ki. And now that I found you and all I'm asking is for a quick fight and you don't seem to want to fight."

"Only because the fight would be pointless fight, to begin with, like I said before, I can sense you are far stronger," Tien said.

"I don't care if it's unfair, it's three vs one." Ezcar pointed out. "With your power at these two, then maybe I can finally break a sweat."

"Well, my answer is still no." He said bluntly.

Ezcar sighs and stares Tien down. "Then I guess you leave me no choice." He began but before he said anything else he disappeared.

Tien's eyes widen at the sight of Ezcar simply disappearing, he looked around for a second before getting hit in the back of the head and was sent flying down to the ground and crashing. After crashing into the ground, he quickly stood up and looked up into the sky to see Ezcar charging at him. Reacting quickly he jumped backward as Ezcar crashed to the ground where he was before, but Ezcar caught himself and jumped towards Tien right hooking him. He was sent crashing through large rocks before he stopped himself mid-air and stared at Ezcar.

"I didn't want to fight you! But now, I'm mad!" Tien said as he charged at Ezcar at full speed.

Ezcar smirked as Tien rapidly threw punches at him but the young Saiyan was simply dodging them. As he repeatedly threw punches and kicks, Ezcar saw an opening and in a blink of an eye, he punched Tien in the gut. He then retracted his fist from his gut as Tien held it and grunted in pain, making Ezcar smirk. But before he can land another blow on Tien he saw two large blue beams flying toward him.

This time Ezcar noticed and simply raised his hands to the attack. "HAAA!" He shouted as both his hands glowed white and shot two Ki shots at the two beams. Upon impact, both attacks caused an explosion and a shockwave that slightly pushed Ezcar back. From the smoke in front of him, he saw a bright yellow disc shape object making its way Ezcar. The young Saiyan just tilted his head to the left because the Ki disc shape was aiming for his head as it flew past his head, thinking the attack missed he felt a small stinging feeling on his right cheek. Touching his cheek, he felt a warm wet liquid and looking at it, he noticed it was blood, his blood. Feeling it again he felt that the Ki disc cut deep within the skin as it bleeds more making him wiping it off with his thumb. He growled a little knowing that such an attack from a weakling managed to scratch him and made him blkeed a little.

The smoke cleared from the explosion and Ezcar noticed Krillin and Yamcha in their battling positions. That's when Tien flew next to them and noticed that he seemed to recover from the punch in the gut, but seems to have a hard breathing.

"Ah, a three vs one, Finally," Ezcar said as he grew more excited and got into his fighting stance. "Let's see if you three can keep up with me."

With that Ezcar roared as a burst of white energy surrounded him and sent out a shockwave that pushed the three fighters back, making them cover their eyes with their arms from the intense shockwaves. Ezcar then charged at them, but with their training, the three sense his Ki and moved out of the quickly. However, Tien and Yamcha managed to get out of the way from Ezcar's attack but Krillin was unlucky. Krillin was barely dodging all of Ezcar's attack, which was conceived of punches and kicks. The bald fighter was managing to block and dodge his attack but can feel his body slowing down, along with his reaction as Ezcar was attacking faster than before. Both of the older fighters noticed that their friend wasn't able to keep up with the Saiyan and took action.

Yamcha put his palms together and moved them back as a blue orb appeared between his hands, while Tien pointed his finger to Ezcar as a quite large yellow beam appeared.

"Krillin move!" Tien yelled as Krillin briefly looked at him before noticing what he was doing and was trying to get of the situation he is in. "Dodon Ray!" Tien screamed as a thick yellow beam burst from his finger, flying towards Ezcar.

"KaMeHaMe… HAAA!" Yamcha screamed aspiring she's his hands forward as a large blue burst from the blue orb, flying towards Ezcar.

As Krillin jumped back avoiding any more of his attack and away from the two energy beams flying towards Ezcar. The young Saiyan went to charge forward to the bald fighter but then felt a surge of energy making its way him. Looking next to him he saw two energy beams making its way towards him, one of blue the other yellow. Ezcar didn't have enough time to block or to evade it since he was to focused on Krillin that both beams hit him, causing a massive explosion and creating a large cloud of smoke. As the area of the explosion was covered in smoke, they saw Ezcar was sent flying out of the smoke was sent crashing on the side of the mountain.

After the impact, Ezcar then got back up before flying back up into the air and stopped few feet in front of the three. He looked at the three with a small smile. "Not bad, you managed to make a crack in my armor, which is not easy for someone as weak as you three are. However, I do see great potential in you three." Ezcar said as they looked at him confusingly. "But I think it's tIme to finish this." He simply said as he charged up his power and then charging at the three with full speed.

The three saw him charging at them faster than they ever seen from him, and didn't have enough time to react as Ezcar right hooked Tien in the face, making him slam against Krillin and Yamcha. The three was sent crashing into the ground causing them to make a crater in the ground and covering it with smoke and debris. Ezcar then flew above them and raised both his hands towards them as a large purple orb appeared.

"Eat this! SCATTER WAVE!" Ezcar shouted as multiple purple beams erupted from the orb and were flying towards the three.

They sat up trying to recover from the impact but then saw that there were dozens of purple energy beams flying towards them. So they all got up and tried to dodge them but they were getting overwhelmed by all the energy beams that couldn't escape. Trying to survive didn't work as the beams managed to hit the three fighters, causing an explosion upon impact and covering the area with smoke. After waiting for a few moments, the smoke was starting to clear up only to reveal that Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien on the ground, covering in bruises, scratches, and dirt. Ezcar hovered back down to the ground a few feet from them and slowly walked towards them. Stopping in front of Tien, Ezcar simply moved his body making his body roll over. He noticed his body twitching and his eyes slowly opening, only to see Ezcar above him.

"Not bad Triclops, you are probably stronger than the other two," Ezcar said. "However, you are still far weaker but managed to crack my armor so I'll give you props for that."

"S-Shut up." He bluntly said in pain. "There was no point in fighting if you knew you were going to win."

"I know, but it's in my blood to fight," Ezcar said with a proud smirk. "But I've haven't really been satisfied for a while with all of these pathetic fights."

Tien sat up slowly as he his body twitchEd in pain. "Not jinx yourself, someday you'll have to fight someone who is far stronger."

Ezcar turned away, frowning as he thought of few people who could beat him but was mainly thinking of one being, Frieza. "You have no idea." He said silently before turning back and looking back to Tien. "I'll let you'd stay here with your friend's while I go back to the Island."

"Wait, you're just going to leave us here?!" Tien asked.

"Yes, maybe with this you three might get stronger." He said mockingly before his body burst with white energy and flying up into the sky.

Tien looked at him as he flew away with a frown. "A-Asshole." He simply said before falling back down and falling unconscious.

* * *

 **And done! Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and the epic battle. I'm still trying to get the hang on writing the fights but can feel myself improve but I am also trying to bring more of the DBZ fighting styles since they are awesome. Also, I'm also trying to bring in some of that DBZ humor since I find them funny and will try towrite them. Another part that got me a little frustrated was the Ki sense. I know how it works and everything but don't know how they train to master it, I've even done research to see if I can find anything that can help. But couldn't find much except for the part in the DBZ show where Gohan is Training Videl. So with this chapter done I hope to see you all later.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Return of Amazo

Disclaimer- All property is owned by their owners, I only own the story and my OC's

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **May 13, 2011**

 **3:45 p.m. ET**

"So, are you certain that he will take down the League this time?" The tall figure said from the shadows, as he is in a large room with only one light that's above a large table. He looked down to see a large robotic man on a large metal table with wires attached to his body and a computer next to it. "The last time he fought them he lost twice, both by the League and by their annoying sidekicks."

"Oh please, they were just lucky." A man said as he walked up to the table to reveal himself to be and an old skinny man who is very short compared to the figure. He has a rather formal appearance, inclusive of a white dress shirt beneath a green, sleeveless sweater and a red bow tie. He has a dress shirt that is tucked in his pants, and the sleeves of his dress shirt are rolled up to his elbow. His green sleeveless sweater has a pocket that is holding two pens. He is also wearing black pants that reach to his ankles, revealing his white socks. With the lighting in the room, it appears he has wrinkles on his forehead, beneath his eyes, and marionette lines. He has high cheekbones while his hair is auburn, with a streak of gray hair on the sides, another indicator of his age.

"Luck isn't the case, Professor Ivo." The figure said as the man now known as Ivo started at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Ivo asked bluntly as he turned to the large robot and began to mess with wires.

"All of your creations proved to be a disappointment, it'll be better off if we put you back in your cell in Belle Reve." The figure said as he slowly walked to Ivo, who is starting to panic.

"Look I'm sorry for disappointing you! Just give me one more chance, I've Upgraded him to be better than before! But please don't send me back over there." He got on his knees and begged for mercy.

The figure stopped inches from the light as Ivo noticed was sighed in relief but is not scared. "I won't send you back just yet. But it seems that the person we have in mind to replace you decided to give you one last chance."

Ivo gulped and began to sweat. "S-So you got someone to replace me then, but no one is good at robotics as me."

"That is where you are wrong Ivo." The figure said as he started to walk around in a circle around the light. "You see Ivo, not only did you fail countless times but your work seems to be lacking and each creation you makes always fails. But your replacement, however, his work is far better than yours."

"Did he even create anything to prove that he's better than me?" Ivo asked both frighten and enraged.

"He created a lot of things, things that I promise not to reveal to anyone. He did, however, create advanced weaponry for a large and powerful terrorist organization. Upon negotiating with the organization, we have agreed to work together and they offered your replacement to work for us." The figure said. "But he wanted me to give you a chance to defeat the league but decided to give one last chance to live." He tossed Ivo a small device.

"What's this?" Ivo asked.

"That is your last chance." He said. "Your replacement decided to bring you a little upgrade for Amazo."

"Why did that cocky bastard give me this?!" Ivo asks angrily but then smiled evilly. "Once I succeed in destroying the League I'll be sure to pay him a little visit."

"And before you finish installing that he wanted me to give you a message." The figure said as Ivo stared at him. "He wants you to know that 'no matter what you do, no matter how much you upgrade your machines are, my creations will be superior to yours.' Now that you know, I'll be off, and remember to fail again and you will die." The figure said before walking back

disappearing from the shadows.

Ivo sighed as he turned back to the large Robot in the table and patted it on the head. "Don't worry my friend, I'll be sure to upgrade you to crush the League with the software that bastard gave me and show that cocky bastard who thinks he's better than me. And once we succeed they will all pay for messing with me and you, Amazo."

* * *

 **Kame House**

 **May 13, 2011**

 **4:37 p.m.**

About a week since the fight between Ezcar and the three fighters took place, he flew back to Kame House. Upon arriving back he walked in the house, only to see Roshi on his knees, face inches from the TV and to be watching a workout show with attractive women staring it. Ezcar sighed in disappointment before he walked back outside and flew up to the roof of the house. As he landed on the roof he decided to look at the information that was given to him as he then pulled out the round device he gave to Rocket. Pulling out the small USB drive he imported it in the round device as a small holo image appeared of a folder. Touching the folder there were a few more and decided to look at each one of them. Turns out that each folder contains information on these villains that give the Justice League a hard time. He was a little mad that Rocket didn't give him information on the League but knew she wouldn't betray her friends. However, he did find it useful to learn all of the villains on their strengths and weaknesses, along with available background informationon them. After looking at all of them he stopped and look up to the sky before thinking of ideas that can help him, plans that can benefit him but all those thoughts stopped as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, he woke up to see the old pervert staring down at and the lecturing him that he had gone overboard fighting his students and leaving them behind. He didn't know how he found out about that until he looked down to see the three standing there with another with them. But this one was far smaller than the bald dwarf and had pale white skin with red cheeks, who he later found out his name was Chiaotzu But not long after Roshi finished scolding Ezcar, he calmed down before he explained to his students that for the next few weeks, they'll be trying to get to know each other. They all didn't agree to this, especially Tien and Krillin since they're not his students anymore but didn't argue since they wanted to respect his wishes. And for the next few days of sparring and talking, Ezcar now has a different perspective of the others.

He found out Krillin that Krillin was abandoned at the age of two with very little images of his parents. He was dropped off at Orin Temple after training there for eight years and trained to be a monk like his peers. But upon arriving and all his time training at the time he was the weakest student and was frequently bullied by others. When he was 13, he was getting tired of the bullying and he began to travel to Master Roshi's island when he was seeking training to surpass the people at the temple to defeat his bullies and embarrassingly said to attract girls. Krillin came to Master Roshi and became a student of the Turtle School to meet his new friend, Yamcha.

Yamcha had a pretty normal life, going to school, getting a job, dating women. But the one thing that made his life different was that he lived in a poor neighborhood in Metropolis with his parents barely making a living. Days, where the lights went out, do to the electric bill, days without eating because tight on money, it was a rough life for Yamcha. But with all the bad things, there was one thing he always wanted to do, and that was to play professional baseball someday as he got older. As a child, he would practice and play with other kids in the neighborhood to play a game of baseball. At the age of 14 and entering high school he immediately signed up to play baseball for his school and did the for the next four years. Finally, after all his life and four years of playing baseball in high school, all of the hard work landed him a scholarship at Metropolis University, his dream college. But Yamcha road to the pros took a sour turn for the worst. On the Championship game, Yamcha got injured when a baseball hit the side of his left knee at 95 mph. But what made it worse was they lost that game and due to his injuries, which he lost his scholarship and didn't bother to play baseball again, as it always brings back that painful memory. Out of depression, he left his rundown home to run and never come back, so he can never relive his painful memories again. After weeks of traveling, he found himself on Roshi's island when he heard rumors of a great martial artist. Learning under Master Roshi he found a new passion, martial arts and later meeting Krillin.

However, the other two were a different story. Tien was raised in an orphanage in Beijing, China, much like Krillin, he was abandoned as an infant on the front door at the orphanage. For the next twelve years, he's been in the orphanage and remained there as he couldn't get adopted due to his anger issue and violence acts. It was at the point where the orphanage kicked out the twelve-year-old Tien, leaving him out on the streets to survive. What had Ezcar intrigued was he didn't run or meet with Roshi, except for another martial artist named Master Shen of the Crane school, and by Shen's side was a seven-year-old Chiaotzu. Tien went with Crane to master martial arts and became a student under the Crane Hermit. The Crane Hermit training was hard, bloody, ruthless, and bone crushing, but this train was meant to train an assassin and within six years he became a deadly, ruthless fighter. But how he meet with Roshi and the others were that there was a martial arts tournament that was held in China, and they all attended it. Roshi even entered the tournament to fight his students and beat them both but was to motivate them to work harder and get stronger. And in the final match of the tournament, it was a battle between Tien and Roshi, who was in disguise as another man named Jackie Chun. The two fought a tough battle, but only for Tien to win barely. However, Roshi managed to convince Tien to change his ways and showed him a new light, which he and Chiaotzu left the Crane Hermit to train and learn under Roshi. Which is how the four meet each other and Roshi.

They all then looked at the young Saiyan for it was now his turn to share his background story with them. But for him to talk about his past was not an easy one and decided to talk very little about his past and told them what he told Rocket while hiding a lot of secrets. He told them about the history of his race and planet and told them how he is one of the few survivors left, but didn't mention Frieza. Sure now he knows more of them and sees them in a differently, but that doesn't mean he'll treat them differently but will try to tone down a little.

Their little 'bonding moment' is what Roshi call it, and it was that he hoped that they all could build some sort of friendship or at least to trust one another. It happens a few days ago and right now both Tien and Yamcha were sparring above the island as everyone else watch from below, except for Krillin who was in the house flipping through the channels.

"Why do I have to watch these weaklings fight?" Ezcar asked irritated losing interest in the fight above him.

"That's because you are too strong for them and they would never improve if you keep overpowering them. So by having them fight each other, they all are equal and will continue to get stronger." Roshi explained as he continued to watch.

"But me beating the crap out of them seemed to make them stronger." Ezcar pointed out. "So if I continue to beat out of them, they will continue to improve."

"They did a little but not a whole lot and doing that will not make them stronger and improve, in fact, it will make them worse." Roshi said.

"Guess it only works for my race then."

"What do you mean by that?" Roshi asked as he looked away from the fight and turned to the young Saiyan.

"How my race gets stronger through intense brutal training, but another way is that when we fight and survive from the brink of death, our power skyrockets," Ezcar explained. "And I've survied from multiple near death experiences."

"Well, that sounds unfair if you can ask me." Chiaotzu said.

"I didn't ask your opinion." Ezcar growled at him.

"Easy down Ezcar, remember what we ask for you to try to ease down and control your temper." Roshi pointed out as Ezcar simply shrugged before they went back to looking at the spar between Yamcha and Tien.

They continued to watch for a few more minutes before the two fighters were slowing down and running out of energy before calling it a draw. The two hovered back down to the ground in front of the three spectators as they both walked up to them breathing heavily and the two talking.

"You've improved a lot Yamcha." Tien complimented with a smile.

"Thanks, ever since you beat me at the Martial Art Tournament I've trained twice as hard to catch up to you." Yamcha said.

"Again, sorry about the leg." Tien apologized with a frown, remembering how he broke his leg after the match was over.

"It's water under the bridge man." Yamcha said placing his hand on Tien's shoulder.

"And since then you both trained so much that you are quite equally matched and surpassed me a long time ago." Roshi said.

"Thank you Master Roshi." The two said as they bowed a little.

"And from how you all progressed and how strong you are, you can fight on most of the League," Roshi added shocking them. "Except for Ezcar who already done that."

"And they were all easy, but that Kryptonian is someone to watch out for." Ezcar said.

"You mean Superman?" Roshi asked.

"If that's what he calls himself. But the reason I say that is that his power level is much greater than mine and in this form, I stand no chance against him."

"So that giant ape on the news was your other form wasn't it?" Yamcha said.

Ezcar nodded in response. "Yes and transforming into that increases my power ten folds but I lose control. I can control it but the longer I am in that form the more I'll lose control" Ezcar said.

"Hmm, interesting." Rosh said stroking his beard but before they could continue asking questions Krillin poked his head out the window.

"Guys get in here quick!" Krillin shouted in a terrified tone. They all then rushed back into the house as Krillin pointed them to look at the TV.

They all looked to see CBS News with a red haired women. "I have just got troubling news that's happening and here's Cat Grant live with the scene!" She said as the screen changed scenes to reveal a blond hair women who seemed to be in the sky on a helicopter.

"Thank you, Iris." She said with a terrified look. "Here in Metropolis, it's a war zone!" She shouted as the camera then looked down to reveal a large robotic man with pointed ears, a face stern, chiseled cheeks, a square jaw, and a narrow, aquiline nose, that could be barely seen by a normal human eye. But what they saw was this robotic man was destroying everything in its path, while fighting off both the Justice League. "It seems that this large robotic man appeared out of nowhere here in Metropolis and started to destroy anything in its way. But luckily not long the Justice League are trying to fight this thing. But as you see ladies and gentlemen, this thing is too much for them and has already beaten half of them." She said before two red beams came out of the robot's eyes, almost hitting the chopper and frighten Cat. "Okay! Let's get out of here now!" She screams before the screen went to static.

They all stood there trying to process what happened and began to worry, except for Ezcar who had a menacing grin on his face. The young Saiyan simply made his way out the door before the rest realized he was leaving and followed behind.

"Uh, Ezcar what do think you're doing?" Krillin asked completely frighten when he said that evil grin on his face.

"Simple, I'm going over there to fight that machine." He said excitingly. "If that thing is managing to beat them all then he will surely be a great opponent."

"Oh, do you plan on helping them?" Krillin asked again.

"Why bother? They're just going to get in my way while I show that tin can who's stronger."

"Why is up with you and fighting! People's life is at stake here and all you want to do is to just to fight." Yamcha said angrily.

"Yes, it is in my blood to fight and since arriving in the dirt of a planet there been no one here that can really beat me," Ezcar stated. "But from what I saw this tin can is strong enough to take them all at once, even that Kryptonian, so I definitely want to fight him."

Roshi sighed and walked up to him. "Fine, I'll let you go, but Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien must go with you. Chiaotzu you stay here."

"Yes, Master Roshi." Chiaotzu said, respecting his new master.

"Why? They won't do much but get in my way." Ezcar said.

"To be on the safe side of course." Roshi simply said. "You must know that you should never fight an opponent you don't know alone, so bringing these three as back up."

Ezcar growled. "Fine, let's just go already." He said not liking the idea but decided to agree to not argues with the old man. With that, the four simply flew up to to the sky and with full speed disappeared in the distance as Roshi and Chiaotzu watched them fly off.

"Are sure about this Master Roshi, about having Ezcar around?" Chiaotzu asked. "From what he told us, his race is the most feared, which I think is true because I'm afraid of him."

Roshi sighed. "Me too, but knowing that he can do so much damage and harm, it would be better to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything foolish. If he does anything that we can't stop, then we might have to get help from the League, but right now, all we can do is wait." Roshi explained as Chiaotzu looked at him unconvinced and then looked back up to where they fly off to and hope they will be alright.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **May 13, 2011**

 **5:02 p.m.**

"Are you sure it's him?!" Wally asked scaredly as he looked at the television screen in front of him showing Amazo in Metropolis destroying everything. "We beat him last time and all of his parts are locked away, there's no way Ivo managed to get the part!"

"Unless Ivo managed to completely rebuilt him from scraps or managed to get the pieces back without us knowing it." Megan said worriedly as they watch Amazo fighting the Leagu

"That might be the case but ok not sticking around and watching the League getting taken down by Amazo." Artemis said as she stood up.

"Artemis, I know you want to help but if Batman wanted us to help then he would've let us know." Kaldur said.

"Yeah, but we managed to beat him on our own, what makes you think we can do it again." Wally said.

"But we did go behind their backs to rescue Raquel and we were lucky not to get punished." Robin said. "Then again, Ezcar basically did the work for Batman." Remembering the beat down they got from the Saiyan when they went to rescue Rocket.

But as Robin mentioned the Saiyans name Conner gritted his teeth in anger as he held his broken arm as he grew a hatred towards him. While Conner was mentally cursing out Ezcar, Rocket then had a worried look on her face. She is still confused and frustrated at her feelings towards the young Saiyan, but with the situation right now with Amazo, she is certain that he will be making his way to the battle.

"I think we should go and help the League." Raquel said as everyone turned to her. Ever since they had rescued her from Ezcar she's been acting strange and hasn't been herself lately. Everyone was starting to get worried but Artemis thinks she's hiding something, which they all didn't think Raquel would have anything to hide. "They can't do anything against Amazo and could use our help."

They all looked at each other as they now made up their kids and then looked at Kaldur who had a smirk on his face. "Alright then, let's move out."

"Well, you guys can go without me, I won't do any good with this." Conner said gesturing his broken arm.

They all nodded as Megan planted a quick kiss on his cheek before left the living room and went to the locker room to get changed. After they all got changed they all made their way to the hanger and entered the bio-ship. Entering the bio-ship, they all took their seat as Miss Martian then start up the ship before taking off, flying towards Metropolis.

* * *

 **And with that is another end of a chapter and I already started to write the next chapter, which will be a full fight chapter with Amazo fighting everybody. Also I decided to give Yamcha, Krillin and Tien a different back story but having it he the same it, so it's a mix of DBZ and DC. Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and that you all will stayed tuned for the next chapter of Young Justice: Saiyans of Earth!**


	12. Chapter 12: Destruction of Metropolis

**I'm not dead everybody! I would like to say sorry for the long wait it took me awhile to get the chapter out. The reason is there was a lot of things going on that are personal and made me distracted and would make me unmotivated to write. And when I do try to write I would get writer's block and would always start over but now everything is all better and I'm back to continue with the story. Since this is my first chapter in a long time I'm a bit rusty and there may be some misspellings and mispronunciation, so don't hate too much. But I did get the chapter out in time and now that I have more free time I can work on the story since I have big plans for the story and don't want to give up yet. But enough of me talking it's to read!**

 **Also, there's something I want to discuss before the chapter. I was going for an Ezcar x Rocket/Raquel since it's different and because a lot of people have Artemis, Megan and Zatanna be the pairing for a character. And since its still early for the romance to start I want to know if you all want him to have a harem, and if so then with who and can be someone who isn't in the show, but if not then I'll stick to the original pairing but I want to know what you all think.**

* * *

 **Metropolis**

 **May 13, 2011**

 **5:32 p.m. EST**

Destruction, that is the state part of Metropolis is in now. Amazo has devastated a good size portion of the city destroying buildings, cars, street and killed many people from his mayhem. But not long after the Justice League arrived they all immediately attack Amazo. However, much like their first encounter, Amazo has proven to be a great challenge and easily took down few members of the League. Almost all of the Justice League we're badly injured and only a handful were still standing. The only one that is still fighting were Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Captain Marvel, Hawkwoman, Doctor Fate, Icon, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Batman, who isn't looking too good. Even with then still standing they couldn't do much against Amazo, even Superman was having a more difficult time going against Amazo. But that didn't stop Superman as he then charged to Amazo who lifted Flash from the ground and began to choke him, not realizing Superman charging.

Superman charged as fast he could before he tackled Amazo among him drop Flash and the two flew through the air, crashing into buildings. However, Amazo slammed his fist into Superman's back making him groan and sent him crashing to the ground. But as soon as Amazo punch Superman, Wonder Woman used her lasso and wrapped it around him and then spinning around with Amazo. She then released sending Amazo flying up to the sky before Hawk Woman slammed her mace against his head as he then crashed to the ground. Not long after Amazo crashed into the ground he simply got up without a scratch on him and saw Superman and Captain Marvel charging at him.

"Access: Martian Manhunter." He said robotically as his eyes glowed for a moment before his body became see-through and the two superheroes fly through him. The moment the two-phased through Amazo, he grabbed their feet and slammed them to the ground.

The two grunted in pain but then quickly recovered by breaking free from Amazo's grip and flew up to the sky. As the Android was focused and the two powerhouse members of the League, he didn't notice Icon charging towards him from behind. Pulling back his arm, he then punched Amazo in the back sending him flying towards Superman and Captain Marvel. The two heroes then slammed their fist on his chest which sent him crashing into the ground creating a small crater. From above, Wonder Woman saw Amazo crashing into the ground and remain to lay there, so she decided to finish it and flew down at full speed towards the Android. The moment she was close enough she hen went to punch Amazo straight in the face.

However, her punch made contact with his hand as he then gripped her fist making it unable for her to break free. She then throws another punch with her free hand, but only to have Amazo stopping it and grabbing her other hand. The Android then slammed his head against Wonder Woman's, causing her to go unconscious as her forehead began to bleed. Amazo then stood up while holding the unconscious Wonder Woman by the hair before tossing her aside and then started down the rest of the League. Noticing that most of the League were exhausted and were badly injured, and then stared down at the injured Batman who was bleeding from his hip, leaning up against the wall of a building.

"Access: Superman." His eyes glowed red before charging towards Batman.

The Dark Knight reacted quickly and pulled his grappling gun and shot it to a nearby building, dodging Amazo attack which he crashed into the wall as the area was now covered in smoke. He then zipped down and detach his grappling gun before putting away and fell on one knee and held his wound getting the attention of Green Arrow, who ran up to him.

"Batman we need to get you out of here." Green Arrow said worriedly.

"N-No. I'm fine." Batman said as he grunted in pain and gripped his wound.

"Your bleeding, badly." He gestured to the wound. "If you stay here you'll die from blood loss."

Batman then grabbed Green Arrow by the shirt, pulling himself up and glared at him. "I said I'm fine! I've been through much worse." He growled before he let go but lean up against the wall, breathing heavily.

Green Arrow then pulled Batman up from the ground and moved his arm over his back and tried to move to safety. But they didn't get far when two small red beams shot straight through Green Arrow's chest as the two fell to the ground. He coughed out blood and cropped his chest trying to stop the bleeding before he turned around to see Amazo walking towards them. Batman, however, sat up and managed to get on one knee before reaching into utility belt and grabbed six batarangs, three on each hand before launching them towards Amazo. The six batarangs exploded upon impact causing the Android to stop and covered his upper body with smoke. That's when he saw two red beams shot out of the smoke and shot Batman through his right shoulder, making him grunt in pain and collapsed to the ground gripping his new wound. Amazo then started to walk towards them but was stopped when Superman tackles the Android to the ground.

"Fate! Get them out of here!" Superman shouted as he held down Amazo.

Doctors Fate nodded, "Tropelet meht ot ytefas!" He cast at both Green Arrow and Batman's body glowed yellow before disappearing.

Superman couldn't hold Amazo any longer at that point when he got uppercutted and was sent flying through the air, crashing into a nearby building. Amazo quickly got up and saw both Icon and Capetian Marvel charge at him. The Android reacted quickly jump slightly back as the two through a powerful punch and missed, he then grabbed them both by the head and slammed their heads together before tossing them aside. Looking up he saw Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman flying towards him.

"Access: Red Tornado." He said as he used Red Tornado's power to create a large tornado, sucking the two heroines into it, unable to get out. Just moments later the two were shot out of the tornado and crashed into the building. Deactivating Red Tornado's power, Amazo stared at the few remaining Justice League members standing.

"Oh man what are we going to do!" Flash yelled, freaking out at the situation they are in. "Amazo just took down basically the entire league! I don't think we're going to stop him, especially if it's just us." He said as he, Doctor Fate, Black Canary, Icon who shook of the pain and Superman who flew next to them with parts of his clothes all torn and were the only one remaining.

"Stay calm Flash we can't give up now. Plus I'm sure everyone else that not here is coming up with a plan." Icon said.

"But you saw their condition, they all could barely stand and Batman is the one who comes up with the plans and he's wounded badly!" Flash pointed out but let out a frustrated sigh. "We're in the same situation we were in when we fought that Saiyan kid…. helpless."

"Then you're lucky we're here then!" A voice shouted as the standing Leaguers turn around making their eyes widen to see their protégés, except for Superboy.

"What are you all doing here?!" Canary shouted. "Batman ordered you to stay at the base, get out of here now!"

"We beat Amazo ourselves, and you guys need our help." Kid Flash said.

"All of you get out of here now!" Icon said firmly, but they knew The Team wasn't going to listen and just gave in. "Fine, but be careful." He said as they turned back to Amazo who patiently stood there.

"Access: Icon." Amazo said as he raised his arms towards them and fired blue energy beams from his hands at the heroes.

The heroes jumped out of the way as the beam crashed into the ground, and continued to do so as Amazo was launching energy blast at them. As they all dodged his blasts Robin threw explosives batarangs of his own while Artemis launched explosives arrows. Exploding on impact, Amazo fell to ground groaning in pain. Amazo then walked up to them raising his hand towards them as it then began to glow blue, but before he can fire he was tackled to the ground by Superman. He began to repeatedly punch the android out of anger which wasn't doing much, Amazo places his hand on Superman's chest and fired an energy blast. He was sent flying into the air before crashing to the ground, finding it very difficult to get back up, the Android stood back up started to walk up to the Kryptonian. As he was walking up the rest of the other heroes try to stop him or slow him down until Superman got back up. However, that didn't go well as Amazo simply defeated the rest of the Justice League and The Team. The Man of Steel managed to get on his knees and looked back to see everyone on the ground, all beaten down, heavily wounded and all barely conscious. He then looked up at Amazo who stood in front of him as he raised his hand in front of Superman's face before it started to glow. But before he finished Superman another blue energy blast exploded on Amazo's chest, sending him flying and crashing to the ground.

"I gotta say, I'm very disappointed that your little hero organization couldn't take out a giant tin can." A voice heard behind Superman, he turned around to see the young Saiyan on top of rubble with three other people behind him.

"You, what are you doing here." He growled at the sight of the boy who simply laughed.

"I sense a lot of Ki energy here and decided to check it out, only to see a machine defeating your organization, especially you." Ezcar taunted as he walked up to the injured Kryptonian, making him glare at the boy before her right hooked him, knocking him out.

"Dude! Why did you knock out Superman?!" Yamcha shouted as he stormed in front of Ezcar who still had a sinister smirk.

"He was going to get in my way so I can fight this machine." He said.

"This 'machine' took out the entire league! What makes you so certain you can fight him, I know for a fact not even the four of us can take him!" Yamcha shouted as Ezcar glared at him.

"I've grown stronger, thanks to your master I can sense Ki, even though it'll be useless. But I've learned a few new techniques from him and you three." He said as they looked at each other think of what he learned.

"I think this is suicidal but I'm sure we'll find a way to take him." Krillin said as he began to sweat until they saw Amazo got back up and looked at them.

"Scanning." He said as his eye flashed and looked at the four until it stopped. "Scan complete."

"Wonder what that meant?" Krillin asked out loud.

"I'm not sure Krillin but I got a bad feeling." Tien said.

"This is going to be fun." Ezcar said excitedly as he cracked his hands until he looked to his side and from the distance, he saw Rocket on the ground unconscious. As he looked at her he felt something that he hasn't felt before, he didn't know what it was but it made him angry and turned to the three. "I want you three to get everyone here out of here, I'll draw this tin can away." He said sternly as the three looked shocked at what he said.

"W-What's with the change of heart? Normally you're a heartless bastard that would probably kill someone who was caught in a fight." Yamcha said shocked.

"Shut up and do what I say our I snap your neck!" He shouted pointing at him.

"There's the heartless bastard we all know and love." Yamcha said sarcastically before turning to Tien and Krillin. "Let's get them out of here." They nodded as the flew next to the closest fallen hero.

Ezcar watch as Tien flew next to Rocket and licked her up and threw her over his shoulder and licked up Kid Flas. He watched as Tien and the other two flew away getting holding the one they can carry, but was more focused at Rocket. He felt a strange feeling again as it fueled his anger and turned his attention to Amazo who was calmly walking up to the young Saiyan.

"Alright trash can let me see how powerful you are." Ezcar shouted getting into his fighting stance and charged at him before kicking him at the side of the face.

Amazo was then sent flying as he crashed into multiple building sending them crashing down, the young Saiyan flew after him, pushing him away enough so the three can get the fallen heroes from the battle. Never in his life, he cared for someone's safety, or for an organization that probably him dead but some reason he wanted Rocket away from this. He flew above Amazo and raised his hands towards him as they then glowed blue before sending a barrage of Ki blasts, covering the area in smoke. He stopped firing and waited for the smoke to clear out to see Amazo on the ground covered in rubles and dirt. Ezcar smirked until he saw the Android sat up and got up with minimal scratches and looked up to the young Saiyan.

"Access: Superman." Amazo said as his eyes glowed briefly before he flew up to Ezcar.

Amazo pulled his arm back before throwing a punch at Ezcar, who put his arms in an 'X' in front of his face as the punch collided with his arms sending the young Saiyan crashing into a building. Ezcar groan in pain as he pushed off the rubble from the building.

"Okay, that hurt." He groaned as he rubbed his arms and his chest before he noticed Amazo floating in front of him. "Not bad tin can, but now let's get serious." He said before charging at Amazo and tackled him as they crashed into the ground.

Ezcar began to punch Amazo in the face as he laid their letting the young Saiyan punch him, but Amazo stopped one of his punches by grabbing his fist. Amazo slammed his head into Ezcar's face, pushing the young Saiyan off of him making him grip his face.

"Okay! That hurt!" He shouted angrily as he got up and noticed his nose was broken and bleeding before glaring at the machine. "Now, I'm mad!" He shouted as his body was engulfed in white Ki energy, creating a gust of wind around him that pushed Amazo back a bit and sending cars flying.

Ezcar continued to scream as the Ki energy around his grew and the gust of wind that erupted him grew more stronger, strong enough to send Amazo crashing into a building and bringing down a few that were brought down from the wind. Ezcar stopped his screaming as he then charged at Amazo and rapidly punched him. As he punched the machine he pulled back his arm and threw a powerful punched in the chest which sent him crashing into the base of a building, making the building collapsed on top of Amazo covering the area in smoke and derby. The young Saiyan landed in front of the destroyed building and stood there looking for any sign of movement until Amazo erupted from the collapsed building. Ezcar smirked as he noticed a small hole in Amazo's chest where he punched him and noticed electricity emulated from the hole.

"Access: Flash." Amazo said as he ran up to Ezcar with super speed and left hooked him.

With Flash's super speed, Amazo surrounded Ezcar punching and kicking him cracking his armor as he bounced around from each attack making him groan in pain with each hit. Ezcar was getting irritated as he saw Amazo rand in front of him and threw a punch, instead of it hitting him the young Saiyan his hand glowed blue and launched a Ki blast at his chest pushing him back a bit. He then spun around and giving Amazo a kick on his side of his face sending him sliding across the ground. Amazo struggles to get up as Ezcar decide to take this moment to try out one of his new moves.

"Let's give this move a shot." He said to himself as he bent his knees and placed both his palms together and pulled back. "Ka…Ma…Ha...Me…." He started as a blue Ki orb appeared between his hands before he lunged his hands forward. "HAAAAA!" He shouted as a small blue beam of Ki energy erupted from his hands as it flew towards Amazo.

Amazo managed to get on one knee before he noticed a blue beam flying towards him and wasn't fast enough to react as it crashed into his chest, exploding on impact covering the area in smoke. Ezcar mentally cursed at himself as the Kamehame Wave wasn't how he wanted to be and how puny it was compared to the other fighters. The smoke started to clear up and he noticed that Amazo wasn't there, he looked around to know where he was since machines don't have Ki, making it impossible to sense and him fairly new to it. As he looked around Amazo used Flash's speed to appear next to him with his chest with a large dent from the blast, before Ezcar realized Amazo grabbed his right arm and punched his elbow, breaking it. Ezcar screamed in pain as he felt his arm break and felt Amazo let go before his arm dangled off of him and saw Amazo above him, the machine grabbed Ezcar's face and lifted him up. Before he can break free, Amazo punched him, making him fought out blood and repeatedly punching him multiple times before tossing him out of the way. Ezcar got up slowly as he gripped his broken arm in pain before looking back at Amazo.

"Access: Master Roshi." He heard Amazo said in shock as he looked at him getting in the same position and the blue orb appeared between his hands. Amazo lunged his hands forward launching the blue beams as it flew towards him, Ezcar quickly stood up on his left and jumped out of the way.

"I-Impossible, how is he able to use that technique without Ki?!" He asked himself as he floated in the sky staring at Amazo in shock but shook it off as his curiosity was replaced with anger as it builds up. "That doesn't matter now, what matters is that I'm getting beaten down by a large tin can!"

"Access: Tien Shinhan." Amazo said he raised his index finger to Ezcar as it glowed yellow before launching a small yellow beam.

Ezcar flew out of the way, dodging the blast as Amazo fired multiple beams making the Saiyan dodge them while gripping his broken arm. With his good arm, he raised his left hand towards Amazo and shot a few blast of his own. As the two exchanged energy blast Ezcar was starting to feel his Ki depleting and his injuries weren't helping too. Deciding to end this fast, he flew back to the ground and charged at Amazo, the machine continued to fire yellow beams as Ezcar evaded them. When he got closer he used his own speed and disappeared in front of Amazo before he reappeared behind him with his hand behind Amazo's head and hand glowed blue.

"TAKE THIS YOU TIN CAN! HAAAA!" Ezcar shouted and using most of his Ki, a large blue beam erupted from his hand and was bigger than him and Amazo.

The blast shot forward covering Amazo and shot through the city, obliterating everything in its path. The beam slowly vanish as Ezcar was breathing heavily with his hand smoking a bit and noticed that Amazo wasn't in front of him. He smirked already thinking that he destroyed Amazo and grabbed his broken arm before he decided to head out to the other three fighters, which he was wondering what's taking them so long. He hovered off the ground but before he could take off he felt a hand grabbing onto his ankle. Looking down he saw Amazo who was on the ground before he started to slam Ezcar the ground but quickly kicked his hand off and jumped away. Ezcar stood up as Amazo emerged from the ground to reveal his whole body had sent and pieces missing.

"Your one tough bastard," Ezcar growled letting go of his broken arm making it hang down and raised his arm up as a white Ki orb appeared. "There's one thing I hate more than getting beat up by weaklings, and that's losing to a trash can! So now feel the full power of a Saiyan!" He shouted and threw the orb in the air as it expanded and grew bigger.

Ezcar began to laugh with his eyes all white, his teeth sharpened and his body to shake and his chest nested like a heartbeat. His body to grow larger as fur started to grow all over his body and his head turning into an ape, until he fully transformed into the Great Ape, the same form he used against the Justice League.

"HAHAHA! NOW LET'S END THIS FIGHT QUICKLY TRASH CAN, EVEN WITH ONE ARM YOU STAND NO CHANCE WHEN IM IN THIS FORM!" Ezcar shouted as he charged and punched down at Amazo.

"Access: Superman." Amazo grabbed his giant fist and pushed it away and flew up and punched the giant ape in the chest, knocking him down.

Amazo flew above him and fell down slamming his knee on his gut making him cough out blood and blood started to drip out of his mouth. Ezcar growled angrily and annoyed and went to grab Amazo but he quickly flew up getting out of the way. He opened his mouth and shot out a white Ki beam as it flew towards to Amazo, who his eyes glowed red briefly.

"Access: Captain Atom." He raised his hands up as he absorbed Ezcar's Ki blast and shot it back, he raised his arm up and the blast exploded on impact.

"YOU ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Ezcar shouted irritated as Amazo's flew around him shooting a blast at him while he tried to swing at him.

As Amazo flew around he shot an energy on the giant apes back until he shot a blast on his tale, making Ezcar lose his balance a bit but spun around quickly backhanding Amazo, sending him crashing into a building. The moment the Android rages into the building, Ezcar shot a Ki blast out his mouth into the building causing the whole city block to explode. He started to breathe heavily as he was drawing his strength and Ki and knew he had to finish the fight now. That when two small red beams emerged from the smoke and shot through his right knee joint, making him roar in pain and fell to the ground. He gripped his bleeding knee, he looked at the smoke to see Amazo floating in the air with his eyes all red from shooting the beam. Ezcar growled angrily before noticing Amazo charging at him, he raised his hand up as the Android threw a punch but he blocked it with his hand. The giant ape then grabbed a hold of him and threw him to the ground before flying straight up to the air. He looked down, taking a deep breath he concentrated all his remaining Ki energy before opening his mouth and shooting out a massive Ki blast. The blast flew fast as it crashed into the ground where Amazo laid and the blast expanded larger and larger, destroying everything. Even the blast's shockwave was destroying everything, tossing cars around, taking down buildings and cashing the ground to shatter. The blast expanded miles covering a large portion of Metropolis before the explosion started to disappear covering the whole area in smoke. Ezcar flew back to the ground falling to one knee while gripping his wounded knee, he looked around waiting for the smoke to clear up. After the smoke cleared up he looked around to locate Amazo, few seconds of searching he spotted him. Getting up he stomped his way to Amazo and saw him on the ground with a large hole in his chest, his lower body missing, his left arm gone and his eyes that were once glowing are now black. Ezcar chuckled before looking back up to his artificial moon and snapped his fingers making it disappear and he slowly turned back. He fell on his knees breathing heavily and was having a tough time standing back, he started to chuckle and was slowly getting back up.

"N-Not bad tin can, you actually did some work in me." Ezcar said as he limped up to him standing above him and raising his hand as it glowed blue. "But me getting thrown around by a machine ticks me off!" He shouted as he shot a Ki blast obliterating Amazo to nothing.

"Seems you didn't need our help after all." He heard and turned around to see Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien.

"Oh, you three finally decided to show up." He growled as they looked at each other and moved around, surrounding Ezcar who has a bad feeling.

"Well, we thought you could handle it which you did and you probably would've yelled at us for getting in your way." Krillin explained as they all stopped and were around Ezcar.

"Yeah, I probably would've yelled at you all." He chuckled a bit gripping his arm but looked around him at three fighters. "Now that we're finished let head back."

"We're sorry but we can't." Krillin said as the three got into a fighting stance.

"I'm not." Yamcha said sternly.

"Heh, you all are going to fight me, now that I'm injured and weak." He said angrily but found this a bit humorous for some reason and raised his arm up defensively, since his right leg is in pain and arm is broken. "Did the so-called Justice League and you three had a little chat while I was fighting and they made an offer or something?"

"No, we all agreed that you are too dangerous, so give up Ezcar, you're injured, you barely have any Ki we can sense it." Tien warned but Ezcar simply laughed.

"Maybe I should but there's no way I would rather die in battle with my pride." He said.

"Then you leave us no choice." Tien said before the three charged at him. Ezcar jumped back dodging Krillin's punch but wasn't fast enough to react as Tien appeared behind and kicked him, sending him flying towards Yamcha. Yamcha charged in and knee him in the gut making him cough out blood and was sent crashing into the ground. The three flew above him as the three began to charge up their Ki attack.

"Ka...ma...ha...me…" Both Yamcha And Krillin said before pushing their hands forward. "HAAA!" They shouted and launched a large blue Ki beam that was larger than Ezcar's attempt on the technique.

"Tri-Beam!" Tien shouted as his hands were united with the tips of the fingers and aimed at the young Saiyan between his fingers and his thumbs before he shoots a powerful energy blast.

Their attack flew down towards Ezcar and it combined forming one massive blast, he saw this and had to react fast. He put his hand on the ground and shot a Ki blast which pushed him out of the way from the blast. The three's combine attack crashed into the ground creating a massive explosion, Ezcar was fast enough to react to dodge a direct hit but the shockwave of the blast sent him flying. He crashed into a pile of rubble as the three fighters above sent a barrage of Ki blasts his way, Ezcar laid there as each blast crashed into the ground and hitting him. They kept firing blast at him for a few more moments before stopping and their blast created a large smoke cloud in the area. The three floated there and Ezcar saw through the smoke laying on the ground with his armor gone and his chest covered in bruises, cuts, burn marks and blood, all he had was his black torn gi pants, boots, and gauntlets. The three floated down around as he coughed out blood as it began to drip from his mouth.

"Y-You three are lucky t-that I'm hurt." Ezcar barely said. "Y-You all are cowards, w-why did you three decided to turn on me?"

"No, we knew none of us can stop you so we waited for the fight to end when you are all drained out before fighting you. As for why we did, you are simply too dangerous, look what you did to Metropolis, the whole city is nearly destroyed." Tien explained as Ezcar coughed again.

"Well… what are you three waiting for, kill me." Ezcar said already accepting his death.

"No, we're not killing you, we're giving you to the Justice League." Yamcha said.

"Then… you three are… are even bigger idiots than I thought." He laughed a bit before closing his eyes, falling unconscious and Tien grabbed him and put him on his shoulder.

"Let's go." Tien floated off the ground but was stopped by Yamcha.

"Yeah but he's right, we should kill him know or we'll regret it." Yamcha said shocking Tien and Krillin. "Sure the League wants him alive but how do we know they can contain him?"

"Look Yamcha, I know you're scared but we have to trust them okay, they may have something that can hold him." Krillin said moving next to him trying to ease him.

"M-Maybe you're right but I still don't like this." Yamcha said.

"Neither do I, but we know that this is for the better." Tien said as Yamcha sighed in frustration.

"Let's just go." He said before taking off and the two followed. Now that Ezcar is unconscious as they hope that the League can do something fast or they all will suffer the consequences.

* * *

 **Phew! Thank you guys for being patient and sorry for not posting in a long time, but now I'm back with more free time and will be putting up more chapters since I enjoy this story. I'm also speeding up the pairing a bit as Ezcar was worried and has a new feeling that he hasn't felt right, but like I said before the chapter, if you guys want him to have a harem let me know but if not then Ezcar and Rocket will be the pairing. I hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter and ill see you all soon.**


End file.
